


Arabian Nights

by AzumiGaiden



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Arabian Theme, F/M, Romance, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha never thought that in one fateful night her life would change drastically, in a way that is exotic and, at same time, very pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sinbad is a character from the series Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic, which belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. The OC belongs to me.
> 
> Warning 2: The text in italic and bold are, which I believe, from the very "The Arabian Nights" book (being more specific, are from the tales "The Seven Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor"), that aren't from my authority. This is the site form where I took the text: www dot sacred-texts dot com/neu/lang1k1/tale15 dot htm (where is written 'dot', change for '.') I recommend reading, they're quite good. XD

\- "Finally here, now let me see… Magi is up! Time to watch it." – Samantha is as any average girl, well, not that average. Of course, she behaves as any 20 years old girl behaves: Have a job, have friends, like to read and stuff. However, she also has her eccentricities: Playing games, drawing and mainly, her like for animes and mangas.

Her current addiction now: Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic. She is so caught up within the series because it mixed her like for animes and her fascination for the rich Arabian culture. Her lucky necklace, which she bought in a jewelry store for a low amount of money. Of course it wasn't really jewelry, it was gold painted aluminum with a large red plastic stone in the middle, but she could care less. It's pretty and she liked it. Also, at the drawer beside her bed, a copy of 1001 Nights, resting peacefully there.

Getting down to business, she clicked twice on the icon of the episode, the loading appearing on the screen of her notebook. Then, the episode started, as also the magic (at least, for her). After a few minutes of the episode, in which Aladin and Morgiana are heading to Ballbad, thinking that Ali Baba is on the city. After the dialogue, her most wanted moment, that she waited the entire day to see happened there.

\- "Sinbad! Oh my God, they're made him naked on this part… And also that… HAHAHAHAHAHA, LOOK AT THAT LEAF! Hehehehehe, Aladin and Morgiana's faces. Just like in the manga. So good." – She had to pause, the brunette laughing so much of the comedy on it.

Yes, her favorite character is the purple-haired king that in his early years was a common sailor. Samantha liked a lot how the creator of Magi would portrait her favorite character from the 1001 Nights. And also she wasn't regret for the result.

At first, in the initial chapters of the manga, she thought he would be portrayed as the sailor, which originally he's on the original story. However, after the shock of seeing Sinbad appearing naked and after on the progressing of the story, of he being king of Sindria makes her really start to like even more of him. The brunette would even admit that the Sinbad from Magi are more appealing than from the tales.

Of course he would be more appealing, the creator draws him all muscled and hot stuff. As also that the male is a very wooer and after showed as a bad drunker. But none of those would make his less appealing at her view.

And then, Sinbad start to talk on the episode. – "OH GOD, IS DAISUKE ONO IS HIS VOICE ACTOR . So fitting."

Suddenly, Sarah, her sister appears on her door. – Can you stop the screaming? Geez, I'm studying."

\- "Nope, I can't because my wonderful character just appeared on the anime."

\- "Let me see it." – The younger brunette walked to her sister's computer, which was frozen in the very scene Sinbad was with the arms wide open and the magical leaf (she briefly wondered how he could suspend the thing on thatSinbad was with the arms wide open and the 'magical' leaf (she briefly wondered how he could wrap the thing on that very part). – "So I see… MOM, SAMMY IS WATCHING PORN!

The older sister got red instantly. – "NO, I AM NOT! It's an anime. Look." – Samantha took off the pause, which showed the character's butt and after, using small clothes.

\- "MOM, SAMMY IS WATCHING ANIMATED PORN!" – Seconds later, both siblings hears her mother speaking from the living room.

\- "Is a naked man that is appearing on the screen?"

\- "Yes!" – Sarah replies.

\- "It's just shows that she is straight and like to see man. Of course nothing against if you like women but… Do you get my point."

\- "Can you both stop this conversation?!" – Samantha screamed, pushing her sister to the door. – "And you, get out!" – Banging her door on Sarah's face, she pressed her back against the wooden surface, sighing. She could still hear the chuckles coming from her younger sibling.

Her family always wondered if she likes women because she never got a boyfriend. Is not like she never get interested in get one, the choices that appeared doesn't fit her taste. Also she had nothing against a lesbian relationship but didn't appeal at her the curves of a woman. The angular shapes, the hard muscles beneath smooth and velvet skin of a man pressing against her are definitely more appealing.

Mainly with the male have golden eyes and a purple shade on his hair. – 'Stop, hormones. He's just fiction, he doesn't really exist.' – It makes her once again sigh. Man similar the ones of animes never will exist, or they exist but she didn't have the luck to meet one. - 'I need to cheer up; at least I'm seeing my favorite character now.' – With this thought, she continues her watching.

Thirty minutes later, the episode finishes and the brunette is with a smile on her face. Humming she get her mp3 player and her 1001 Nights book. Setting the device to play Arabic music, she searched for the page that started Sinbad's tales.

\- "Found it." – So she started to read in the part she stopped yesterday:

_**He followed the servant into a vast room, where a great company was seated round a table covered with all sorts of delicacies. In the place of honour sat a tall, grave man whose long white beard gave him a venerable air. Behind his chair stood a crowd of attendants eager to minister to his wants. This was the famous Sindbad himself. The porter, more than ever alarmed at the sight of so much magnificence, tremblingly saluted the noble company. Sindbad, making a sign to him to approach, caused him to be seated at his right hand, and himself heaped choice morsels upon his plate, and poured out for him a draught of excellent wine, and presently, when the banquet drew to a close, spoke to him familiarly, asking his name and occupation.** _

_**"My lord," replied the porter, "I am called Hindbad."** _

_**"I am glad to see you here," continued Sindbad. "And I will answer for the rest of the company that they are equally pleased, but I wish you to tell me what it was that you said just now in the street." For Sindbad, passing by the open window before the feast began, had heard his complaint and therefore had sent for him.** _

_**At this question Hindbad was covered with confusion, and hanging down his head, replied, "My lord, I confess that, overcome by weariness and ill-humour, I uttered indiscreet words, which I pray you to pardon me."** _

_**"Oh!" replied Sindbad, "Do not imagine that I am so unjust as to blame you. On the contrary, I understand your situation and can pity you. Only you appear to be mistaken about me, and I wish to set you right. You doubtless imagine that I have acquired all the wealth and luxury that you see me enjoy without difficulty or danger, but this is far indeed from being the case. I have only reached this happy state after having for years suffered every possible kind of toil and danger.** _

_**"Yes, my noble friends," he continued, addressing the company, "l assure you that my adventures have been strange enough to deter even the most avaricious men from seeking wealth by traversing the seas. Since you have, perhaps, heard but confused accounts of my seven voyages, and the dangers and wonders that I have met with by sea and land, I will now give you a full and true account of them, which I think you will be well pleased to hear."** _

_**As Sindbad was relating his adventures chiefly on account of the porter, he ordered, before beginning his tale, that the burden which had been left in the street should be carried by some of his own servants to the place for which Hindbad had set out at first, while he remained to listen to the story.** _

After these words and with the music still playing, Samantha yawned. – "How I wish to, at least lives in that time which these stories happened… No better, in the reality that happens in Magi. And meet Sinbad… Yes like this, would be so good." - Her eyes unconsciously closed, setting herself in a deep slumber. In her neck the red plastic stone shines, its light casting on her body and dragging her to an impossible place, which is in an impossible dimension.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

\- "Little girl. Hey, wake up, little girl."

Samantha stirred, something shook her shoulder, making her sleep fade and her eyes open slowly. Looking around, she was in a huge room, it's roof high enough, shelves full of books around, which the books she could see have large tomes. Looking at the floor, she saw that it is from marble. Herself is above a carpet, with rich and complex design, scattered around burgundy and yellow gold pillows, also with an intricate design.

\- "Samantha." – She turns to the voice. What she found there made her jaw drop to the floor, eyes widening, her hand uprising and pointing to the "person" at her view.

\- "I can't believe it, is impossible. I'm probably still dreaming." – She settles herself against the pillows. – "If I close my eyes and after I open, I'll wake up and see that I'm still in my bed, on my room and nothing will past as a dream." - She let the silence reside in, her breathing getting slower until the "person" spoke again.

\- "This is not a dream, my beloved girl, this is reality. Well, at least the alternative reality you wished to live." – She rose fastly, once again she is speechless at what she heard. Gathering her wits, she once again pointed at the "person".

\- "But you're a Djinn. A mythological creature from the Arabic culture. You shouldn't exist."

\- "And yet here I am, at your very front, moving and breathing. So I exist."

\- "Who are you? And how do you know my name?

\- "I'm Sitri. My name has meaning connected with desire and wishes, especially the ones that is made by women. That's why I moved you in here, while sleeping." – Samantha couldn't believe in what he's saying. The djinn in question what very alike the ones she sees in the Magi series. Blue color in his body, his gigantic form only concealed by a white garment that runs low in his hips and cascade over his thighs. His dark blue neck length hair framed his angular face. The full plump lips of the man smiled mischievously at the girl. Red draws that appear to be tattoos runs over his built body and strong arms. Samantha turned her eyes away, embarrassed at the display of a good looking male body. Golden jewels with red rubies here and there are on his figure, making the djinn even more appealing at her eyes and tastes.

\- "Also you asked how I know your name." – She looked back at him, making herself focus on his face. – "I know because I'm your djinn." – For the third time Samantha has no words to spoke. To shocked to express at that sentence from the mythical creature at her front. Smiling, the djinn walked at her direction while he shrank to human size. Sitri neared the brunette, his hand taking one of her wrists and pulling her to her feet. – "Still not believing me, my little girl?"

\- "How can I believe? This is insane. Is like I drunk too much and now I'm seeing and talking with things that aren't real. I…" – Sitri stopped her speech by putting a long finger on her lips, silencing her rambling. After, the hand that was holding her wrist, his hand settling on hers by the palm, the long blue fingers entwining on her pale and smaller ones. His other hand do the same at her other hand.

\- "Well, if I wasn't real, you couldn't touch me like this now, don't you think?"- She nodded at that. After she saw him looking at her body, making her self-conscious. – "Also we need to make you more presentable in this era." – He looked at her black tank top and black baggy pants, then he thought aloud. – "Probably red with gold details will suit you better."

Releasing one of his hands but still keeping Samantha closer by the other, Sitri started to work his magic on herself. His finger touched her forehead, white flying things, which later she recognized as the Rukh danced around her skin. The feeling of the Rukh on her body are warm and soft, like a touch of a lover. Seconds later, the feel of the artificial polyester changed for soft cotton with silk. It felt lighter and less clingy.

\- "Look at you, better this way." – He turned her body to face a mirror. She gasped at her figure. The white garments consisted in hugging figure top, which make her chest rose higher and a pronounced cleavage appears. Its end very near the underside of her breasts. The sets of straps of the top are red with golden scrollwork, one of them in the middle of her shoulders and the other dangled on her arms. Her pants are baggier than her old one, and it rode low on her hips. To hold it to not fall, two red straps with the same golden scrollwork, started in the middle of the rim at front, passed above her hipbone, hugging the side of her waist and after again linked in the middle of the back part on the pants. Her hair settled in a high ponytail, the bangs that are usually used at the side because of the long size now are parted at the middle, framing her face, the very middle portion of it pushed back.

The thing that let her more astounded is the jewelry: on her wrists rested two similar golden and large bracelets, one with details of a lion and another of a griffon, the details of it made in silver. On her ears, golden and small earrings in hoop style, three in one ear and 2 in another. In her feet, above her black shoes rested to more large bracelets, also very rich designed. But what made the brunette loose her breath was her necklace; the thing is like it evolved. Instead of the single ruby on the center, now more six small rubies, three in each side of the central and large one are framed by a beautiful intrinsic of chains.

\- "Like what you see, my little girl?"

\- "It's beautiful. I… I don't know how to thank you…"

\- "Stop. You don't need to thank me. After all, you're my master and I'm here to submit at your wishes."

\- "But I'm not the kind of person to make anyone to submit to me. I can't even make my own pet to obey my orders…

\- "So that is what brings us to your wish and my objective." - His hands circled her neck, touching directly her necklace. – "Solomon authorized me to let you stay in this dimension as long my magoi can sustain. The maximum I can is for seven days."

\- "But seven days is too few to get what I want."

\- "I'm sorry my little girl but is all I can do, for now. Unless you train your own magoi, I can take it from you and make your state in this dimension larger than seven days. Anyway, returning to what I was speaking, this necklace is what will mark the days you can stay here. You will see it by the color of the rubies, the vivid color represents the time you still have and the pale ones represents what already passed."

\- "I understand, I'll try to make this travel of mine be longer, I need to pass as much time I can with what I want."

\- " 'What' you want or should I say 'who' you want?" - Samantha blushed, feeling her face warm at the meaning. She heard Sitri chuckles at her side. Then he turned her around, his hands running on her arms and stopping on her wrists. – "My little girl, I'll teach you, besides the art of surviving against Al Sarmen's pupils that probably will have to deal with in this world, the art of seduction, for you to get your purple-haired man."

\- "How do you know it's him that I want?"

\- "That is Sinbad, the King of Sindria which conquered your heart? Yes, I know. Every time he appears on the screen of that device you calls computer, you keep staring at him, at the point to day-dreaming."

\- "But if I truly conquest his heart, I'll have him for a small time. I want more than that."

\- "My little girl, everything that is based in fiction is inspired for something on the reality. I assure that you'll have him at your side for a little longer than you think. But, for now…" – Suddenly, the djinn pulled Samantha to him, pressing her body against himself. His hands made hers settle on his waist while his arms rested on her shoulders, his hands setting on her neck, fingers caressing the nape. – "…I'll teach you the art of seduction. As you know very well, Sinbad is known to be a ladies man, so at first, you'll need to entrance him with your movements."

Samantha saw how close the djinn is of her body. She raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious at his behavior. – "I don't know if you're trying to help me or just to feel me up."

\- "Trying to help you. I'm not kind of man to like to press myself into a woman in the way you're meaning. In that way, I prefer much more to be into a man. However I never dismiss if appears a woman willingly for me" – He winked at the brunette. – "Now, coming back into business, you can seduce him by dancing. You don't have large chest but the shape of your lower torso and legs are fine. Like I making with you right now, you will bring his hands to your waist, after you run yours hands through his arms and stop on his neck. With your fingers, slowly and making circled movements, your cares the base of his neck, just in the point my fingers are on your nape right now."

The young woman felt the fingers so slowly caress the sensitive skin there, making shivers run down on her spine. – "Keep your brows eyes locked with his golden ones. Depending of the expression you'll see if he's liking it or not. After starting to move your hips to a side to another, letting he feel how your body is moving. Ever so slowly and without his knowledge press your body against his, hips still moving. After that, surely, he'll pull you closer and then you're free to move your body in the way you want. His body will follow your movements just to seek the warm and softness that is coming from yours. So you'll realize that his eyes aren't anymore looking at your eyes but yes to your lips. If you let him kiss and be respond at it so, my dear, will have point of no return and your wish will be granted."

Sitri stopped to moving and give a few steps back. And then Samantha realized that she was about to kiss the djinn, the urge coming from the luring the entire dance and grinding made on her body and mind. The brunette shook her head, trying to disperse it. – "Is so easy to seduce you, my little girl. He'll soon get bored of you after he got his piece of pleasure from your body."

\- "Like I would be so easy to giving at the first time." – The brunette frowned, stomping her feet.

\- "So then, as an advice, be the one dominating, not the one submitting. Also take note that Sinbad is an adventurer before as a king, so he likes challenges and conquer them. Your appearance already is exotic (now), but it will complement with your personality. Do you understand that?"

\- "Yes, I do."

\- "That is good. Now your turn, seduce me."

She blushed instantly, her hands trembling. – "B-but…"

\- "He'll not wait you forever, little girl. He'll get bored and after walk away."

\- "OKAY, okay, I get it." – She heard him snap his fingers and suddenly a music started to play, slow beats with the medium speed of a violin playing on it showing that the music mean to be romantic and a bit sensual. Swallowing hard, she looked at the ground and starts to walk into the djinn, her hips moving with the beats shyly.

\- "My little girl, seducing isn't just moving your body in enticing ways, your eyes looking at your partner counts too. So look at me." – Shyly, Samantha rose her gaze to look at Sitri's eyes, his bluish gaze holding her in an almost reassuring way. – "Just like that, my little girl, use your ever present shyness at your advantage. As much you act like a maiden, more irresistible you'll be at his eyes." – The male heard her murmuring that in fact she's a maiden but he discarded it to speed the process. His time to explaining things is nearing the end and she needs to start her adventure before the other djinns knowledge what Sitri is doing.

Her hands fisted on the fabric of her pants until she neared the blue male, mimicking what he did earlier. Then slowly and trembling, she caught his hands and placed on her hips, which are moving in small circles. Then her hands traveled on his skin, passing by strong biceps, broad shoulders and stopping at the soft skin of the male's nape, feeling the soft dark blue strands there. Then she saw it, his lips parting and sighing lowly. Samantha smiled at that, her initial efforts are working.

Getting bold, one of her hands traveled on his spine, then stopping on his lower back and pressing the male on her. – "Just like that, my little girl, turning bold in a point will gain some credit." – With her hips, she started to make undulations movements with her torso, also balancing her weight from a feet to another. In the mist of her concentration she couldn't realize that Sitri was grinding against her.

\- "That is enough, little girl."- He stopped her movements by stilling her hips with his hands. – "You learned it quickly. If we continue this, I think you'll not be able to stop." - He chucked at her dazed eyes. Once again she shook he head from the weariness. – "Now time to you start your travel." - Taking one of her hands, Sitri walked to a far wall, dragging her together. Nearing a plain wall, Sitri touched it, which emitted a blind light and after disappeared. The vision made her lose her breath, and also make her fearful.

At distance she could see the Earth, the dark space full of bright starts as background. So then she could see white rukhs flying directly to the planet.

\- "Here is the portal for your journey, also here starts your countdown."

\- "But how I'll speak to you after? I don't have the knowledge from everything from here."

\- "These bracelets on your wrists and ankles are also metal vessels, together with the necklace they held my powers to you use. Also, about dealing in this world, remember the few things you know about this universe, the rest you will learn through living it."

\- "Last question: How I summon you?"

\- "Sitria Aran, those are the words. And also, it's yours." – He gave back her book of 1001 Nights and her mp3 player. After that, without letting her say anything, he pushed the female in the edge of the place. Samantha screamed while falling, fearing her death approaching before she could start anything.

Closing her eyes, the only thing that chanted on her head was. – God, help me please! Because my greedy wish brought things above my knowledge, that are dangerous and at same time, exciting.

**End of the Chapter**


	2. The Night They Met

\- "Ouch, my head!" – Samantha groaned, her eyes opening but after closing at sudden brightness coming from around. Adjusting her sight at the illumination, she looks around. She is leaning against a wall that appears to belong to a house. Holding her now two precious things of her dimension, she rose to her feet, searching for any aspects that she may recognize. But first, she looked into her clothes where she could hide her mp3 player. Soon she found that Sitri made two pockets on her baggy pants. – "So convenient. I'll thank you later." – She put said device in the very end of the pocket. Successfully it didn't make a plump on the fabric.

' _You can thank me now.'_

\- "Sitri?"

' _I can speak directly in your mind. So no need to talk.'_

'Where am I?'

' _Well, walk at the very end of this way and you'll see._ ' - She walked until the floor of clay changed to stone, and then she could see. Tends with various types of products, colors and objects, people with smiles on their faces, chatting loudly, children running in the streets. The temperature warm and sweet breezes passing by. The smell of sea mingling with the ones of the market

'Sindria.'

' _Yeah, and probably you'll find your man here. He likes to walk among the citizens, however he do it while camouflaging himself.'_

'I see…'

'Well, walk around. If you're lucky, you bump on him.' – Samantha sighed. If she is very lucky she can find the king walking around. Despite the island being small, it is full of people. She bumped three times on a random person who made her hold against her chest her book. Walking at the far end of the path, she breathed in relief.

Then the path at her front looked dark and shadowed, some people here and there stopped on the spots. As the brunette passed those people, she could see at the corner of her eye they gazing at her. Fear makes her walk faster, until someone blocked her path.

\- "Little girl, how pretty is your book. Can you give it to me?" – The man neared the woman, making Samantha retreat some steps.

'Wait, they're talking in Arabic yet I can understand them. How this is possible?'

' _Since you're in this universe, things from it can apply upon you. Like you understanding what they're saying.'_

'About things applying on me, how I can get out of this?'

' _Use your strength.'_

'Sitri, what do you mean by that? I'm not a gladiator to finish them off. SITRI!' – He doesn't answer her.

Damn.

\- "No, I cannot. It's precious to me." – Her breath sped up, eyes looking for a way out of the situation, the Arabic language now very understandable at her mind. And from the man, coming very dangerous to herself.

\- "But it looks like is very expensive. Also I would say the same of your jewels. I want them too."

\- "Like I said, I cannot give that."

\- "She cannot give it." – Another man spoke, laughing. All of the other men laughed together. However, abruptly, they stopped, looking seriously to her. – "Give now, or I'll take your things and your clothes too. Maybe your body also."

Samantha felt her mind started to panic on the near danger but she forced herself to calm down and think. – 'Use my strength, he said…" – At the corner of her eye she saw rukh flowing into the bracelet of her left wrist. Then things hit and an idea surged. The brunette waited the man get very closer, and then she punched him in the stomach with all of her force. The man fall on the floor, doubling in pain. She stared shocked in what she has done. Then all the men look with such anger. – "GET HER!"

That time, her mind screamed run. And was it she'd done.

In fast speed, she turned corners, passed through pathways, pushing through the people to pass. Looking behind, she saw, despite the distance, the dangerous men running for her. Samantha turned into a corner to foil her pursuers but something resembling like a wall stopped her run, making her fall into it. She heard the something groaning in pain under herself. Opening her eyes, she looked at it, which in fact, is someone.

Her hands are set in a broad chest, which felt hard under her fingertips. Her legs at each side of his waist, which made her straddle him. – 'Of all the stuff I could bump, I'd to bump into a man…' – His head was hidden by white scarf wrapped around. The only thing she could saw is his golden eyes and a bit of his tanned skin.

Exactly like a certain king…

Her eyes widened. - "Could it be…" – She shook her head. Impossible. Sinbad is a king, he'll not walk around here in this hour of the day.

'By the way, what your of the day is now?'

\- "I FOUND HER. HERE!" – Looking behind herself, she saw one of her pursuers pointing and start to run at her. Lifting quickly, she got her book from the floor and run away, leaving the fallen stranger stunned on the floor. Once again, she run through the paths she could find. Her legs started to protest at the excessive use and her lungs to stop and breath properly. After some meters she stopped, her legs refusing to walk one more step, her back against a wall to sustain her balance. Then she heard her pursuers nearing. – "Damn!" – Making a least attempt to hide her book, she tried to fit it into her other pocket. With difficulty, she could put it inside. However it will bump painfully on her thigh if she needs to run again.

Suddenly someone pushed her wrist, dragging herself against a very hard, tall and also warm body. Looking up she saw that was the very man she bumped moments ago. Thinking the worst of it, she starts to wriggle violently from the man's hold. – "Let me go in this instant, now. Or I'll hit y…" – He turned her around, pressing her against the wall and his body pressing against hers, preventing the brunette to kick or punch him. After, his hand flies to her mouth, silencing her outburst. She looked frightened to the taller male. - 'Now there is my end. Damn, I got so close, I just wish to, at least, see him.'

\- "Now need to fear, my lady. I'll not hurt you." – The man rummaged into the garment on his head. The part was on his mouth fall, revealing to the brunette his face. She gasped, her breath and heartbeat skipping and after faster.

'Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!' – The anime will never done justice in how he locks in flesh and bones. His sharp and strong jaw completed with an angular nose and plump lips. His golden eyes are mischievously looking at her, which accompanied the growing smile. Some of his purple locks of hair are glued to his sweaty skin on the neck area, others on his face.

\- "My lady, I'm trying to help you, so please don't scream." – His voice so rich and deep, the accent so exotic in good ways that made her spine tingles. His longer fingers gone out of my mouth, which now he can see my slacked jaw. Suddenly they could hear footsteps approaching, which made the taller male look to the side instantly. Samantha now could see the glistening skin of his neck and collarbone, in which small rays of the sun fall on. How she want to taste his skin now… Talking about body, she could feel the taunt muscles through the robes he's using, the warmness that is seeping out, in a very contrast from the cold wall against the uncovered skin of her back.

'He's like a God in Earth and I'm small ant in which he can play at his own way.'

_'Yes, but you can change that. Remember what I said to you before, he likes exotic things. Be an exotic one. If he sees you as weakling, be stronger and show to him you can handle yourself.'_

'But how I can do that?'

' _Use your mind, little girl. Aren't taking martial art classes in the past three months?'_

'Oh, that is right.'

Getting of her internal rambling, she heard footsteps approaching quickly and passing fast from where they are. His hands are holding her in the place, while is eyes zoomed in the other men passing through their hiding place. As the last man passed, the brunette released her breath and warmth and pressure from the body that was deliciously pressed against disappeared from her front. She holds herself to not whine at the lost of the contact.

Shyly she looked at him and saw he staring back, them he saw her looking back, which he opened a smile. Her heart beat faster instantly. Getting a grip from herself, she thanked at the male. – "Thank you, good sir, to help me."

\- "It's not a problem, miss." – His smile never faltering.

\- "I shall make my leave, then." – She tried to walk away, remembering that she shouldn't know whom he really is. However his hand shoot, grabbing at hers and stopping her steps. The brunette looked at him, waiting for to voice the reason of his actions. Then his hand dragged her near himself, her heart beat uncontrollably on her ribcage but she kept her poker face.

\- "You are not from here, are you?" – Now her heart skipped a beat, fear running in her spine. How she will explain that for the king?

However since he doesn't know that she knows he is the majesty, she make herself act suspicious. – "Why should I tell it to you, since you is a stranger to me?"

He stared shocked at the brunette, in a very similar way in which he looked at Aladdin in the seventh episode of the anime. Samantha tried very hard to not laugh at his expression. Well, at least, her oblivious behaviour is working. – "Why are you gaping at me?"

He coughed, trying to compose himself. Is very, very hard to not laugh at Sinbad's expression, since is rare to someone don't know who really is, but rarities happens sometimes, even they're fake ones.

' _Be clever inside, play dumb outside, all to hide our roots and true intentions. I wonder how long you'll hide yourself from him.'_

'If anything goes far, which is kind hard to happens, Sitri.'

' _The impossible already happened. You found him in the most remote part of his kingdom. Now get the chance and use it.'_

\- "Miss?" – His voice make her out of her reveries. She once again looked at him, his stare are penetrating on her own. Her cheeks felt warm, she prayed to the shadows hide the red from her face. – "How do you think the king of this country looks like?"

She raised her eyebrow, releasing her hand from his clutches. – "That was a complete change of topic… Well, I think he's already a old man, like, in his 60 years old or more. Kind of fat, white hair on his head, full of white beard too. Yeah, probably king Sinbad is like this." – At each aspect she told, the older male expression, to disgust at horrified. Samantha heard Sitri laughing in her mind, also internally she is laughing so much. As innocent as she could, she expressed worry to the man. – "Are you alright? You're making weird expressions." – Her djinn burst of laughing inside her mind.

He cleared his throat. – "Nothing, miss. At least, you can give to me your name, since I saved your life moments ago." – He's right, on his own will he saved the brunette from the thieves. I should reciprocate it.

– "My name is Samantha. Nice to meet you."

\- "Miss Samantha. Interesting name." – He once again grabs my hands and kiss it. I could feel the smoothness of his lips in my skin. – "My name is…"

\- "HEY, YOU! SHE HAS A COMPANION NOW! LETS GET THEM!" – Samantha and Sinbad stopped what they're doing and looked at the man. After the troupe of thieves appeared behind them, should have now fifteen or twenty behind the one that screamed. Samantha once again dislodged her hand from Sinbad (regretfully) and gave a few steps back.

\- "Run." – That's all she said, turning on her feet and running and giving a mad dash. Seconds later she saw Sinbad running at her side.

'What? Should it be easy for him to fight against bandits?'

' _He was no metal vessels within him. Maybe he thought it would call attention if he walked with it in this part of the city.'_

'Such an idiot.'

' _Now you're sounding like Ja'Far.'_

'I think it's not time to it. I need to think in a way to get us both out of the situation I brought upon myself.'

' _Once again you're dismissing what I said hours ago. Use your strength and skills together with the metal vessels.'_

'I got it. I got it.'

Throwing her embarrassment to the side, she grabbed his hand and pulled in against the wall. – "Listen to me, you run to that side…" – She pointed the pathway that is very near where they are. – "…And I keep walking this path. Do you got it?"

\- "But miss…"

\- HEY YOU! I'LL HAVE MY OWN WAY WITH YOU, LITTLE GIRL!

\- "No buts." – She pulled him from the wall and pushed in to the start of the other path. – "Now go and don't follow me." – She started her running, leaving the most powerful man in this universe and her obsession behind. – 'Damned be my own luck or lack of it.'

Seeing at her front, a wooden barrel was laying down besides wooden boxes. Using her hands and the momentum of her speed, her jumped above the barrel, falling with a `oof` on the dirty ground and easily rising to start the faster pace. – 'Need to thank later my cousin to taught me pakour.'

Unfortunately, her energy was running out and the thieves nearing. Seeing some scattered piece of woods on the floor she took one and wield it with both of her hands, bracing herself in a corner she waited one of the thieves to near her spot.

The thief passed her and she slammed the wood on his back, making the guy scream with the impact and fall face first in the ground. Thankfully, the wooden didn't shattered or splintered under the slam. Another one saw the mess his companion was in the floor, advanced against the brunette, however Samantha used the blunt and plain tip of the wood, slamming it in the man's stomach. The said male howled in pain, falling too on the floor and clutching the abused area in pain.

Then more 2 thieves appeared, growling at her when they say the state of their allies. – "Girl, I'll bring so much pain to your body that you'll beg for death comes quickly. Be sure of that." – Her panic rises on her mind, clouding the reasoning. Screaming, she swings the wood here and there, trying to hit the other two but was useless.

One of the men grabs the wood, pulling Samantha forward to him, after taking her makeshift sword. The other one holds her from her arms, twisting it behind her back painfully, she groaned at it but refused to release sounds of pain. She felt the man behind herself put his face on her neck, nuzzling her skin. She felt disgusted at that. – "You smell so good, woman. Maybe I can have fun with you than kill you. Don't you think, Nadik?

\- "You are right, Salam. Despite she doesn't have large tits, her belly and hips are fascinating." – The man Salam, neared her body, his hands setting on her stomach and lowering through her lean belly, her hips and after squeezing her thighs. Samantha was on verge of tears, that men defiling her body and she couldn't do anything. Their strength is superior of hers. Then, at the side, she saw her object of fascination fighting against other group of thieves. Apparently Sinbad is using his magoi manipulations skills to scatter them away, but since the group is larger than hers, is getting some difficulties in protect himself. – 'Damn, I'm so useless. I even couldn't protect him.'

' _Use your strength.'_ – The male voice singed on her mind. – _'If strength isn't enough, use your skills.'_

'Sitri… B-but I don't have any skills.'

' _In order to not harm the king, you baffled the thieves from him using yourself as major target. A heroic attitude and probably Sinbad will vision in the future. But now you need to focus on your situation and get a better grasp from it. You have skills, remember all the stuff you read, watched and listen about fighting. Use your head.'_

'Use my head.' – She looked fiercely at the man touching her, her teeth bearing at him. – **"Stop to touching me!"** – And then Samantha slammed hard her forehead against the thief nose, hearing the bone cracking at the impact. On the other hand she felt a throbbing pain on her head, her eyes blurry while seeing the blood gushing out from the male's nose. The woman smiled at that.

' _You know, is not like that I'd meant but worked anyway.'_ -She would make a retort at that but her breath caught off instantly; a fist connecting hard against her stomach wiped out her smile, making her gasping for breath. She coughed hard, trying to think while taking as much of air she could to her lungs. After he kicked on her thigh, making she groan in pain. She just didn't fall because the male behind her was holding herself up.

– "Not so fierce now, bitch! Now, my time for fun!" – Once again, the thief with the bleeding nose approached. Gathering her wits, she waited for get very near and then, using all the strength she could must of her legs and ignoring the pain in one of her thighs, she pushed it against the other's chest. Combining the momentum, she felt the man behind her bagging hard against the wall. Samantha freed herself from the now limp clutches and walked fast out from there.

Unfortunately, her head throbbed painfully, making her gasp. She leaned against the wall to recover but the ache is so problematic that made her loose her balance and fall to the floor. Whimpering in pain, her mind going slowly black, the vision blurring even more until she lost her conscious.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

The time slowed as also everything around of him following it. His eyes glued to the now unconscious woman on the dirty ground, her forehead with a cut which dripped blood and defenceless from the now five thieves nearing her body. His protective side demanding him to run to the brunette and punch the men away from her but nothing in this situation is like he wanted to be.

\- **"Don't touch her!"** – Sinbad snapped at the thief. Said thief, the one with the now broken nose, smiled at him, his lips and chin bloodied from the earlier assault.

\- "Look, the king is here to hunt us, isn't, Your Majesty? Not so almighty without your useless generals, neh?!" – The man crouched near the fallen woman, his finger tracing her jaw in a gentle way. The king growled at the thief.

\- "Get away from the woman. **Now!**

\- Oh?! And what you'll gonna do?" – Sinbad grinded his teeth, anger starting to pour.

\- "Who here is useless?" – With the sudden voice, which Sinbad instantly recognized, red wires fled to encounters and wrap on the five thieves near the brunette's body. After it pulled them away from the woman.

\- Ja'Far!' – The white-haired man appeared from the shadows, his hands twisting the wire in his pale fingers. After we felt the hands that was holding him on the stop vanish, crying being heard. Turning his vision to behind, he saw pink-haired Fannalis throwing the thieves to the wall. – "Masrur."

After tying hard the thieves, the serene expression of his advisor changed to an angry one. - "You're so irresponsible. Sinbad. \How can you walk around without your metal vessels, unprotected?"

\- "I wouldn't finding them with that. They' call too much attention. – The purple-haired male reasoned. Ja'Far 's face still angry. The taller Fannalis stays himself quiet at his king's side.

\- "But still, you're so reckless…" – The younger male sighed, his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at the woman lying on the floor. – "We should take her to Yamuhaira, to see the extension of her damages.

Quickly, Sinbad crouched near her body, his hands turning her head, his eyes scrutinizing her face. She has a cut on her forehead that is slowly sipping blood out and is already forming a bump. – "She hit really hard."

\- "What?" – His advisor asked, crouching at his king's side to also look at the brunette.

\- "Do you see the one with a broken nose?" – Ja'Far looked at said man. – "She hit him with her forehead.

The white-haired male raised his eyebrow. – "No wonder that she is in this state now." – Ja'Far eyes inspected her body, soon spotting a bruise on her stomach. – "And this one was because…"

\- "Because she broke the man's nose and he retaliated." - He took the woman in his arms, the movement making her groan in pain. Hearing it, he asked in a low voice. – "Are you awake, miss?"

She briefly opened her eyes but after closing again, her face contorting in pain. – "Barely… I should say."

\- "Rest reassured my lady, you're safe. But for now, I want to you put both of your arms in my neck. I can't have you falling from my arms while carrying on the way along my palace."

Her hands squirmed to his neck, suddenly her face burying on his neck. It makes he halt on his steps and after resume it again. – "Sleep, miss. Nothing will harm you."

\- "Thank you." - That was her last whisper before the dreamland caught the brunette. Sinbad heard Ja'Far chuckle at his side, Masrur at his other one, carrying the thieves by the red wires. A purple eyebrow rises, questioning at his general smiles.

\- "My king, I keep wondering if it's the first time you're carrying a woman like this without the objective 'have fun' with her. You even aren't drunk."

Sinbad pouts. – "You're insulting me, Ja'Far. Why so little faith in my motives?"

\- "So tell me one time that you carried a woman without the objective to satisfy your desire."

\- "Ah, you know, there is a time…" – He thought hard, trying to remember something, but nothing came. His pout widened. – "You know what? Just forget it." – Ja'Far chuckled eve more.

\- "Now, Sinbad, could you explain how you and this young woman put yourselves in this situation?

\- "Well…"

.FLASHBACK

_\- "So hot. And I thought the great desert was the worst." – I dried the sweat from my brow, the sun hitting mercilessly my cloaked figure. The humidity from the sea combined with the heat weather is, probably, my lifetime enemies. – "No wonder in my sleep I take my clothes off." – Sighing, I walked through a pathway, which is in the shadows, blessing that I could hide for moments from the scorching sun._

_Lately I was receiving complaints from the citizens about a group of thieves, which are taking of them and after, letting their mark in which any possible way they could think, days passes and things was getting worse. So then I'd the brilliant idea to investigate it by myself. Also I'd the brilliant idea to investigate it without my metal vessels. I know that is really a stupid move, to leave behind the metal vessels and goes straight on danger but if I took it with myself, I would call attention from people, attention I don't need now._

_I was about to turn a corner when something bumped hard against, making me fall to the floor. After, this 'something' falls upon myself (which, was surprisingly lighter for the force of the bump). Groaning, I opened my eyes. The sight making me swallows hard and forgets what exactly I was doing._

_In fact, a woman is in top of me. She whimpered in pain, putting her hands on my chest to gain leverage and raise herself. Her brown hair is set high in a ponytail, her bangs set in a way that made the center of her face free of it, her lips open while she panted for breath. My gaze descended to her neck, which also have drops of sweat falling through her delicate collarbone and disappeared her cleavage, that are moving co-ordinately with her breathing. Talking about it, she wasn't a busty woman, but definitely the size is enticing. Her lower torso lean, completing with hips standing out from the low riding pants. Her red clothes in stark contrast against her slight pale skin, how my hands now itched to touch the body at my front, even if the circumstances aren't appropriate for that._

_Raising my eyes, I could see that her eyes also are brown, which are now staring intently at mine. I internally cursed if she could recognize me._

_\- "Could it be…"_

_Damn._

_\- "I FOUND HER! HERE!" – Her eyes widened, her head turning to see the ordeal happening behind. Cursing, the brunette got out of me, took something that was in the floor and ran with all of her might from the place. Thinking fast, I moved fast from the floor and hide myself in the shadows, waiting for the group of man passes._

_\- 'They're pursuing her? But why?' – Curiosity got the best of me. Mentally remembering the paths of this part of the city, I passed through to reach the girl. Then I see red passing quickly, calculating which point we reach her, I sprinted to her direction._

_Finally reaching her, I grab her wrist, bringing her closer to myself. She looks at me shocked and starts to wriggle to set herself free. - "Let me go in this instant, now. Or I'll hit y…" – I turn her around, pressing her against a nearby wall with my body; if she tried to kick or punch me would be useless. Unfortunately or fortunately now I could_ feel _her soft curves against my body, her warmness very inviting despite being the hot weather._

_\- 'Damn, need to get a hold of myself. Take deep breathes, to stop to think with the head downstairs and more with the one attached in your neck.' – It's quite a time I didn't satisfy my needs in the arms of a willing woman. Between the diplomatic travels, to check the progress of Alibaba and Aladdin's training, to investigate about Al-Sarmen wills and Sindria internal problems I got so tired that the only I longed at the end of the day is sleep. But now with the kids in their own paths of getting better on their own way, Ja'Far spies acting in finding out about Al-Sarmen moves. This kind of 'need' hit tons on me, and now is making itself present in the sight of this young woman. Focusing in the woman, I see her looking terrified, and start to scream to let go of her. My hand flied to her mouth, silencing her outburst. She feared me._

_\- "Now need to fear, my lady. I'll not hurt you." – I rummaged in the garment that hide my features, the part that was on my mouth falling, I smiled at her, reassuring that no harm will come, then she looked shocked at me. – 'Now it's the time that she'll point at me and recognize.' – I waited more seconds, which she shook her head and looked suspiciously at me. - "My lady, I'm trying to help you, so please don't scream." – She nodded and so I release her lips._

_Hearing footsteps approaching, I looked to the side, the pursuers zooming past our hiding place. When the last man passed, I (regretfully) stepped back, giving her some space. She averted her gaze, her fingers twisting in each other, probably thinking in something to speak. Shyly she looked at me. - "Thank you, good sir, to help me."_

_Now that is really cute. - "It's not a problem, miss." -_ _I really wish to have my arms circling her frail body and protect her from any harm._

_\- "I shall make my leave, then." – Her voice got me out of my internal rambling. I cannot let her walk away. Something tells me to get closer of this woman, which goods things might happens with me. My hand shoots up, grabbing her wrists and once again bringing her closer. Her brow eyes gazed with confusion at my face._

_\- "You are not from here, are you_?" – _She kind of delayed her answer, make me suspect of something. After she looked suspiciously at me._

_\- "Why should I tell it to you, since you is a stranger to me?" – Now I stared with shock to the brunette. How can have someone that doesn't know who I am? I coughed, recomposing myself, after I called her. – "Miss?" – I stared intently at her, making my next question. - "How do you think the king of this country looks like?"_

' _The brunette dislodged her hand from mine, still looking suspicious at me. - "That was a complete change of topic… Well, I think he's already a old man, like, in his 60 years old or more. Kind of fat, white hair on his head, full of white beard too. Yeah, probably king Sinbad is like this." - I heard Zepar burst in laughing t my head, my face probably expressing weird thinks and the woman looks innocently, asking. - "Are you alright? You're making weird expressions."_

_Clearing my throat, I asked at her. - "Nothing, miss. At least, you can give to me your name, since I saved your life moments ago."_

" _My name is Samantha. Nice to meet you."_

_Samantha, what a weird name. Maybe she's from Laem Empire… - "Miss Samantha. Interesting name." – I grab her hand and kiss it. I could feel the softness of her skin. Now probably is the best time to reveal myself. – "My name is…"_

_\- "HEY, YOU! SHE HAS A COMPANION NOW! LETS GET THEM!" – Both of our heads turn to the screaming man, seeing that fifteen or more men are behind the one that screamed._

_\- "Run."- That is all she said, after running with all of her might from there. Seconds later I realized who are that men and also I run fast from there. Minutes later I could reach the brunette and run at her side. I cursed myself and my stupidity to no bring at least one metal vessel with me._

_Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and pushed me to a corner. - "Listen to me, you run to that side…" – She pointed the pathway that is very near where they are. – "…And I keep walking this path. Do you got it?"_

_\- "But miss…"_

_\- HEY YOU! I'LL HAVE MY OWN WAY WITH YOU, LITTLE GIRL!_

_\- "No buts." – She pulled me from the wall and pushed to the start of the other path. – "Now go and don't follow me." – Then the brunette ran to the opposite path. Sensing that most of the men are still pursuing her, I charged myself against the ones that stayed behind to get me, my fists connected hard on their faces, knocking them out. Tem minutes later, I was panting and the man out unconscious on my feet. Gathering my breathing, I run to where Samantha was._

_The brunette was still in one piece, two of the thieves on the ground and groaning in pain, in her hand a piece of word. After more two pursuers appeared, cornering her._

" _Girl, I'll bring so much pain to your body that you'll beg for death comes quickly. Be sure of that." – They growled at her. I run to where she was but 5 pursuers blocked my path, circling me. I looked at her with worry, thinking how many she could handle._

_The brunette swing forward her wood piece but the thief blocked it, taking it out of her hold. With that, he pulled the woman forward. Turning her around, he locked her hands behind, which made her groan in pain. After the man holding her nuzzled her neck, a smile of contempt appearing on his face. - "You smell so good, woman. Maybe I can have fun with you than kill you. Don't you think, Nadik?_

_\- "You are right, Salam. Despite she doesn't have large tits, her belly and hips are fascinating."_ – _The man Salam, neared her body, his hands setting on her stomach and lowering through her lean belly, her hips and after touching her thighs. I growled at that, something inside demanding to rip off the hands of that man. Is the ultimate disgrace of man touching a woman in horrid ways._

" _ **Stop to touching me!"**_ _– The woman screamed, her head hitting hard the man's nose. The sick sound of bone creaking and after the scream of pain from the thief makes me open a smile. I wondered if the woman has some strength in herself, which make her more interesting at my eyes._

_However my smile is whipped off my face when the injured man punches hard on her stomach, the woman whimpered in pain. After the thief kick on her thighs, making her lean loose her breathing. – "Not so fierce now, bitch! Now, my time for fun!" – I wriggled furiously, punching the thieves out of my way but these ones are more resistant._

_And then I looked shocked at what happened. She pushed up both of her legs, giving a hard blow directly on the injured male at her front, which after make her bang hard on the wall the other man. She clutched at her stomach, her eyes scrunched up in pain but still trying to stay on her feet. Moments later she couldn't stay on her feet and fall unconscious on the floor._

End of Flashback

\- "And that is all happened before you and Masrur arrived." – The king finished his speech. At the time Sinbad finished it they'd already arrived in the palace. Sinbad looked down, the woman know as Samantha still out for the world, her hands and face still on his neck.

\- "Ja'Far, fetch Yamuraiha and speak to her to go at one of the guest rooms. She need to heal Samantha." – Upon hearing the command, the white-haired male bowed, walking away from the couple. Nearing the first empty room Sinbad could find, he entered in and softly deposited the brunette onto the silk sheets. Sitting on the bed, he arranged her bangs of her face by the side. His fingers of his right hand tracing her cheeks, jaw and stopping on the left side of her neck.

He should really stop to feel her skin, to put deep down the urges touching a warm and soft body like hers, to do more than just touching and just let his protectiveness side stay on the front of his mind. So then his hand returned to her cheek.

The brunette started to move on her sleep, making the purple-haired male still his movements. She nuzzled the hand on her skin, after her hand shoot up, taking his. He looked at her, checking if the girl is already awake, however her eyes are closed.

So then the hand that was holding his started to move. Down on her neck, her collarbone. Then, oh so slowly she passed on her breast. Sinbad's lips opened, gulping hard, holding himself to not squeeze the soft flesh. Then she moved her hand down, passing on her stomach, belly, on her hip and settle it on her clothed thigh.

Damn.

Oh damn, so tempting. His male needs plus his dark side ever creeping on his mind are demanding to just ravage her now and forget consequences, the fullness of the flesh making him squeezes the spot. – 'What a tease. Looks like days have passed and my libido is getting the better of me. Damn your personality being so different from the other woman I met.' – He looked at the door, thinking in how many minutes will take to Yuramaiha to get here. Suddenly her hand dragged slowly his up, now stopping it on her mound, holding it there, and then she moved it in circular motions.

Well, he really held himself. In the deepest of his heart he realty tried to push away his urges. But the woman is teasing him. Unconsciously she wants to be touched. And who is he to deny that?

Sinbad lies down against her right side, her hand still holding his on her chest. Then he propped himself up in his left elbow, his mouth soon descending on her neck, sucking lightly on the skin there, his hand, besides resuming the circle motion, started to squeeze her mound. And then he heard her breathless and low moan coming out of her lips.

In a part of his mind, his reason tells him to stop, that he's taking advantage of the brunette. But these are pushed aside by the lust and desire and need for release of his libido, demanding the male to take her clothes off and _get inside_.

In the mist of his torment within his head, he completely missed her other hand creeping on his back, descending and settling on his ass, her hand squeezed one of the toned cheeks, hard. He groans, the sudden touch making him bite on her neck. Seeing the damage done on her skin, that now is red and teeth marked, he licked and kissed the spot. If the brunette asks what is the he'll tell that one of the teeth bit her there. His hand that was still on her breast, abandoned the circle motions and now pinched the nipple through the fabric of her top. She whimpered at that, lips parting to let softly go the sounds. It makes his cock harden inside his robes.

\- 'The hell with it. Too much tease to me to stand.' – Throwing cautious to the window, he throws one leg over her right one, straddling her thigh. His hand going under her top, the skin of his hand on direct contact with the skin of her mound, fingers pinching, squeezing and pulling on the now hard nub. The leg he is straddling raised, making it grind against his hardening bulge. Hissing, he grinds back in a languid pace.

Suddenly, in the mist of all of this Sinbad hears approaching footsteps, which stilled all of his movements. Thinking fast, he pushed himself away from the woman, arranging as best as he can her clothes, her limbs and her hair. He darted near the window, faking to anyone that come inside that all f this time he was looking at the horizon. Soon he heard someone knocking on the door. - "Come in." – He pleaded to the gods that his bulge was well hidden under the layers of his robes.

Ja'Far and Yamuraiha enter the room, soon spotting their king looking through the window the first starts appearing on the dark sky. Yamu speaks. – "You called me, my king?"

\- "Yes, I need you to heal this young lady." – Sinbad walks once again to bed, soon the magician and the advisor approaching it. – "She, in her own way, tried to protect me from a group of thieves which was pursuing here on the outskirts of the city. Fortunately, this group of thieves are the ones which people complaining weeks ago."

\- "She wouldn't end up like this if you bring with yourself your metal vessels." – The white-haired male sharply replied, making the king sweat drop at that. – For the gods sakes, when will you think twice in your actions?" – The scowl of his advisor makes his head drops.

On the other side of the bed Yamu looks closely at Samantha's body, using her magic to search for any bruises on the brunette's body. – "Besides the one on her stomach, on her forehead and on her knuckles, she appears to have one on her thigh, on her back and one on her…Wait, this is a bite mark on her neck?" – Sinbad don't know how he kept his face straight, trying to show worry and surprise. – "In fact have a bite mark. Tche, damn that thieves." – Yamu looked confused at her king. – "They tried to abuse her. Thankfully, this woman fought her way out of it before faints on the floor." – He pushed her hair back, covering the mark which himself inflicted on her skin and trying to not show any guilt to his generals.

Rising up from the bed, he looked at the magician. "How many hours until she is completely healed?"

\- "Until the middle of the night she will be fine. However in order to it healed at it's complete extension, she needs to rest until tomorrow. So I don't want no one on her room bothering her." – She gazed at Sinbad, her blues eyes glaring directly at the taller man. – "Do I make myself clear?" – Sinbad sweated under her gaze, chanting on his mind _She knows. She knows._

He kept his poker face _._ – "I understand." – He walked to the door, wanting to get out of the room before the magician suspect anything else. – "Treat well of this young lady, Yamu. I need to talk with her tomorrow."

\- "As you whish, my king." – With that, he got out of the room, Ja'Far following behind.

\- "I keep wondering myself if this is only your token of gratitude towards the stranger or you got interest on her." – The white-haired spoke. Sinbad choose his words carefully, half-lying to his advisor.

\- "Both of the choices. In fact I want to know how she got inside Sindria without no one knowing of that. Besides the woman have pale skin and light colored features, very different from here."

\- "Do you think she is a spy from Kou Empire?"

\- "No, she isn't. You can see through her clothes and jewellery."

\- Maybe she is from Balbadd. A noble woman that suddenly got the interest in travel from her city ad look for adventure."- Ja'Far mused, thinking in the options. – "In a high hunch, she is from Laem Empire, one of Sherehazade spies."

\- "That can be too. Also she is a Dungeon Capturer. The jewels she used are too much expensive, even from noble persons from Balbadd or Laem." - Suddenly Sinbad stopped, looking to the smaller man. - "I want information about her, anything you can find. I'm feeling that she impacts us in a way or another."

\- "Yes, my king." – Ja'Far bowed, retreating his footsteps and walking away. Sinbad resumed his steps, going directly to his room on the purple lion tower. He thought about everything that happened today, the good moments (just like minutes ago) lingering on his mind.

Sinbad wondered how he got so interested on this particular woman. Perhaps because she's not like his dancing girls? Probably because she fought her escape with her own strength despite being weak? Or is for the thrill to have someone so exotic and (kind of) dangerous on his palace? He licked his lips, feeling the faded taste of her skin still there. He smiled, the challenge to accomplish good for his hunger for adventure. For a long time, he didn't feel like this, to have danger so near of him, making his dark side tingle.

Also all of it shoots through his spine, making the still hardening bulge between his legs aches for some sort of release. Entering his room and getting himself naked, he got under the covers of his bed, fists clenching on his member, thinking in the very woman and all the fun she will bring with herself.

**End of the Chapter**


	3. The Night She Lies to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics on this chapter are from the music "Desert Rain" by Edward Maya ft Vika Jigulina.

After a long time unconscious, Samatha slowly notices her surroundings. She's lying down in a soft mattress; sheets that are soft as a silk covered her body from the slight cold breeze from the morning (she hears birds chirping, so she assumed it's morning). Her head, fists and knees aches (in the head that is the worst one) and soon she realize that there is something aching on her neck.

Oh. She remembers very well where she got this one, making her blush just even at thinking of it. His touches made her body sing for more. Yet she is ashamed to let herself be like this, or better, to let Sitri manipulate her body like that. But the brunette don't deny that her liking for the bold moves.

\- 'How I wish to have that warmness against my skin. So good.'

_So, not mad anymore what I'd done, my master?_

'I'm still mad. If someone comes up and see what we was doing? Thank goodness to Sinbad have a sharp hearing and stops before Ja'Far or Yamuraiha could see what was happening.'

_But still, you liked very much. You should be pleased and grateful for what I'd done. Imagine how many girls would kill to be in your place._

'I never said I didn't like. What I said that the circumstances could put not me but Sinbad in great shame for the rest of his life.'

_Ok, ok, I get it. I will do it again when the proper time comes._

The brunette blushed at that. – 'No. The next not gonna happen. **If** happens, I'll be the one controlling my own movements, thanks very much.'

_Don't need be mad, you know._

'I'm not mad, I'm just… I really don't know what to feel. It felt completely wrong but also felt completely right to be touched by him.'

_This just mean one thing, you're falling in love with him, or just have a great desire to possess him to yourself._

'I can't let myself love him. He's a fictional character from a fictional story, and all of this I'm immersed will disappear in six days. But possess him is an another story…'

_But here he isn't fictional; he's made of flesh and bones just like you are. You felt it, which was pressed against you yesterday. And about you being here, you know you can extend that._

She ignored the last part. – 'I know, I know.'

So then Sitri kept himself quiet and the young woman could hear voices on the room, two males and one female. One of them belongs to Sinbad, the rich accent that come out makes she warm and fuzzy. The other male voice, more softer than the king, with not such Arabic accent (she could relate from the Nordic countries) but the Arabic words flowed fluently from the man, probably this voice belongs to Ja`Far. The female's voice, could be two options, or Pisti or Yamuraiha...

\- "My king, there some report that needs your immediate attention. So please, return at your office." – Ja`Far scolded, between the lines, his majesty.

\- "But I want to stay here. And that paperwork you can do it better than me." – Sinbad whined, which earned a soundly sigh from his advisor. Samantha holds herself to not laugh at Sinbad antics (or lack of).

\- "You know very well how our king is Ja'Far. When he's interested in something, he'll not rest until this interest go away." – The brunette heard soft footsteps getting near herself, soft skin getting in contact with her forehead. Soon something wet and slight cold enters in contact of her skin, making the aching on her head retreat considerably. Yeah, definitely is Yamuraiha using her healing powers.

The mage continued her speech. - "However, my king, she'll not wake up until her head is completely healed. You said she bumped very hard on the thief."

\- "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if something cracked. After all, bumping your skull into another one is the not most healthy way to save lives…" – Samantha blushed at that, feeling stupid of making such reckless move. – "Also two more things she carried with herself." – Heavier footsteps approached her bed, after she heard something fussing in what appears to be a mobile into side of the bed. – "A book in a dialect I don't understand at all and this… strange device."

\- 'Shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. They found my MP3 player.' – She heard the male fumble with her stuff, the sound of bumping on her device. – 'Need to think a way to him forget this.' – She moved her expression, faking her sudden awakening to the world of living.

\- "Oh my, her face is moving. Maybe she's awaking." – Yamu's hands retreated. Samantha eyes opened slowly, seeing the rays of the morning sun beaming on the room, after she saw Yamu's pale features, her blues eyes lighting up her smile. – "Are you alright, my dear?"

\- "I think so." – The brunette raises herself, groaning. Her hand fled to her head, feeling the bump in the middle of her forehead. – "My forehead probably is purple and bruised."

\- "In fact it have a bruise that is now purple, but isn't that huge." – Yamu answered.

\- "But it calls attention, since it probably is a stark contrast against my pale skin." – The mage nodded.

\- "I should say thank you… "- Ja'Far neared the bed, his hands folded on his large sleeves. – "To save our master from that thieves." – Well the thieves aren't exactly pursuing the king but the brunette kept this information at herself. – "Also thanks to help us in capture that group. They was distressing our citizens for quite a while."

\- "You're welcome, I guess… Ainnngh!" – Suddenly a sharp pain made itself present on the side of her head, the pain makes, her vision blurring, the world blurry and spinning before her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself falling to the side but a strong arm cushioned her fall. Her head is leaning into a plain and hard chest, the smell of cinnamon invading strongly her nostrils. She opens her eyes again, looking up at the golden eyes of Sinbad herself. If she could she would blush but the pain prevent her to do that. Her hand fists her hair, the pain all-intensifying. She could hear they speaking but couldn't focus on what they're saying. All of the noises seem distant.

'Sitri, this is your doing?'

_In part is. In fact, I'm helping the magician to make the pain away… Oh dear…_

'What happened?'

_There is someone of your dimension working to bring you back there, is trying to part this reality and retrieve you to the right course of things._

'I can't go back. Not now that I'm so close of him.'

_Trust me. This isn't the only time you'll see him. You'll have other opportunities…_

'I don't want to _wait_ for another opportunity. 'I want to enjoy this one I have _now_.' – The brunette almost growled, hiding her fear to loose what she has now. – 'Tell me, what is happening.'

You shouldn't be time traveling or travel through dimensions. Like I said, someone with a powerful magoi is working into make you back and the things course through in the right ways.

'Wait. People with magoi, djinns and all that stuff are fictional, they aren't real. They're all tales created by a man thousand years ago and then is the base of the creation of this parallel universe.'

_Am I fictional? No, because I'm talking and interacting if you. I belong to your dimension, so this parallel universe can be as much as real as yours, it could even be the past. Please master, understand that all the fictional things created, all of them are based in real things._

Samantha couldn't breath. Seriously that al of this can be truth? Or it's all of a dream of her mind? She have more questions on her head but the pain panged on her head.

_Now rest, my master. I'll take care of the little bug that is bothering you._

'You can travel through the time? Like, whenever you want?'

 _Yes. After all, I'm not a common djinn._ – His hand fled to her head; soon she felt her eyes dropping and sleep coming forth. – _Rest assured, I'll be back when you wake up. -_ As in a trance, the brunette falls in dreams, ignoring all the stuff that happens around and letting herself enter the oblivion.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

\- "Lie her down again." – Yamuraiha ordered. Sinbad felt the young woman fall limp on his arms, after resting her head gently on the fluffy pillow.

\- "What is really happening with the lady?" – Ja'Far asked, confused in the way the stranger woman are acting.

\- "I don't understand. This should be away." – The green-haired mage said, frowning. – Is like there is something disturbing her magoi, preventing me to work properly."

\- "Is she a dungeon capturer?" – The question flowed from Sinbad's lips instantly, thinking if yes it could explain a little about her pains. – "Can you see it through her magoi?"

\- "Of course I can. Unf, sometimes you take my powers too lightly, my king." – She scoffed, one of her hands setting on Samantha's head and the other on her belly. Seconds later, she confirmed. Sinbad, stared intently at the brunette, looking at her features while thinks in the options of her staying on Sindria. – 'Could it be good to have another dungeon capturer here? Is she some sort of spy? She works for Al-Sarmen?'

\- "My king." – Ja'Far tugged on his sleeve, getting him out of his internal musings. – "I canset my spies to keep an eye closer to her."

\- "I know you can, and that you'll do." – Without taking his eyes off the brunette, he directed his speech to his mage. Yamuraiha, make me know when you finish your healing. I need to speak with her when she wakes up."

\- "My king, I think she'll not wake up for hours."

\- "I know. And you know very well how I patient man I can be. Like I said, let me know when you're done." – With that, he retreated from the room, Ja'Far following like a shadow.

\- "Could be dangerous, to let her stay here." – The white-haired man stated the obvious.

\- "Could be or could not be. And she isn't strong enough to fight against any of us or set possible threats."

Ja'Far sighed. Sinbad is so stubborn. - "But yet she's a dungeon capturer. My king, we needs to see through our own eyes if she strong or not."

They entered Sinba's office, the older male sitting on his chair, elbows setting on the desk and hands propping up his head. – "You're right but yet she intrigues me. After all, I can offer her a place here if she cooperates with me."

\- "This 'curiosity' you have, my king, can lead you things you don't want to know."

\- "You know very well I can't be in peace if I can't satisfy my curiosity. This is what makes me and I can't change that."

\- "Yes I know." – He fumbled with the scrolls on Sinbad's desk, pulling out a particular one and reading one. - "And by any chance I hope you aren't running from work when you said you would wait the brunette to wake up on her room."

\- 'Damn you, seeing through all of my moves. – "No, I'll bring it there. Otherwise I'll be bored while waiting her to wake up."

Ja'Far deadpans. – "Right. You know that bitemark, if my eyes deceived, I remember that it wasn't on her neck when you brought her to the palace."

Sinbad stilled for a moment but after pushed a paper with some reports and started to write on it, to mask his reactions. – "Neither I realized until Yamu mentioned it. Filthy bastards, they should be punished for do such thing."

Ja'Far said nothing. Sinbad raised his head, seeing the younger male looking accusatory to him. He quickly averted his gaze, returning to his scribbling. – "What?"

\- "Yes, just a filthy and perverted man would do it with a poor and defenseless woman like her." – Sinbad still scribbled, trying not to blush at the accusations. Sighing, the advisor finalized. – "I just hope you know what are you doing."

\- "I know very well and soon enough you will decipher this mystery."

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Warm.

Is what Samantha feels when she comes to her senses. Despite the warmness in the kind of weather Sindria have, it is very comfortable. She closed her eyes again, wanting to stay a little longer. She tried to move herself into a comfortable position but something was making her immobile. Panicking that the pain made she lost her movements, the female tried to move her arm, succeeding in free it. Calming her heart, she stilled and kept herself silent to understand what is happening.

Then she feels, something blowing warm and steady on the back of her neck. And then this something moved and groaned, a kind of belt tightening on her waist and bringing her body closer of an what, she soon realized to be, a warm and hard body. Straining her neck, she saw locks of purple hair, some of them brushing on her face, the purple hair framing a very familiar tanned face, which expression is relaxed. A tanned arm was loosely thrown over her waist (but still heavy on her body).

_I miss you so much now I call again_

_Come, come tonight_

_Just hold me tight_

_This desert rain you're my guiding light_

Samantha now felt very awake, her heart doing summersaults on her ribcage. The brunette never dreamed of get so close like that of her infatuation, perhaps the unique chance she could get in these six days she has left on this dimension. Slowly her hand touched the hand that was languidly placed on the mattress near her waist. The skin above is really smooth, after she felt the callous on his palm and fingers. – 'I wonder how he got this. Of course I've a slight idea, despite the special volume telling about his past on the manga is yet to be released but would be really nice to hear it coming form his lips.'

_We, We were lost_

_This world of pain_

_I miss you so much now I call again_

_Come, come tonight_

_Just hold me tight_

_This desert rain you're my guiding light_

Her fingertips run up on his skin, the smooth appearing together with a prominent muscle on his forearm. In the position the brunette was she couldn't see clearly the path her touch is making and she really want to _see_ as much she can touch the purple-haired man on this very moment. Patiently she moved to lie on her back, succeeding on it, after a few seconds the male moved, making her heart beat erratically. She prayed for whatever god that he don't wake up yet, to not finish this wonderful moment. Luckliy, he stopped the shifting, still sleeping.

So then the site Samantha is visioning made her breath caught on her throat.

Sinbad moved his body to half lie above hers, his head now placed on her collarbone, it tilted to up, like he would open his golden eyes at any moment and greet her with a open smile. She realized that he is without the white part of his robes, just the purple ones there, making a stark contrast with his skin. So then her hand resumed it's path, running up.

– "You're so warm, like a sun heating up the cold on the earth." – She whispered while her fingers the bumps and curves of his muscles, then she see that the upper part of his robes falls from a broad shoulder, enticingly showing the skin there. So then her fingers touched the place, feeling the taunt muscles and the prominent bones there. She really want to bite the skin, just to sink her teeth there and suck there, also the same thoughts are directed to his strong neck. Her fingers ran on his purple locks, the smell that exhaled from the soft strands making her want to bury her nose there. His ponytail is loose, the long strands spilled on his back and some of them falling over his shoulder. The brunette took one of the locks, bringing it to her nose. – 'Jasmine. His hair smells likes jasmine.'

_We, we were lost_

_This walk of tide_

_We forgot about love, you forgot about us_

_Now I am here_

_Dreams become real_

Looking to the lower half of his body, one of his legs showed itself between the crack of his robes, the muscles of his thigh flexed while it straddled one for her legs, the limb very heavy and very warm against her body, to finish, the swell of his backside raising sharply. She craned herself to touch that enticing once again, to be able to dig her nails on it… Slowly and patiently, she moved herself to her hands reach his bottom, finally making her hands reachable to his wonderful backside.

Suddenly he mumbled something in his sleep, shifting. Now more of half of his body are above hers, his face buried on her neck, arms curling on her waist and the leg that was on her thigh hoisted up to her hip. – 'I wonder if it's like a pillow feels up.'

Then her hands touched his back, feeling the curves and bumps of the intricate cord of muscles found there, after they settled on his sides, traveling down and settling lightly on his ass. – 'Oh God, so hard and lean. I know that I felt it up yesterday but I was with such fear in being caught up that I didn't enjoy it… Should I squeeze or not?' – Trying to relax herself and her rapid beating heart, she keeps her ears attentive to any sound the man could make. Her fingers spread wide on the cheeks, getting a larger area to touch. Then she gives a first squeeze, something lightly to test the waters. Nothing. After she squeezed it tighter, soon she could hear a low rumble passing of his lips. - 'Is he responding?' – She caressed the taunt mounds, making circular motions. He hissed at her ear. – 'And I wonder how still he's sleeping.'

_And I thought you had a pure heart._

'Hey! I have a pure heart.

 _Aham, and I am Marilyn Monroe. Nice to meet you. Girl, you're molesting him._ – The djinn replied sarcastically.

'No, I am not molesting him. After this is not molesting if he's liking.' - Sitri snorted on her head. – 'For the God's sakes, he's still sleeping. If this was so bad he should be awaken already.' – Her left hand traveled up on his side, after it settled on his chest, searching and finding a flat nipple, she tweaked it with her thumb and forefinger. Her efforts are rewarded with a soft groan, one of his knees now between her legs.

_But still you're molesting him._

'Okay, I'm molesting. So what? My want is to be able to touch him, to felt this warmness and comfort that no other man could provide for me. I don't care if this will be the only time to touch this man. If I want to touch him, I'll touch him.'

 _No need to be mad, you know._ – The brunette grunted at her djinn, indignant with all of this. - _By the way, what makes you think he's still sleeping_? – It put the Samantha's movements to a halt, heart now pumping faster, feeling her cheeks warming up fast.

'What do you mean by that? You mean he's awake all this time that I'm touching him?'

_Yes. Also be happy, if he is faking the sleeping is because he gave you permission to touch you. But still this is molesting…_

'Can you stop talking about molesting?'

He ignored her words. – _Let's try something. Continue all the things you are making on his body and also raise your leg he's straddling._ – She does what was told, soon finding, against her thigh, the semi-hardness of Sinbad's cock very much real as the situation she is. He groans on her ear, making embarrassment appears in waves on her body.

'How sensitive is this man is?'

_This is not the principle of being sensitive at a point he can get like this with the minimal touches. In fact, it's much more for how long he's denying this kind of urges. Remember, he's not a shy person so he'll not be bashful in what he wants and take all the possible measures for it. Now, with both hands on his backside, rub him on your thigh._

Releasing his nipple from her fingers, she gripped once again the lean mounds, pushing his hips against her thigh. It was instantly, the male sucked slowly in a breath, his right hand flying to her waist and his left one in her right thigh. He squeezed both spots, making her gasp in surprise.

_Interesting. Despite his urges he's holding himself, to not frighten you in any way. It's like he's trusting you to you do as you please._

'Trust? Trust from what? Impossible. I'm just a stranger and if Sinbad is clever than he appears to be, this trust will only remains in this moments. After that, it will disappear.'

 _If you say so… Look and hear, he's responding._ – She could feel his hips moving slowly on her stilled hands, his lips closing on the skin of her shoulder, tongue touching the spot.

– "More… I want… more." – The whisper a very low tone, the words enlaced with need almost chocked on her skin. Pleasant tingles formed on her spine upon hearing the husky voice directed to her.

How she wish this voice was laced to with love. Love directed to her and only to her, not based in immediate need of the flesh.

But will never happens.

Very soon this 'dream' she's living will end, and things will urn be as it used to be. She living a happy, full of lies life while this fictional dimension ill be lost forever.

But she'll remember it forever. Will remember that, for once she is with someone she wants at most.

How she wish this dream never ends…

_I feel like a sand that's blown away_

_Back into the storm_

_I'm inside this dream_

_That feels just like a desert rain_

She closed her eyes, a single tear dropping, running slowly on her cheek. Suddenly, she feels a hand working on her breast, squeezing and massaging it, after Sinbad's hips thrusting more forceful on her thigh and his teeth now digging on her shoulder, muffled noises coming from his lips.

And then, he bites hard her skin together with a pinching on her nipple. With that she suddenly feels herself catching fire, pain and pleasure too much for her senses. She garther all of her strength and throws the man out of herself. In all of this mess, Sinbad falls heavily on the floor and Samantha scramble herself on the floor to just fall forcefully in the marble on her knees.

\- "Damnit." – A sharp pain runs on her legs. She gritted her teeth, trying her maximum to not release sounds of pain. Slowly she stretched her legs, rubbing her knees to make the pain go away. – "Gonna a hell of a bruise tomorrow." – After she sensed something aching on her neck, touching the area she felt it slightly wet, with some indentations there. A very familiar pattern of indentations.

\- "Are you alright?" – Sinbad approached her, instantly Samantha hides the bite with her hand, embarrassment from all of the mess making her look anything except the man near herself.

\- "I'll live." – Sinbad kneeled beside her, his fingers touching lightly her knees. At first touch nothing happened, after he pressed a little, the woman hissed in pain. He leaned to the other knee, doing the same thing, the ache was twice as worse than the other knee, which a pained whimper came out from her lips. Her wrist fled to his, making him to stop. - " Enough the touching."

\- "Your knee is rapidly swelling and you'll not be able to walk properly. I can use some of my skills to make it less and you can t least walk so then my healer can heal this properly."

'Will he use his magoi? And is it even possible to do this without the proper healing spell?'

 _Well, if he infuses his magoi, the rukh will try to heal it by themselves_ partially _. Like he said, he can make it slight better but not heal it completely. This man is full of surprises…_

Should I trust him with that, Sitri?

_The choice is yours. After all, he's the man of your desires. And also you forget he likes to help anyone, principally the damsels in distress._

'Last thing I am damsel…'

_Damn, woman, enjoy the moment. The man is touching you and here you're being stubborn with me._

\- "So…" – His voice got her out of her internal rumbling, his now yellow glowing hands making her focus on the present. – "Do you trust me?" – She sighed in defeat. After all would be ten times worse walking around with a swelling knee.

\- "Alright."

\- "Good. Now then…" – He rose her up on his arms like she weighted nothing, making her gasp in surprise, after it changed to a hissing that the movements on her knee made the ache gets worse. They setlled on the bed, soon his glowing hands touching her knee. Slowly the pain subsides, making her feel warm sensation on her skin. The scent of jasmine hit strongly her senses; soon realizing that, in all of the movement, Sinbad's ponytail are on the front of his body, it ends sprawled on her lap. Without thinking, her fingers treaded gently on the long purple strands, feeling the soft hair into her skin.

_We, We were lost_

_This world of pain_

_I miss you so much now I call again_

_Come, come tonight_

_Just hold me tight_

\- "Do you like it?" Instantly her gaze rose up, seeing him smile at her. Blushing, she released his hair.

\- "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

\- "No need. I like people touching my hair. Just don't yank it."

She raised an eyebrow while her fingers resuming it's treading. – "Even from strangers?"

\- "Principally from beautiful strangers like you." – She averted her eyes, now looking intently at the bright colored hair on her hands, her hearts skipping some beats. She feared that if she looks at him right now to the man, she would drown herself in that golden pools and never come out again. She needs to change the subject. Detaching her gaze from the silk strands on her fingers, she looked around the place.

\- "Can I ask to the good sir where we are?" – Of course Samantha knew where she is, but since the part showing Sinbad's palace is only in the manga, she looked around with fascination.

\- "This is my palace." – She tried to make a upmost face of surprise and confusion to the man's lap she is currently sit down. Then she gazed at his expression, to see if he saw something through her lie but it appears he didn't mistrust. – "I'm Sinbad, king of Sindria."

She faked a gaping mouth, bulging her eyes. – "Oh my…" – The brunette tapped her mouth with her hand. – "I'm so-sorry from what I've said earlier."

\- "About..?"

\- "About think that the king being an old and fat man." – Samantha curled her fingers on the ends of Sinbad's ponytail, faking embarrassment. – "I always associated kings being old because they're experienced and wise and fat because they're healthy and rich." - He chuckled at that.

\- "Well, I'm not that old but also I'm not that young." – Upon hearing the joke she raised her gaze, seeing his ever present smile, which made her smile too. Nervously, she pushed her hair to her left shoulder, her gaze once again falling to her lap.

\- "Also I've another question, Your Majesty. Can you explain why are you lying down in the bed, with me?" – Samantha raised her eyebrow at him. She really didn't mind the purple-haired male and his warm hands touching her skin but she need to behave herself, otherwise he'll think low of her.

_We, we were lost_

_This walk of tide_

_We forgot about love, you forgot about us_

_Now I am here_

_Dreams become real_

Returning at the question, Sinbad had the gauge to hem a little, his gaze now fixing on her knees. – "Ah you know, I was really tired from yesterday and my advisor made me wake up very early this money to finish some reports. Since my healer didn't say when you would wake up I thought the best would be waiting here. After all, I need to know what is the point of your stay in Sindria." – With the last words, he gazed pointedly, which she could feel the weight of the gaze on herself, seeing if he can find any lies hiding. She tried her best to ignore his heavy gaze and looked at the source of an ache that is bothering her.

In fact there, striking sharply against her slight pale skin, there is eight marks in a very familiar pattern that are now getting purple, the area around it slightly red. The touched the are, feeling the little bumps that clearly are made by teeth. Samantha looked at him, her eyebrow now raised to the heavens. – "And I remember very well that I didn't have these marks on me before I collapsed. Can you clarify this for me, Your Majesty?"

Now he has the gauge to blush slightly- "Well… This one I think that I was dreaming of eating a succulent peach…" – Then his blushing disappeared, the deep golden gaze staring at her brown eyes. – "… than this peach was so soft to the touch, it's skin so cold against my lips that I didn't resist and bite it. After I realized that it was all a dream and that, in fact, I was biting you. My deeps apologies for it, my lady."

Samantha snorted on her head. – 'Yeah, right. Dreaming of eating peaches… Wait, he just analogy me as a peach?'

_Probably. And he wants to make sure if you're awake or sleeping while you touched him hours ago._

'Of course he knows I was awaken, I spoke that time and touched him coordinately. He knows that I was lying but he also knows that I know he was awake, responding to my touches.'

_In other words, you both are lying to each other but you both know of your lies. You both knows that you both desire each other and yet you both are afraid to tell the truth._

'Afraid of me? How can a might and powerful person like him being afraid of a weak person like me? He can crush me with his finger if he wish.'

_He's afraid of trusting you. He doesn't know if you're an enemy or just a confused soul that conveniently falls on his kingdom…_

'Well, actually I was throw very conveniently on his kingdom.'

_The point is, he doesn't know that he can classify you as a friend or a foe, and together with this he's getting such an interest that borders the sexual desire. So then he doesn't know how to react._

'I keep wondering if this "sexual desire" you speak of is your influence above me which instigate such needs or is another thing.'

_Could have a little of my influence but I think it's influence of his own body and one of his djinns._

'Meaning?'

_Sinbad is known to be a man with a great appetite for this, however this need of his quite odd. It's like influence of his djinns disturbing… My master, I should warn you. If you feel that things are getting to far, call me and I'll help you._

'Now you're freaking me out, Sitri.'

_No fear my dear. When I find a more suitable time, I'll teach you how to use your metal vessel. Of course you'll not be strong to annul Sinbad's powers in such short time but you'll be able to escape._

'I'm feeling like I'm in a cave with lion, in fact, a giant purple lion which can eat me up at matter of seconds.'

_Stop the musing. He's calling you._

\- "Miss? Miss?"

\- "My apologies, Your Majesty. I'm thinking too much about things lately and it makes me forget my surroundings."

\- "As a good king I forgive you. Just don't make your spacing out as a habit. Would be dangerous to anyone, even more for someone as a dungeon capturer." – For a moment Samantha could see the joyful eyes of Sinbad turning into something dark, after returning to his usual gaze. – "I'm finished. Let's see if I you can stand."

Standing, Sinbad pushed the brunette up by her wrists. After his hands roamed to her arms, steadying the girl from possible falls. Samantha tests her equilibrium, also the pressure on her knee. There's still an ache but she can walk without limping. – "I'm fine, I can walk."

\- "Good." – Releasing her, he walked to a table full of scrolls and papers near a window, which she realized is where probably the male was working hours earlier, the retrieved two objects that she recognized instantly from there. After, he returned to where she is. – "I believe these both are your." - She reached her hands for her book and MP3 player, but Sinbad didn't release them from his gasp, which make her look confused to the taller man. – "However I'll return if you answer to me what is this object." - He shook the hand that was holding her MP3, shaking it to prove his point.

She tried her best to looked confused at the heavy and questioning golden gaze from Sinbad. Samantha really hated to lie at the man that, until now, treated her gently. But of she says this is advice from a remote future, he'll call her nuts and kick her out of his kingdom. – "Neither I do know. When I finished the dungeon, this… thing was glooming, so I didn't resist and took it with me. The same is with the book. But still, they're very special to me." – 'Since it's the only things that reminds me which realm I'm from…'

_We, we were lost_

_This walk of tide_

_We forgot about love, you forgot about us_

_Now I am here_

_Dreams become real_

\- "I see." – He released her objects. She looked to the floor, trying to hide every emotion she could show. - "Since I'm not a healer probably is best to you go to Yamuraiha to heal properly your knee." – He walked to the door, opening it and offering his arm to the brunette, which she hooked her gladly. – "Until we arrive at her room, can you talk to me what brings your visit to Sindria?"

\- 'Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.' – She thought in many possibilities to answer this very question, one more unbelievable than another. She could feel that, when he finds out all of her lies she'll never be forgiven. Is like he gives a peace of trust at every lie she says. It pains Samantha until no end…

\- "Miss?" – She gasped, looking at the curious and very close eyes of Sinbad and regretting to even look at his handsome features. It makes her guilty worsen.

\- "I'm a writer, Your Majesty. To be more specific, a writer of tales. I'm still learning so then my master sent me here to write your stories and like that, to learn more and more in how to write in kind of narration which you can get the attention of the reader." – She gazed to the taller man, putting the best poker face she could must under the golden gaze of Sinbad. – "They said that your stories are fantastic but just few can read it."

\- "A writer in training, and above it, a writer that writes to the poor. That's truly interesting, never though such things existed." – Sinbad looked at his front pensively, on the other hand Samantha hoped that he believed on her lie. – "I also took the liberty to see what is written in the book. I kind of don't understand the language as itself but the display of words are very familiar to me. I believe they are from a distant place from the far west of Laem Empire."

\- "My king, if you mean I was born in this country you speak of the answer is no, I wasn't. I'm from Balbadd but since I'm a writer and my master know many languages, he taught to me some few. And…" – She stopped, the male looked confused at her. – "I should say thank you to you and prince Ali Baba released Balbadd citizens from the total destruction."- She bows, thinking in how she could think and say without a hint of deception all of this speech.

'Lies upon lies. I wonder how I can lie that smoothly and how he believes in all of this.'

_Probably exists such a country that speak English. Since this dimension follows all the aspects of the One Thousand and One Night's book, this will never been speaking of here._

'Could exist, Sitri, yet I can't have the confirmation. I hope that he doesn't ask again about that.'

\- "Is nothing really. You should thank Ali Baba, not me. The young Saluja was the one that orchestrated the salvation of your country." – They resumed their pace. "Also, how many days you pretend to extend your stay?"

\- "Seven days starting from the day that arrived in Sinfria. Since yesterday I'm here, that means I've more six days. My master don't want me stay to much time away."

\- "He or she, whatever this person is concerns a lot about your safety. But I assure you that nothing will happens while you're here."

\- "Is not like that, Your Majesty. He's very strict and wants me back as soon as I can from this travel." – 'If I could I would be forever with you, my beautiful king but my master is the **time** and I can't fight against it...'

_I feel like a sand that's blown away_

_Back into the storm_

_I'm inside this dream_

_That feels just like a desert rain_

\- "Oh." – They arrived Yamuraiha's room, the smells of spices faintly coming from there. – "So that means we have a lot of work to do, of course, after you eat something." – Sinbad knocked twice on the door, a "Come in!" being heard. Opening the door, Samantha saw the green-haired woman in a desk full of bottles, which contained colored liquids, papers scattered around her desk, books pilled on the floor.

\- "Do you desire my assistance, my king?"

\- "Yes. She hurt her knee while fallen off the bed. I need you to make sure that everything is alright there. And after could you lead her to the dining hall? I believe she didn't eat anything since yesterday. After my advisor will speak with you." – He gazed at the brunette, looking for a confirmation. She nodded.

\- "I would appreciate the offer, Your Majesty. Thanks for your hospitality." - She bowls her head. The purple-haired male nodded at Yamu and after smile at Samantha, treating from the room and closing the door. Yamu walked to a other desk, which was empty and patted there.

\- "You can sit here so we can get a look on your knee." – Samantha obeyed what is asked, sitting on the cold surface and raising her leg. Pulling the leg of the pants past her knee, she revealed the bruised area. – "This area should be a lot swollen than this. May I ask if my king used his magoi on you?"

\- "Yes, he used. There's a problem by using it?"

\- "No. He just sped up the healing process, to make the pain bearable for you. However, there are some things that really demands proper care. In ten minutes or more it will be done and you'll feel no pain." - Said and done, minutes later her she felt like she got a new knee, walking around without pain. Later Yamu lead the brunette to a huge room, a table almost long as the place she is and plates with fruits, bread, jars of juice and wine and fish up the wooden surface. Instantly, Samantha's stomach groaned loudly, demanding to be feed. She blushed furiously while the healer chuckled. – "You go there and eat, your body demands it."

\- "Is alright to eat all of it? It's too much food, even for someone that is starving like I am." – Samantha saw that the amount of food there can feed her family for, at least, three days.

\- "Yes you can. Go. Eat all of you want as much you can." – The green-haired girl smiled and then Samantha didn't think twice and dig in the food. Moments later, with the belly satisfied, she feels someone poking on her shoulder. Looking to the side, she saw Ja'Far, smiling down at her. Samantha returned with a smile of her own.

Ja'Far are also quite different from what he's portraited on the anime. The fair white and short hair framing his pale features, his gray and large eyes looking at her with such carisma that mades Samantha's smile large even more. His freckles adorned his small nose and lower a set of pale pink and plump lips spreading into a smile. Samantha refrain herself to not hug the man on the spot. – 'He's more cute than is on the manga.'

\- "Lady Samantha, my king spoke that you're a writer and you're here to write about his stories. However, until mid of afternoon he'll be busy, so he asked me to show our library."

Samantha eyes widened, thinking in the promise of touch books that are forgotten in the present era of her dimension. – "This would be a pleasure, mister…?"

\- "Oh, my apologies. My name is Ja'Far, I'm the king's advisor." – He moved an arm, a hand emerging from the depths of his huge sleeve. – "I'll lead you there, if you may."

\- "Will be my pleasure, Mr. Ja'Far." – She took his hand, which are surprisingly (or not) smooth to the touch. Then the white-haired man hooked her hand on his biceps, which she could feel that also there are surprisingly muscled. Well, not so muscled like Sinbad but there some hardness there.

As they walked to the library, Ja'Far showed the palace to her eyes, which made the brunette complete fascinated. Her eyes traveling of a side to another, trying a much she can to absorb all of the rich architectures and details of the place. Finally they arrived the library, Samantha gasped when the huge doors are opened, looking at the tall bookcases scattered in the room.

\- "This is magnificent."- She whispered, while looking at the covers of the books closer to her spot.

\- "Truly it is. They're books that my king gathered through his adventures, other are gifts from travelers, nobles, soldiers from another countries.

\- "May I look around? - She eyed expectantly the male. He nodded; so then, she walked fast to see the books in the area. Later Samantha realized that have some huge and opened windows between the bookcases, which provided some of the light into the room. Going to the window, she got the more breath-taking visage she could have (at least for her).

From there, she can see the backyard from the palace. And there was Sinbad, naked to the waste up, working in a small field of jasmines, his turbant and his heavy jewels placed in a nearby table. His tanned skin shinning because of the sweat of working under the scorching sun, his purple hair vibrant against his skin, his muscles under that luscious skin rippling while he moved. Samantha's eyes are glued on there.

Then he took one of the flowers, smelling it. Suddenly his golden gaze rose exactly to the where the brunette was, he smiled at her, offering the flower to the woman. She blushed furiously at that. But then a gentle breeze passed at him, making his hair and clothes move, making he look ethereal at her eyes. Samantha feels her hearts stop and after beat so much faster that she feared that she would has a heart attack.

_You will always have my soul_

_Hidden dreams and secret words_

_Missing you_

Suddenly Ja'Far appeared at her side, making her jump meters from the floor. – "Sorry, my lady. I was calling you but you aren't responding."

\- "Nothing to worry about, mr, Ja'Far. Oh, and your king is supposed to work like that?" – He looked confused at her and then the brunette pointed to the window. Ja'Far expression changed to confused for understanding and after for angered.

\- "Sin, why aren't you in your office working on the scrolls I showed to you?"

\- "Because I finished that scrolls moments ago, my dear friend."

\- "But you couldn't finish all of the scrolls you needed to work on that fast."

\- "Wait, there is more than just that three?"

\- "Of course that have more than just three scrolls, you big idiot." – Ja'Far sighed, trying to hold his temper. – "Please, could you act like more a king that you're supposed to be?"

Samantha could her the older male laughing and then Ja'Far almost snapping, which made her gives some steps back from the white-haired male.

\- "You're incorrigible, Sin. I'll be right there and drag you back to your office. And please, **put back your clothes**."

\- "Don't be so mean, Ja'Far. I need a break sometimes."

\- "Need a break… I'll be down there in five minutes." – Not hearing Sinbad's response, Ja'Far turned around to Samantha, seeing that the woman is a few meters from him. – "My apologies about that, my king can be a child sometimes."

\- "Don't need to worry. I even think it's even better to have a king with these kind of ethics than have a king that doesn't even smile."

\- "You have a point. I'll have to make an exit and make my king to attend his duties properly. You can look around while I'm out."

\- "I'll be fine, mr. Ja'Far, these books are very interesting and will entertain me. You may go."

\- "As you wish. Needing anything, there's maid passing by and they'll attend to your necessities." - With that he bowed and leaves the room.

For the first time in the palace she is alone, alone to think, to let her poker face fall and let her emotions free. Leaning against a bookcase, she slide down to the floor, her memory giving some flashed of the divine visage of Sinbad from moments ago. Upon remembering them, her heart started its lunatic pace.

And then she realized. The most dreadful thing that could happens in this twisted dream of hers.

She had fallen in love for Sinbad. Fallen in love for a fictional character, from a dimension that she can't live and shouldn't exist. A man that is impossible and unreachable to her fingers.

Now have no turning back. The only thing she can do is enjoy as much as she can in these six days that she have left.

But yet the future is unknown, things can change. And so much she hoped for that, to have, at least once, the man of her desires on her arms.

_I feel like a sand that's blown away_

_Back into the storm_

_I'm inside this dream_

_That feels just like a desert rain_

**End of the Chapter**


	4. The Night He Investigates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The timeline of the story is passing after chapter 160 from the manga, so will contain spoilers.
> 
> Warning 2: A surprise for the fujoshis and fundanshis on this chapter, so you really needs to read it to see where it is. XD
> 
> Warning 3: The lyrics here used are from the music "Wild Ones" by Flo Rida ft. Sia.

While Ja'Far screamed his lungs out through the high window of the library, Sinbad's eyes are fixed on the girl that slowly retreated from his angered advisor until she disappeared from his sight. Smart girl.

Then, after was the time of his white-haired friend to disappear from the window. Finally Sinbad lowered his gaze, the smile vanishing from his face while he remembered the site of the brunette on the window moments ago. Sinbad dared to say that it was cute in a way.

Flashback

_The king was in the field of his favorite jasmine flowers (in fact, favorite for the moment), working at the delicate plants. He could feel sweat gather between his shoulder blades while he worked under the sun but he never complained. Better sun than the cold wind from certain places he remembers…_

And there is a pretty site.

' _Focalor? What…?'_

Look at the window.

' _Which one? You know, there are lots of windows around this space._

The one from the libray.

_And that is what Sinbad has done. His gaze rise up, spotting red framing a body that he is so caught up lately. The brunette is looking back at him, her eyes never leaving him._

' _A pretty site_ indeed _.'_

She's embarrassed. I can see her cheeks getting redder as the seconds passes by. It's kind of cute. – _The djinn chuckled on his master's head. Upon hearing it, Sinbad took one of the flowers and raised it in her direction, offering to the girl the flower he has in his hand. The brunette fidgeted her fingers, her gaze lowering. –_ Now she's red like the color of her clothes. Really cute.

_The breeze passed by his clothes and hair, cooling a little the sweat from his body. So then he saw her biting her lip, her fingers curling on the end of her hair._

Her eyes are like eating you up. It's like she wants to possess you.

' _Many women looked at me like that and yet this beautiful stranger is compelling me to take her to my room and make her scream.'_

If you do such thing, my master, I believe the woman will reciprocate. Remember what she had done this morning.

' _I wonder why you asked me to not take the reins of the situation…'_

I'm a spirit of dominance and submission, my master. You always is the one giving but not recieving. Of course is pleasurable to lead the "dancing" but haven't you ever the curiosity to let someone else dictate the rules?

' _It was a long time I let someone dominate me while making love, and I remember that it was very pleasurable, Radija was a very good girl to me, teaching something here and there. However this stranger, Samantha, is so shy that I wonder where she learned that.'_

Also she is still a maiden.

' _Oh my, seriously?'_

Yes. I can smell that her purity was never touched. I believe these bold moves of her, is someone else's doing.

' _Virgins are so hard to give pleasure but all the efforts are worthy to just see how sensitive they're under your touches or how tight they're inside… Wait, what do you mean by someone else's doing?'_

It's like something is influencing your sexual desire, make you want the girl without knowing.

' _My sexual desire was always messed up, Focalor. You know that I like to touch and feel the prettiest girls I look.'_

I know, master, but this is worst than before. I advice you to be cautious around the girl.

End Flashback.

\- "Get cautious…"

\- "Sin, go back to your office. Now. And for God's sake, put your clothes on."

\- "Why put the clothes on? Is hot. Also I'm sweating a lot without it already."

Ja'Far pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. – "Can you please act more like a king and read that scrolls immediately?"

\- "But I'm working on the field of flowers…"

\- "The flowers can wait, those scrolls cannot."

\- "But…"

\- "No buts." – Ja'Far rearranged Sinbad's clothes, after giving the turbant and heavy jewelry to Sinbad put, which reluctantly the older man complied. – "And also I'd some information's to report at you regards about the woman."

Sinbad's eyes lighten up. – "Anything interesting?"

\- "Not that relevant but yet interesting." – Ja'Far straightened the clothes from his king while Sinbad adjusted his turban on his head. – "She has such deep interest in books that is fascinating; in an instant she was talking with me and another she fled to look at the books in the library."

\- "She told me she's a writer, so from there you realize her behavior towards books." – Sinbad reluctantly started to walk back at his office, Ja'Far like a shadow at his side.

\- "I see. Also, while I walked at her side I could feel the ruhk incessantly vibrating on her chest. I suppose that necklace is her metal vessel."

\- "Now that you mentioned, I realized that the rubies on the jewel are abnormally glowing, like it are sparkling energy from inside out." – They reach Sinbad's office. Sighing, Sinbad sits on his chair and start to look at the scrolls. – "The most interesting fact is she want to write a book about my stories and publish it that the poor ones in Balbadd can read or listen someone while reading it."

\- "Sin, do you realize that you're the objective from whenever plans she has in mind?" - Ja'Far goes to another table, gathering a bunch of scrolls and depositing it on Sinbad's desk. – "You need to beware of her true intents. Also think more with the head you have attached to your neck than the one you have between your legs."

The older man looks intently at the scroll, trying not to show at the fair-haired man his almost blushing cheeks.

Well, he cannot be blamed if the women throws themselves to his feet and ask for him to satisfy them by any ways. Of course, as a humble king as him, he would attend their wishes and get a certain amount of satisfaction from this.

Talking about satisfaction, he thinks that is already passed days that his libido is up rising than slowing down. After all, since that time he had throws a party to commemorate Hakuryuu conquering Zagan's dungeon he didn't has the chance to possess a soft and curvaceous body under himself.

In fact, he had if he thinks technically. He remembers the brunette that now probably is looking with curiosity and wonder into the books on the library. But he didn't reach the level of satisfaction in these two odd times she was under him in the way he wanted. Above all the things are this weird want of possessing this complete stranger, to be encased inside her warm body… - 'Need to stop to think like this, or otherwise another "king" will rise.'

\- "Sin? Sin?"

\- "Oh, sorry. Need something?"

Ja'Far raised an eyebrow to Sinbad. – "You're not acting like yourself lately… Returning to the subject, we must do something before it's too late."

\- "We need, in some way find out how is her djinn's powers and her real motive of her staying here. And we have a six days to found out."

\- "Wait, six days? She will only stay for more six days here?" – Sinbad nodded, his chin now resting above his entwined fingers, elbows resting on his desk. – "A recognition mission, perhaps?"

\- "Probably. If we could to see her ruhk, to see if it is black and we could confirm she is working for Al-Sarmen…"

\- "My king, remember that he ones which carries a dark djinn possess dark metal vessels."- Ja'Far remember the Dunya girl, her body slowly giving up of living because of her use of Al-Sarmen vessels. – "This is not her case."

\- "Maybe from another country. She claims to live the most part of her life on Balbadd and yet her skin is far paler than someone from there. My first guess would be Kou Empire however she has no trace from the people that lives there."

\- "Laem is also a possibility however I think the chances of Lady Scheherazade let someone that got wealthy of her 'guidance' is highly improbable."

Suddenly Sinbad pushes Ja'Far by the younger male's large sleeve, his fingers searching inside it and finding the cool skin of the other's soft hands, his golden gaze staring intently. – "We really need to know who is she however we need to do it quietly, without raising suspect, her suspect above all."

The advisor returned back the gaze with one of his own. – "I will, my king, soon than you expect you'll have answers." – Than he looks down, feeling his cheeks slightly warm. – "Sin?"

\- "Yes?"

\- "Can you release my hand? I may need it to do my job."

\- "Oh." – Reluctantly, the older male open his grasp, feeling the cool fingers lingering a moment more on his skin and after disappearing.

\- "Also read these scrolls. There is important matter into it that you need to known about." – Sinbad visibly sinks on his chair, the pile of scrolls large than he expected.

\- "All of this?" – More sinking.

\- "Yes, all of this." – Ja'Far walks to the door. – "And they need to be done by the night." – Then he closes the door, smiling at the visible sulking Sinbad is doing. Upon hearing the door closing, his sulking disappears, still feeling the little tingling sensation where his skin touched Ja'Far's.

Of course, Sinbad just not delighted himself with women, he also had his share with men, and he should say, wasn't unpleasant. He remembers well that night.

Flashback

_One of the customary parties in Sindria is happening. As always, a lot of food, drink and people dancing around of the great bonfire set in the main street of the island. Also, as always, the High King of Seven Seas is (almost) highly drunk, sitting on his chair._

_As customary too, the king has his share of women over himself. A couple of them sitting on his thighs, one gripping on his leg and three behind him, and of course, all of them using that revealing, skimpy dancing outfits he loves so much._

_One of them showered his left cheek and jaw with soft kisses, making his breath skip and his spine tingle. Taking her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he pulled her lips to his own. Then he felt her fingers treading on his scalp and neck, pulling him further to kiss._

_\- " My king, do you need more wine?" – Upon hearing the familiar voice he broke the kiss. Sensing that she lost, for the time being, her king's lips on herself, the girl latched her lips on his neck. His head turned around and saw there, a few centimeters, Ja'Far holding a jug with wine, what should be normal but it wasn't._

_Sinbad saw that his advisor's cheeks are flushed red, his body almost losing his equilibrium, gaze unfocused, and his lips shining from the illumination of the fire. Suddenly Ja'Far tipped the jug to his mouth, drinking the red liquid directly, after he licked his lips and offered again. "Do you want it? Otherwise I'll drink it all myself."_

_These surprised a lot of people, like Sharkkan and Pisti that was near the area. The girls that are draped on Sinbad stopped to talk and looked at the drunken male on their front. Sinbad didn't know what to reply._

_Suddenly, Ja'Far took in a false step, him and the jug falling fast into Sinbad. The girls that are sitting on the king promptly vanished from the site, fearing that the wine could fall in their clothes. As a reflex, Sinbad took the falling jug with one hand, the other holding his advisor that had falls face first on his shoulder. Then Ja'Far hoisted himself, sitting comfortably on the older man's lap. His lean arms circled the other's neck, his lips connecting with the warm and sweet smelling skin._

_Sinbad felt his spine tingles at the feather kisses that are deposited on his neck, far sweeter than the ones his girls was giving moments ago. Luckily, the generals that were closer of him minutes before had the notion of to get far away as they can from the site, which Sinbad thanked. His eyes closed at the sensation, he never thought that someone like Ja'Far (that doesn't like at all people touching him) would have the gauge to act like this. Sinbad thanked to whenever god of wine and drunk to give such gift to himself._

_Placing the wine jug in a nearby table, his left hand pressing Ja'Far's head on his neck while his right hand got under the other man's clothes, fingers running on that tempting legs and thighs. Ja'Far gasped when Sinbad squeezed his thigh, which made his king's blood runs to south fastly._

_Cool fingers settled on Sinbad's cheeks, turning his head to the younger man's face. Sinbad's breathe hitched, his heart flipping some beats while looking at the flushed freckled cheeks, pale pink and plump lips graced with a smile of his advisor. With a groan, Sinbad's lips descended onto Ja'Far's, his hand cradling the younger's head and pressing to a deeper kiss. Ja'Far's mouth opened under the other's demanding lips, his arms tightening the embrace. The king's tongue promptly invaded that sweet mouth with his tongue, tasting the wine with a faint trace of the teas Ja'Far s methodically drink day-by-day._

_Seconds or minutes later, the fair-haired male broke the kiss, gasping for air, Sinbad's lips now latched on that pale neck, holding himself to not bite down. Then the younger man shifted on his lap, the luscious thighs now draped in each side of his hips. Immediately Sinbad's hands fled to the other's ass, squeezing that supple flesh._

_So Sinbad felt it, hidden in Ja'Far robes but yet he can feel clearly against his stomach. The serene and almost apathetic man is hard, very hard. And so slowly, Ja'Far thrusts against his king, his rapid and warm breathing in the older man's ear. Sinbad is really holding himself to not take bruising hard and fast this enticing man on his lap._

_\- "Sin, please… Just please… Take me!"_

_And then the king is lost. Also very, very hard._

_Fastly, Sinbad hoisted Ja'Far against his chest while getting up, fast steps taking them both to his chambers. In a frenesi, clothes are disposed off and limbs entwined on each other, bodies joining in a hurry to be one and reach that sweet and ultimate pleasure._

_In the next morning, Sinbad woke, a slight headache coming forth with the sunlight's through the window. Unfortunately, the lean body of his advisor wasn't there anymore. Sighing, he promised to himself to apologize about the whole ordeal from yesterday to his long time friend._

_Dressing himself, he walked to Ja'Far's office, finding the man scribbling in one of his scrolls a non-stop. Knocking in the door, Ja'Far raised his gaze, soon his hand stopping to write._

_\- "My king, what can I do for you?"_

_\- "We need to talk. About yesterday."_

_The younger man rises from his chair and walked to one of the cabins that he keeps his scrolls, disappearing from Sinbad's line of vision. – "There is nothing to talk about, my king."_

_There is the first barrier of him. Denial._

_Determined, he walked to where Ja'Far is, seeing the pale man, fisting tight his sleeves and looking to the floor. – "What do you mean by nothing to talk about? Of course we need to talk about this."_

_\- "What happened, happened, Sin. However we can let it slide, like it was nothing…"_

_\- "I can't let it slide, Ja'Far. I acted upon yourself without your consent, taking advantage of your state to seek pleasure for myself."_

_The younger man took Sinbad's head with his hands. Standing on his tiptoes, he pushed the other's lips to himself, giving the brief of kisses. – "I also took pleasure from the act. I enjoyed it, despite the aching I still feels down there. So no need to be sorry." – His forefinger traced Sinbad's lips, which the older man took between his teeth, sucking it lightly. – "However, for the sake of our friends, this kingdom and specially, for us, better not push it forward."_

_Retrieving the finger from the other's lips, he hugs tightly the man to himself. – "Please understand, my king. If I let this move forward, I would never let you go." – This single phrase makes Sinbad's heart stop, his strong arms circling the other's shoulders, his face burying on the other's neck and smelling deeply Ja'Far's scent._

_\- "Would be the same. I would never let out of my arms for hours, days even…"_

_The advisor untangled himself from Sinbad's grasp. So then he saw. Despite Ja'Far's head being tilted down, he could see the wet trails on the other's cheeks. Sinbad took a step forward but Ja'Far took a step back, his hand rising to make the older male halts. – "Please, stop. I'm fine. And also please, don't bring this forth again."_

_Ja'Far passed by himself, which his king observed the fair man retrieve some scrolls and disappear in an hast through the door._

End flashback

After that day, Sinbad decided himself to never bring this conversation again. He truly hated to see his friend crying because of him. However he steal some glances when Ja'Far is around, thinking in how would be nice to feel those lean thighs squeezing his hips again…

And yet he wants this stranger girl. Wanting to feel that light and soft body dancing with him the "old music", to see her hair sprawled on his pillows, to see each bounce of her breasts when he thrusts in and out, to hear her screaming is name in pleasure.

\- 'Me and my big imagination.' – The king should stop to thinks these stuffs and pay attention to the scrolls, feeling a beginning of a hard on between his legs. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the work, praying to any good that slows down his libido until night, where his hand or one of his harem girls can satisfy it.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

The sun sets in the sky, painting it with red and orange while he shined for his last moments of the daytime. Sighing, he closed the last scroll of the day, his fingers aching a little and stained with black ink. He stretched his spine, hearing his joint popping. When he opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Ja'Far on the door.

\- "And I wonder what made you to work so hard today."

\- "I wonder it myself too." – 'Just to thinking about that girl makes my libido rise, and I can't control it. The prospect of having Sinbad Jr. hanging tall and proud between my legs the entire day wouldn't be nice.'

\- "Also your guest kept herself entertained the entire afternoon in the library."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. - "Really?"

\- "Yes. She just asked the maids to bring water four times, but she didn't get out of the room for nothing."

\- "This makes me wonder if we are suspecting too much about the girl. Maybe she indeed is a writer and like a lot about stories like she claims to be."

\- "Maybe yes, maybe no. To me is still strange someone drop by Sindria just for the prospect to write stories."

\- "Or maybe I need to be a proper king and speak properly with my guest." – Sinbad rises from his chair and delivers all of the scrolls to Ja'Far's arms. – "So then I can discover by myself her true purposes."

\- "If you say so." – Ja'Far sighs at Sinbad's eagerness. The mix of a woman together with curiosity of the danger always thrilled the older man since the day he met Sinbad. Sometimes it led to uncomfortable situations. – "I just hope she exceeds your expectations."

\- "She's already exceeding." – With these last words he zoomed through the corridors to see the brunette. Deep inside Sinbad really wishes to see Samantha, to see how the girl is doing around that piles and piles of books. It puts a smile on his face.

Ten minutes later, he reached the door. Slowly and without a sound, he opened and closed the door, silently walking to where he could hear faint sounds. As far he approaches to the sound, more clearly he can hear the voice, which is very pretty, by the way (maybe someone outside is singing?). Then he stopped in a corner of a large stack of books, turning slowly to see what is happening.

_Hey, I heard you were a wild one_

_If I took you home_

_And be your home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey, I heard you like the wild ones_

_Wild ones, wild ones_

Around the girl in question is like, as he thought, piles of books stacked near herself. She is lay down by her stomach in one of the fine rugs of the room, a book opened on the floor, her bowls hoisting her upper torso while she writes on a half filed piece of paper. From that angle, he could see the pretty visage of her generous cleavage, her hair throwed over her left shoulder, the right one bare to the last sun rays, the straps that should be there falling on her right arm.

So then he realized from where the pretty voice is coming from. She is the one singing.

_I like crazy foolish stupid_

_Party going wild, just pumping music_

_I might lose it, blast through the roof_

_That how we dos it, dos it, dos it_

_I don't care tonight, you don't care_

_We like almost there at the right time_

_Ready to get high, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping on clouds, surfing off ground_

_Said I gotta be the man, be the head of my fam_

_Mic check 1, 2,_

_Send em down in the club with the playboy girls_

_Till they all get loose, loose_

_Pop the bottle, we all get hit, then again tomorrow_

_Gotta break loose, cause that's the motto_

_The club's shut down, a hundred super models_

At every line she sangs, she wrote down on the paper. The words he didn't comprehend but it flowed beautifully from her lips. So then she turned around, her back now on the tapestry while she hoisted up the write paper. Her hair fans around her head from her movements.

_Hey, I heard you were a wild one_

_If I took you home_

_And be your home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey, I heard you like the wild ones_

_Wild ones, wild ones_

Sinbad could feel that is throat is dry; jaw a little slacked while his eyes never leave the sight that is just few meters away from his spot. So close and yet so far from his reach. He wants to just reach her touch the skin, to pass his fingers in that bare skin…

He wonders if she stays like that on purpose or she didn't realize what she makes.

_Party rocker, push non-stopper_

_More shampoo, number one club popper_

_Got a hangover like too much vodka_

_Can't see me with ten binoculars_

_So cool_

_No doubt by the end of the night_

_Got the girls coming off_

_Then I make that move_

_Somehow, someway got our ways to prove, prove_

_All black shades when the sun come through_

_Oh, it's on like everything goes_

_Round up baby till the beat gets chose_

_What happens to that body is a private show_

_Stays right here, private show_

_I like 'em untamed, don't tell me bout pain_

_Tell'em this, bottoms up with the champagne_

_My life come a humming like a hit plane_

_To be easy, yeah with the insane_

Slowly, to not break the attention of the girl from, what he thinks to be the lyrics, he approaches. So then he manages to lay his head very near hers. – 'I wonder how she didn't realize I'm so near. Or she is very oblivious from her surroundings or she is faking the not knowledge of my presence. Well, time to speak. Three, two, one…'

\- "You have a good voice, you know."

\- "Fucking, bloody hell." – The girl jumped a few inches from the floor, cursing aloud and stumbling on the pile of he books stacked around. He looked at that situation, seeing the woman clumsily fallen on the books. Sinbad hold himself to not laugh at the site.

\- "Did I frighten you?"

She looked at him, mad. – "Oh, no. You almost gave me a heart attack, Your Majesty." – She mumbled a 'genius' under her breath. She fumbled to hoist herself up, when Sinbad realized she is more falling them properly raises, he offered a hand. – "May I help you?"

She nodded at that, taking his hand with her smaller one. And then he purposely pulled stronger, bringing the girl directly to his arms. Samantha released a `uuff`, most of her body draped on his lap. She looked up at his gaze, his eyes locking on her brownish ones. He stood his ground, using his charm to find any bit of her purposes. – "Enjoying the books?"

\- "Yes, I'd read some of them. They have good stories, stories I could spent more hours than I'm available to read them." - Her hands on his shoulder, she hoisted herself up from his lap. He enjoyed it, taking advantage of the situation, his hands settling on her waist. So then they descended to her hips, squeezing a little of her flesh, realizing that she is a little thin, his browns furrowed.

\- "Did you eat well this morning? You seem to be too much thin… - He squeezed once more to prove his point. She stilled on his hold, he seeing her cheeks gaining color instantly.

\- "I ate plenty this morning, my king. I appreciate your concern. However I'm under a diet and I'm need to lost some weight." – She loosened his grip from her, sitting beside the man. He visibly pouted, earning an eyebrow raise from the girl. After he frowned, making her eyebrow climb to the sky. – "What?"

\- "Are you serious about losing weight? From where you need to loose? I can't see a once of fat." – He pocked her side. – "I can see your ribs here." – Sinbad tried to understand why in the hell he's asking this instead of finding out her objective on his kingdom.

\- "Well, the abdomen is not the only part that fat goes. On me they kind of deposits more in my thighs." – Without thinking, his hand rested on her right thigh, squeezing the flesh a little.

\- 'Damn, just like Ja'Far, she have squeezable thighs… Probably more flesh than my lovely advisor…' – He squeezed some more. – "Yeah, definitely there some flesh here however I don't think that need to loose it. These are more muscle than fat, Samantha."

She took his hand off her leg, moving herself to sit a few inches away from the male. – "Well, probably. Anyway, why brings you here, my king, despite your concerns about my weight?"

He really wishes to squeeze more, and also to feel it wrapped around his hips and squeezing his waist…

\- 'Okay, bad time to make the junior spring to life. Very bad time… Think about another stuff, Sinbad, not about how much you want to drive her senseless.' – Clearing his throat, he looked at the paper. – "I never thought you could sing. Are you also a musician?"

\- "Not exactly." – She looks at the paper, pensively. – "When I want I write some songs… Ah, did you hear me singing?" – She looked panicked at him.

\- "Yes. And I would say that have a nice voice. Kind of deep from the other women voices but not yet masculine."

\- "Thank goodness. Also I thanks everyday to not have high-pitched voice. I wouldn't stand myself with it."

Sinbad chuckled a little, making the brunette smile. – "May I see what is written down?" – He pointed at the paper.

\- "Of course." – She gave to him. He looked at the words but nothing he could understand. The words similar to that ones is on the book she carries with herself.

\- "Can't understand what is written down?"- He nodded in negative ways, a sheepish smile on his face. – "I can't write down the translation to you understand.

\- "Can you sing while scribbling? Despite not understanding at first hand, I want to hear how these words are pronounced."

\- "I can manage that." – Sitting properly on the floor, she puts the paper on it. Pen with ink prepared, she sings while writing down to him understand. Sinbad braced himself forward to see what s being writing. After she finished, she gave to him the paper. – "Better for you to read it while listening me singing. But I apologize before hand. My voice isn't that nice to hear."

\- "I don't care. After all I'm very interested in that language you use so much."

\- Ïf you say so…"

_Hey, I heard you were a wild one_

_If I took you home_

_And be your home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey, I heard you like the wild ones_

_Wild ones, wild ones_

Sometimes, he stopped to see the words written down on the paper and looked at her face. So he saw that she is gazing at him in an almost lovingly way. When she realizes that he's gazing back, she looks to the side. He could see her cheeks getting redder as seconds passes.

_I am the wild one break me in_

_Saddle me up and let's begin_

_I am a wild one tame me now_

_Running with wolves, soon I'm on the prowl_

_Show you another side of me_

_A side you would never thought you'd see_

_Turn up that body, dominatrix_

_Till you had enough_

_I hear you like the wild stuff_

Words forgotten, he approached the brunette, his thumb and forefinger taking her chin and turning her gaze to his face, making her stop.

\- "Please, keep going. But I want you to look at me while singing." – He retreat from the closeness, giving her some space.

\- "You always asking the impossible." - She mumbled, taking a deep breath and resuming her singing.

_Hey, I heard you were a wild one_

_If I took you home_

_And be your home run_

_Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey, I heard you like the wild ones_

_Wild ones, wild ones_

Suddenly, Samantha took some steps closer to the king, making him let go of the paper on his hand. Then she took both of his hands to hers, pushing him closer to herself. He could feel the warmness of her body slowly sipping into his. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, looking to her hands holding his and after to her eyes. She now is singing on his language, he could understand now the meaning hidden there.

_I am the wild one break me in_

_Saddle me up and let's begin_

Her hands release his, they now placing on his shoulders. Her right hand flies to the back of his neck, pushing his head down. Her cheek rests on against his own, which he could feel how hot that skin is. His hands fled to her waist and lower back, unconsciously holding her body against his own.

Goddamn his urges, to embrace her tightly against him, to press himself on her curves, to bury his nose on her neck and breath deeply. To just lay her on the very fine rug she was laid down moments ago and make her _beg_ for release. Then she whispered the last words on his ear.

_I am a wild one tame me now_

_Running with wolves, soon I'm on the prowl_

Oh my. Oh my, my, my. Sinbad is almost in his snapping point.

Normally, he would control himself to not even touch women that try to seduce him. But he isn't acting normally these past days. If his libido high on the sky and his hands isn't giving the pleasure enough in the ways to be satisfied, his control reaching it's limit sooner then he expected.

As for a blessing (or not), the brunette stepped away, her warmth fading while the breeze of the now nighttime hitting Sinbad's skin. She turned around quickly, gathering some books on the floor.

\- "So, you liked the song?" – She looks at him quickly, after her eyes intently on the books on the floor after putting it in a nearby table. - to work about your stories?ck at him.

ceat, he started to help herle the breeze of the now night time hitting Sinbads

It took some time to he process what she is saying. Clearing his throat, he started to help her with the books. The lyrics sang by you are nice. Ah, you have a nice voice too." – He smiles at the girl, which makes her she gives a tiny smile back at him.

\- "I try my best. By the way, shouldn't I start to work about your stories?"

\- "Yes, you're right." – He sits in a chair from the table which they're putting the books and montions her to sit on the chair in the opposite side of his. - "We can start now."

\- "Yes, of course."- She gathers the ink and paper necessary to the job. – "So how we begin?"

\- "So they're seven stories. One story to each one country I visited during my journeys. I can talk about two of my stories that are relatively short, and after the other nights we can work onto the remaining ones."

\- "Sure." – She prepared herself, motioning to he start."

\- "Now I'll talk about the my first adventure, when I was still young of body and mind and yet eager to know everything…"

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

\- "And then we're finished." – Samantha spoke while she scribbled the last words that Sinbad said in that exotic words. Sometimes Sinbad slipped his gaze from the words that slowly filled the blank papers and fitted at the cleavage that was so innocently (or not) displayed at his line of vision. Or sometimes he stared at the bare shoulder that becomes visible while she arranged her hair to one side to better write down.

\- "Let me see." – He rose from his chair, stretching himself, since it appears to be that they're sitting down there for hours, and posted himself behind her to look at the slowly drying ink in words form. She written down in such small letter that he needed to post his two hands on the table and leans down to see it. So then it hit him, the smell of her hair on his nose.

\- 'Roses. Definitely smell of roses.' – Once again, the urge to bury his nose on her make itself present. He closed his eyes, trying his best to control himself and not fall down, remembering that she can possibly be a threat.

\- "Did you lik…" – She turned around, abruptly making her nose and lips graze his cheek. Hurriedly she turns away, rising from her chair, taking some books and delivering them to the place she took hours ago. Sinbad almost pouted at the lost of the contact, sighing at his stupidity that he can get any from her.

\- 'Blame it all at my libido. Making me want to rut between the thighs of every damn pretty pair of legs I put my eyes on.' – Once again he sighs, feeling frustrated that he can't get off in the way he wants to.

\- "I think I should retreat for the night, Your Majesty." – She said from a corner out of his sight. Walking to where she is, he saw the brunette rummaging in the lower shelves, her ass raised up in the air, hair falling from her shoulders and hiding her face from his vision. Sinbad gulped, feeling himself harden under his robes, the urge of bang her hard against a near wall.

Bad. This is very bad. – "You can let the clerks rearrange the books. You don't need to do it yourself." - He turned to the windows, buying himself sometime to cool himself down. – "Ah, you can take one of the guest rooms for the nights you spend here."

\- "Also I would like to take a bath, Your Majesty." – She stopped to making sounds, his head turning to the side and seeing her looking at him with fondness. When she realized him looking at her, she quickly broke the eye contact.

\- "I might need one myself too. After all, working on this hot weather making me sweat all day." - He still didn't turned to look at her properly. – "Follow me, I'll lead you to one of the maids, so she can prepare a bath for you." – She nodded at him.

They both got out of the library, Sinbad walking in the corridors and the brunette following him silently. Soon they found out two maids walking with a pile of recently clean fabrics. Nodding at Sinbad's request, they both bowed, one of them asking Samantha to follow her while the other walks directly to arrange her king's bath. When the brunette disappeared from his sight, he walked directly in his bath in quick steps, the burning ache running on his hard members demanding satisfaction.

While he takes his clothes off and get inside, he works to clean his body, letting for last to take of his aching need, suffering more to later have a great release.

In meantime he wondered how that girl makes him loose himself so quickly. Is some kind of sex spell that makes his want to goes hard inside her? Or maybe is his libido that is getting at his limit control? These are questions that he wants to find the answer soon enough, or he'll get insane to desire something that he probably can't has.

Oh, but he'll has. He's well known to have a huge patience but he's also to be well known that he can has everything he wants.

**End of Chapter**


	5. The Night She Makes Her Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics here are from the music "Twisted Love" by ATB ft. Cristina Soto
> 
> (yeah, I like to put lyrics on the stories XD)

She blames entirely on Sitri's magic for the past situation. He's giving the advices and her following, her curiosity gaining on her reasoning.

Samantha still wondered where she'd the gall to act so boldly on Sinbad. Better yet, she wondered why she'd follow Sitri's instructions without stumbling or get herself deeply embarrassed on the site. She isn't a mistress of seduction, for god sakes. She can't even make her cat obey her calls.

And yet, she'd done it. Whispered worlds on his ear like a lover would do, enjoyed his calloused hands touching the bare and cold skin of her waist, felt that strong shoulder blades under her fingers, the strong smell of his skin and hair…

She reeeeally need to stop it, otherwise she'll start to think inappropriate thoughts of him. But is getting harder and harder to ignore it. The urge to have is warm body pressing her against the bed (like the one time that happened this past morning), these intricate patterns of hard muscles covered by a smooth, tanned skin. That plump pair of lips together with that sly tongue moving on her neck.

Pleasant shivers runs on her spine, feeling her face getting warm. The heck, she wants the man, she wants to possess him and he possesses her. She wants him deeply.

_Yeah. You also want him deeply rooted inside you, am I right?_

'Sitri, stop it.'

_Why? Am I not telling the truth? You not just want him to kisses and hugs, you want to have sex with him._

'Stop to say such things.'

_Like what? Like how you want to see that muscles working at every time his hips goes up and down? Like how you want to hear him groaning and saying obscene things on your ears? Like how you want to feel that calloused hands pulling you hard against his hips while he pushes his pelvis deeply against yours?_

'Oh my God…' – Samantha felt heat pooling on her belly while imagining it. She stopped and leaned against a wall, her eyes closed, teeth biting on her lower lip. – 'Just please, stop to say such things.'

 _You lust for him yet you deny yourself fervently of that. He's here, in flesh and bones, obviously showing interest_ _towards you and…_

'What? He has no interest in me, that's I know very well.' – She can't let this goes forward, her time is short and she needs to enjoy as much as she can at seeing him as a real person before her little dream comes to an end.

_You felt how he'd hold you down this morning. How he let you touch him in the way you wanted._

'However sex is another thing, Sitri. I can givemy purity to the first pretty man that happens to cross my sight, even if this man is the one I desire to possess for myself.'

_I remember that you the same thing to every man you try to have a relationship with, so then when they talk their feelings, you'll find some excuse and shy away._

'They don't suit my tastes. I always find something that put myself in a step back and then this worries me. I can't trust for people like these.' – She heard her djinn sighs. – 'Look, the fact is I'll try not do something that will bring me more pain later when my little adventure here ends. Is already painful knowing that I have so little time with him and if I move this to another levels, my affection to him will grew and the pain will be worse than ever. I don't want this.'

 _Wait. Did you just said 'painful'?_ – She hummed in an affirmative response. – _Well, I would advise you to not let grow more than it already grew those feeling you have for him but since I'm powerless to stop you because you're my master. However I warn you, the decisions you makes here might change everything you know here and also on your dimension, for good or bad._

It made her heart race in fear. This could really happen? – 'I might be trapped here forever because of my choices?'

_I don't think so. A deal is a deal. If you don't comeback willingly, the Magi of your time will bring you back by force._

'I understand.' – She bowed her head, holding the tears to not fall. Getting her wits. She straightened from the wall and started to walk. – 'I must not fall in love. After all, he's just a fictional character.'

Sitri could hear the pang of pain on her words but kept himself quiet. Despite all the things he proportionated to the girl, he couldn't prevent of her heart being broken.

Samantha sighed, her feet leading her to whenever place they wanted. Then she started to look at her surroundings, not recognizing the place at all. Some other steps and she saw a large door opened, which directed to outside of the palace.

\- "I hear noises of water running." – She followed the noises, getting herself into a steamy room. Slowly she opened the door, the steam reaching her face instantly. Looking around, she saw a huge alike pool made with ceramic squares, the steam of the water running through the room. She fanned herself, the steam starting to make her sweat, and her clothes starting to cling on her skin.

After she heard more noises, like the water being disturbed. Walking a little, a form in shape of a human started to appear. She stopped on her tracks, realizing that the shape is to her direction. Quickly, she assets her surroundings, thinking of how she could hide. She spotted at some meters back of her a paneled divisory. She runs quickly to it, hiding herself behind it. She was breathing rapidly, the space between panels letting her eyes to look who is coming.

The steam cleared a little, showing a tanned foot accompanied by a tanned leg, after the body of the person itself appears to her eyesight. Samantha blushed instantly.

Sinbad, naked, comfortably walking like that like it is just a common thing for him.

She never thought you see him again, in all of his glory in such arrangements. And like she saw in the first time, the naked state that appeared on the anime didn't make justice when she see his figure in flesh and bones. Thankfully for her, he's completely oblivious of her being in the same room as him. But the steam is disturbing her to look more at his body.

He passed by her hiding spot, the steam giving to her now as much it lets to glimpse at the back of his body. The muscles of his tanned thighs working while he walks, his supple ass that didn't bounce at all while he steps confirming that it's completely firm (and provoking the brunette to just squeeze it hard). After he pushed his ponytail above his shoulder, showing to her now hungry eyes his back. She imagined her hands roaming those ample shoulders. After her hands descended on his back, feeling the muscles working. Then she imagined her hands running on his sides, touching all the bumps and crevices…

Samantha stopped her imagination, realizing that she'd closed her eyes. Sinbad disappeared from her sight, her brownish gaze looking where he could possibly be until she found he stretching in the edge of the pool. So she stared at his front. His strong neck, which has some locks of his purple hair lying on the skin, his prominent collarbones, his defined chest with the two slight dark and flat nipples, his defined abs which she could probably wash her clothes there connecting with a pair of prominent hips, and so lower some fine purple hairs which directed to a…

_I will find mistakes_

_In the lines of your face_

_When you say my name_

_Because when this ends I'll want someone to blame_

She stopped to look, her gaze turning to side to prevent to see his virility. She felt guilty enough to stare at the man that is so innocently there thinking that is by himself on the large pool. Staring at his "package" would be too much.

He entered in the water, releasing a humming of pleasure. He leaned on the wall of the pool as best as his height let, head leaning back. His eyes are closed, a smile of satisfaction plastered over his face. Moments later, the male emerged on the water, soon after appearing in her view. His bangs now plastered all over his face, his now wet skin giving the urges to the brunette to touch it. Once again Sinbad leaned against the wall of the pool

His eyes darted around the place, like he's getting sure that he's alone in the room (poor thing). Then he closed his eyes, his hands placing themselves on his neck. After his fingers caressed there, one of his hands rising to his mouth, which he started to suck on his middle and forefinger. His free hand descended to his torso, roaming around his luscious skin. Samantha got instantly hotter while looking at it, suddenly realizing what he's doing to himself. She put her hand on her mouth, muffling the sudden gasp.

The sinful man at her view is doing sinful things to himself to get 'in the mood'. In other words, Sinbad is horny.

Her throat get very dry, heart pumping faster, her body almost in boiling point. Her eyes couldn't tear from what is happening a few meters from where she is.

The hand that was on his mouth descended to his brown nipple, teasing the bud while his other hand goes down under water. So then groans started.

_Isn't that twisted_

_My love, isn't that twisted_

_My love, I am so twisted_

_Oh, my love_

Sinbad leaned his head once again behind, his mouth open while soft groans spilled, his fingers now squeezing the little hard bud from his muscled chest, his arm which hand is under water making repetitive movements of go and come, Samantha bite her lip hard, gulping hard at the beautiful site. Suddenly, the purple-haired man stopped his moves and rose on the edge of the pool, after he laid down there. And then Samantha saw the extension of his nude body displayed to her brownish eyes.

His purple mane was disheveled around his head, some of the longer strands plastered over his arms and his shoulders. His eyes are closed, hiding the pretty golden gaze that probably is darkened by lust, his teeth biting his bottom lip while his hands slowly resumed what they're doing. So then Samantha saw the hand that descended through his moist skin, passing through defined muscles until long fingers closed on that huge 'thing' between his powerful thighs.

Sinbad's cock is like his body, longer and thick, now sporting an angry red color, standing proud and pointing up. The brunette felt an ache running to the apex of her thighs. She climbed in a bench that is conveniently behind the divisor, to get a better view of the man and his ministrations. He moved his head to the side. His eyes open, letting her clearly see his expressions. Her sight descended to the thick appendage on his fingers, his hand pumping up and down, the aching making she rub her thighs one into another to aliviate the burning ache down there.

His groans are now accompanied by deep moans, his hips now moving together with his hands. Samantha looked entranced at the movements that his body is doing. Unconsciously, her hand traveled south, directly to her entrance, she rubbed her clit through the clothes, making a little bearable the ache that is coming into that place, her fingers following the pumps that the male is doing on his aching need.

Suddenly, she lost her balance on the bench, falling directly to the divisory, screaming. Samantha heard the man gasp and after a splash on the water, signalizing that he had fallen on the pool.

\- 'I'm dead. _So_ dead.' – More movements and a dripping sound on the floor around the pool, after sounds of feet hitting the ground made her heart skip some beats. – 'Fuck, he's coming here, need to think something.' – Quickly, she faked a groan, holding her head, and then she felt his presence behind herself.

\- "Miss Samantha, what are you doing here?"

Faking sleepy eyes she slowly turned her gaze to him. - "Your Majesty? What…" – Her speech stopped in it tracks, with wide eyes she looked at his worried (and questioning) gaze, after his strong neck, her sight descending to his tanned skin which covered his strong muscles, he glistens under the light of the room. Soon her eyes runs down, looking at the contours of his torso until she reaches to look at his…

\- "Gyaaaah!" – She turns her head quickly, sliding in the floor to put a distance between her and the very naked man. The prospect to seeing the huge appendage that he possesses between his legs again, giving her shivers.

_Shivers? Come on girl, you want it and you want it in the very place that was aching in good ways moments ago._

'Stop that, Sitri.'

_And above all the things, you want that huge and hard body above you, his arms holding your legs while his hips moves savagely against yours…_

'Enough, Sitri. Please.'

\- "Samantha?" – Her djinn stopped with the rambling and now she could focus in what is happening around. Putting a hand to the side of her head to block the view.

\- "Your Majesty, my deepest apologies. I never thought you would be in a place like this and wearing nothing, as I saw…"

He chuckled. – "We don't wear clothes in a room of bath, Samantha."

\- "Bath room? I thought it was a pool of hot water. And since here is warm and is cold outside and I didn't find me way to the room so I entered here. I think a few moments passed and I slept on the bench hidden by the divisory… When I realized, I fallen over the thing and probably gave to you a hell of a heart attack." – When the brunette stopped her rambling, she heard Sinbad laughing, she frowned. – "Something funny, Your Majesty?"

\- "Well, it's a strange place to fall sleep with, and your disturbance made me move so faster than I moved in weeks." – He cleaned his throat, the laughing dying. – You should have asked me if you didn't find your way back.

\- "I don't want to bother you, king Sinbad. You probably is tired for all the happening s you deal with through the day."

\- "Who say I'm tired? I'm well known to have a long stamina. Ask for anyone you want to ask, they will confirm it."

She looked directly at his eyes, trying her best to not let her gaze goes down. – "You have dark bags below your eyes, which means you aren't sleeping well, Your Majesty."

\- "Really?"- She nodded at his question, after touching the very area. As she thought, the place is a slight darker than his natural tan; Samantha wondered what keeps in awake at the late hours in the night. Seconds later she realized that the male is suddenly quiet. Looking at his eyes, she saw his golden gaze staring at her movements; she felt she is prey being hunted by a lethal predator.

She retreat her arm. – "My apologies." – Quickly, she raised, once again staring at the side, now for the reason of feeling intimidated by the man. – "I'll make my leave and let you in peace."

\- "Wait. Your arm." - Suddenly and too much quickly for her tastes he grabbed her left wrist pulling her to himself. The strong and sudden pull made her stumble on the slippery floor, her body hitting hardly his. She felt that she was smashed against a wall. – "Sorry for that."

Warm, enveloping warmness is what she felt when his other warm circled her waist, bringing her firmly against his naked torso. The brunette didn't dare to look down since he's still, well… naked. So she concentrated her gaze on what he's doing with her arm. In fact Samantha had known that she had bruised and opened a wound on her arm when she had fallen on the divisor but she didn't want to show weakness to Sinbad or worry him (one of his best qualities and also of his worst defect).

After a few moments of scrutinizing the wounds and bruises, he looked intently to a particular one that is slowly sipping blood. Then his mouth descended on the wound, his tongue first licking the drop forming there and after he closed his lips on the wound, slowly sucking there, Samantha gasped when she felt the wet touch in the wound, hissing for the stinging it gives. Her free arm enclosed on his waist, finger resting in the hipbone. The sting subsided and she stared entranced in what he's doing; sometimes his tongue appeared and he licked the wound, other times his lips closed on it and she could feel the ever moving appendage there. She gazed at his face and saw that he's staring at herself. The visage of him doing things in her skin and his heavy-lidded eyes are enough to turn her on, so then she turned her face quickly, hiding her blush.

\- "Stop, please." – She tried to free her arm but the man tightened his grip. The he had done something she never expected; his mouth abandoned the wounds on her forearm and started to run through her upper arm; soft kisses, some licks and after he reached her shoulder. The brunette didn't dare to turn and see his expression, the feeling good enough to make the familiar ache return with full force on her core.

He released her arm, his mouth now on the middle of her shoulder, teeth nibbling the skin. His tongue comes out, making a wet path through it entire extension until he reached her neck, his lips stopping on the skin of her jugular. The arm that was holding her body against him traveled to her head, which moved it to give more free access to he explore, her other arm fled to his back, unconsciously pushing him to herself. His tongue licked twice the place and after he sucked there, soon transforming into nibbles.

Suddenly, he bites hard there, which she digs her nails on his back and on his waist, which she gasped loudly. Things are going faster and faster to somewhere she didn't want yet. Maneuvering herself on Sinbad's hold, she freed herself from him, stepping a few meters away from him. She is breathing hard, the sensation of his lips and tongue imprinted on her mind. Her body begged for continuation of that touches for Samantha's reason said to not fall so easily onto it.

_In perfect moments I want to annihilate the guard and surrender_

_But I cannot be that tender_

_With heartache hardened underneath my skin_

_So I may never let you in_

_Oh, why is it that twisted_

After all, he's older, rich and stronger and knows that his beauty helps in what he wants, a kind of man that, sometimes, doesn't know the word 'no' for an answer. Also she had some doubts to he be kind of dominating and intense in the sheets but yet a gentleman (well, the fan fictions she'd read portrays him like that).

Her fear isn't that he will be or not be gentle on the bed and yes of her admiration grow stronger to the point to attach herself at him. She can't attach more than she already is, otherwise will be worse to come back to her world. But yet she loves the man, despite her reason saying otherwise…

\- "Excuse me." – She walks fast to the door, ignoring the purple-haired man calling her name. When she closes the door the brunette runs fast as she can from there.

_My love, isn't that twisted_

_My love, I am so twisted_

_Oh, my love_

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Turning some corners, she stops to breathe and slow down her heart beating.

_Well, that was really interesting of him._

'Interesting? Which part do you mean it was interesting, Sitri?'

_You didn't like it?_

'Yes, I like it, but was kind of sudden…'

_Yeah, even I got shocked with this. His behavior is getting stranger as days pass by. Maybe is my influence inflicting on him and his urges? Or maybe is your existence here that is inflicting, in a way o another on him?_

'Sitri, really, I can't push this forward. I don't want to get attached.'

_Here we comes again with this. Why so pessimist?_

'How can I be otherwise? You know he didn't exist in my world and I can move this forward because my time here is limited…' – She finally arrived in her room. She falls on her bed, exhausted of all of this.

 _Well, I have no other option…_ \- Suddenly, an urge to sleep strikes on the woman, making her head heavy and her body to feels like floating. She closes her eyes and after a few seconds she opens again, realizing that she's in the very place she met her djinn in the first time. Suddenly strong arms circles around her torso, then she looked down and saw that they are blue.

\- "Sitri, what is happening?"

\- "I brought you here to give you a choice, my queen." – She looked at the side, seeing the djinn's face resting on her shoulder. – "A choice to end your suffering." – His arms released her, the djinn walking to a large and empty area. He raised his hands, a bright light coming from them. Suddenly two balls of light moved to the center of the place, transforming themselves in a kind of windows with sceneries. He took her hand and pushed her near the things.

\- "What is it?"- She asked, fascinated at the things displayed.

\- "They're the path you're supposed to choose from now on." – Closer as they can get from the spots, Sitri resumed his stance behind the brunette. Raising his left hand, he pointed at the left spot. – "At your left, is the path which you returns to the parallel universe you know as Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic, together with all the characters you wished to meet and also, the object of your affections." – Then he raises his right hand, pointing at the right spot. – "And at your right, you returns at your universe. To the right and reasonable course of things as humans say so. So choose. What you really want from what destiny imposes you?"

Samantha gulped hard, her mind reasoning that she would choose to come back at her normal life and forget that this dream ever had happened. But seems that her heart crunched itself at the thought of not seeing the purple-haired man again. There are a lot of things to know, to discover and yet, the five days that now left are so little to accomplish it…

_Just give me a moment_

_I've got to step back_

_Just give me a moment_

_I've got to step back_

She bites her lower lip, the answer right on the tip of her tongue and yet she thinks that it isn't right. – "I… I want…"

\- "Would helps if I say that Sinbad thinks about you too? That he thinks about more that he realizes?" – The words are whispered on her ear. Suddenly she turned on his grasp, looking directly at his blue, striking eyes. – "I want to continue my journey on this parallel universe. I want to stay more at his side, even if will be worse when I get back to my time."

His hands rises to her shoulders, slowly pushing her body, which unconsciously she started to walk backwards. – "Since that is your wish, I'll make it truth." – Suddenly he pushed her directly to the left spot, Samantha screamed all the way. The sense of failing without a chance to stop assaults her in the same way, which happened in the first time. Closing her eyes, she waited for the imminent fall. Then she felt her fall being cushioned by something very soft. Opening her eyes, she is once again on the room she is assigned in, inside the sindrian palace.

\- "You really are a masochist person." – She sit up fast, seeing her djinn still in his human form, arms resting in the edge of the bed, chin folded above it. Samantha raised her eyebrows to him. – "Remembers that you chose this path. You're going through all of this, until you can feed the necklace with your magoi."

She goes to the edge of the bed, legs dangling. She looked to the necklace, two of the seven rubies already in a opaque color while the other five still shine its beauty. – "I have a question for you. What will happens after that seven days?"

Sitri moved from his spot, settling himself on his knees between the brunette's legs. Then his fingers rose, touching the necklace. – "Five days left to get what you truly want, my queen. Will you be able to accomplish what you want?"

\- "Probably…" – Samantha felt Sitri's fingers descending from the object, softly resting on her thighs. Samantha looked at the hands and after arched an eyebrow. – "What are you doing?"

\- "What do you think I'm doing, hm?" – The djinn also raised an eyebrow, his fingers now brushing up, passing to her upper thigh to her hips, settling there. The brunette started to panic, feeling uncomfortable under the sudden caresses. – "Stop…"

\- "Relax, my dear. I'm just showing to you what would happens if the man you wants also wants you too." – His hands traveled up through her sides, after his hands goes to her back, fingers opening. She felt it pressing, making her get closer of the blue-haired being. She raised her hands instantly to his shoulders, stopping him. – "This is getting really weird."

\- "Would helps if I change into this?" – Before her eyes the djinn's body changed. The blue and short hair changed to purple, his figure got taller and more muscled, the blue skin changing to a tanned, almost golden color, the blue eyes changing to that amber color. He looks like Sinbad now. – "Better for you now?" – He even have the same voice as the other male.

_A moment_

_A moment_

_My love_

Without waiting for her answer he pushed her body against his, strong arms circling her waist. She tried to fight her way out but he's too much strong. Then she felt it, once again a wet path being draw on her neck, making her gasp loudly. Her grip on his shoulder tightened, her nails biting there.

Suddenly, the transformed djinn pushed her down on the bed, the weight of his body flattening her against the mattress. She struggled even more, trying to push him away but he didn't budge. After some second of struggling, she stopped to get her breath, however her breathing as her heart beat plunged higher, making impossible to her to relax. In a particular suck she moaned, which she could feel the djinn smiling against her skin.

Her mind is now in conflict, the dark portion chanted her to give in, since the man above her looks like, sounds like, even feels like the man of her affections. The lighter part says to her find any possible way to get out of this situation, if she gives in she will like the ones that do anything to get some type of satisfaction.

In a desperate measure she took a deep breath and rolled her body, successfully dragging the djinn below her, the being looked wide-eyed at her. Then she moved from here, now sitting on the bed, she looked furiously at him.

Chuckling, he changed to his normal form. – "What gave me away?"

\- "Your smell. He smells like cinnamon, you smell like roses."

\- "Oh."- He rose, now sitting on the bed, his arms crossing on his chest. – "You're a hard nut to crack you know."

Despite the words being a joke, his voice come out sad. Pity invades her senses, making her get closer of the blue being. She untangles his arms, giving a tight hug to him. Sitri is speechless.

\- "I know that you love me but the type of love you seek from me will not be the same that you are giving." – She untangles herself from him, holding his head between her hands. - Please understand that."

He rubbed his cheek on her palm. – "You know, some djinns have jealousy from their masters. Paimon is one of them."

\- "Yes, I know. I one of the episodes she appeared, saying that she loves Hakuei."

\- "Yeah, for me is the same. I got attached to you and I can change it." – Sitri looked almost a puppy dog to her eyes, however her heart now belongs to another person.

\- "I also can love you, but just as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less." – He closed his eyes, his slight big hand enclosing on hers.

\- "For your understanding, as much you live, my love and devotion belongs to you and no one else. Since the first time a possible candidate enters their dungeon and fight the way. Like that the djinn see. if the candidate is a good fit to its power."

\- "But I never fought a dungeon to conquer you? How could I catch your eye?"

\- "You choose a necklace that looks like a piece of junk. A thing made of plastic unless of metal and stone. You didn't if it looks like something to use and after throw to the trash. You found a beauty into it. That is what caught my eye." – Sitri took her hands with his, taking them off his head placing them onto the bed. – "Sinbad is a pervert, drunkard, lazy person however you could see the kindness over him. Wasn't like that when you first saw him in the manga?" – Samantha could do nothing besides blushing and look to the side, deeply embarrassed. – "So I'll help you to get him."

\- "But after your efforts will be useless. After that I'll never see him again." – Sitri jumped from the bed, his hands behind his back. Then a smile born on his face.

\- "Who said he only exists here in this world?" – She frowned at him. – "You would be surprised with what destiny reserve for us."

\- "Oh my…"

\- "If you don't mind, my queen, I'll comeback to my vessel."

\- "Wait, Sitri…" – Without answering, he turned into blue smoke, disappearing the necklace. – "The hell is that thing about his existence… This djinns is crazier than I thought." – Once again she lies on the bed, thinking again and again how she will act in these days she has left.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Samantha woke up suddenly, the birds chirping and the sun brightly shining through the window. Sighing, she raised from the comfy and warm bed. Pushing the fluttering curtains aside the brunette walked to the balcony, probably for the first time in this travel getting a moment of truly peace.

In the horizon, Sindria shines like a golden jewelry that is lost in the hugeness of the sea. The citizens moving around, arranging their products on the stalls. Minutes later people started to appear, giving life at the market. Her eyes darts around the palace's grounds, seeing some birds sipping water on an fountain, clerks running through the yard with packs of scrolls. Her sight traveled to the west part of the palace, a huge balcony there, some birds landed on the rail of it. Suddenly a person appears there, the starking purple hair making the brunette recognizes whose is instantly.

A long, white fabric is tied around his waist, very low in his hips (that surprisingly are wide to a man), the customary fabric covering his shoulder and partially his chest. She observes him slowly getting closer the colorful birds, his finger very slow approaching its head until he caresses the little animal. A huge smile appeared on his face, the bird chirped at his touches. Unconsciously she also opened a smile.

Suddenly, he raised his head, his gaze setting in where the brunette is. Quickly, she turned her head, feeling her cheeks getting hotter. She speculated on her mind if he's still there, looking. Gulping hard, she turned her head slowly… Yup, he's still looking.

Blushing furiously, she tried her best walk normally off her balcony to her room. Inside the blessing shadows of her room, she released the breathing she was holding. She finds it ridiculous, at the mere sight of the older male her heart skip some beats. Without she wanting to, her mind assaulted with images from last night.

Someone knocks on the door of her room. Shaking her head, she walked and opened it, seeing the king's most loyal friend there. Ja'Far portrayed a smile to her, his hands insides that huge sleeves, hiding his household vessels. – "Good morning, Mr. Ja'Far."

\- "Good morning. Ms. Samantha." – Ja'Far bows to her. – "I wish you accompany me to the dinner room to have breakfast. I assume you didn't eat nothing last night and probably is hungry."

\- "How did you know I didn't have dinner yesterday? Is my stomach growling high enough to you hear?" – She patted the said area.

Ja'Far chuckled at that. – "No, I asked for a maid to look at you after in the library to call you but she found no there. She looked on your room but also you wasn't there." – They started to walk, the smaller man directing her through the halls.

\- "Oh about that, I needed to take a bath. In my way a found a bathroom and took my time there. Probably I was so exhausted yesterday that, after the bath, I laid on my bed and instantly sleep." – Another smooth lie. She's getting better and better on that, which is worse than she thought.

\- "I see. Had my king made you writing for hours with no rest?" – Ja'Far took a sharp turn, which confused the brunette.

\- "No, Your Majesty didn't… hum, Mr. Ja'Far, shouldn't we going to the other direction?"

\- "My apologies, I forgot to tell. I will have company in today's breakfast." – His words made the brunette frown. Finally Ja'Far stopped, which they reached a very ornamented door. When the white-haired man opened the door, she saw instantly the a large wooden table with heavy ornamented corners and legs, above it, a variety of bread, fresh fruits and jars of juice. The quantity is considerably smaller than yesterday but still huge enough to feed more than two persons.

\- "So who would be my company, Mr. Ja'Far." – She darted her gaze around looking and finding no one there.

\- "Your company will be me." – Samantha froze on the spot, her hunger disappearing on the site when recognizing the baritone voice behind her. She felt butterflies flying inside, making her very conscious and very embarrassed. Quickly, she stepped away from Sinbad's path, giving room to him walk.

\- "My king." - Ja'Far bowed at his older friend. Samantha imitated the same.

\- "Good morning, Your Majesty." – She looked to the floor, not courageous enough to look at is face. Then a tanned hand appeared on her vision, raising her chin to look at his eyes. She looked at him, expecting some kind of angered or cheeky face, however on his face was plastered a smile.

\- "You don't need to bow at me. You're my guest." – By raising her head, he made her rise on her full length. After he took her hand, leading her to sit on a chair at very beginning of his (which is clearly detected since the chair is more ornamented than the other ones). Pushing the chair, he offered to her sit. Nodding, she sat there, feeling his gaze never leaving her figure.

When the king sat on his chair, the maids promptly put the juices on their glasses. Samantha waited until Sinbad is served for her to get her part. A few minutes later, the older male stared a conversation.

\- "I never thought of you being a person with few words. You talked so much about that we spend hours on the library last night however now you are mute as Masrur can be." – He chuckled a little, the brunette successfully maintained her poker face.

\- "Your Majesty, I don't know what type of subjects interests the royalty. After all, I never eat in the same table as a king." – She ate very carefully, her stomach is doing summersaults and is barely managing to make the food stay inside.

_You look like a teenager having its first date with the first love. So cute._

'Shut up, Sitri. You're not helping.'

\- "I'm sorry, maybe I can start the conversation than. We can start talking about last night, shall we?" – Samantha visibly gulped, now her throat seems very dry so she took the cup with juice and drank on it. – "More specific, our little meeting in the bath room." – The brunette stopped instantly to drink the juice, looking directly at him. He has one of his thick eyebrows raised. She looks at the side, not bravery enough to hold his gaze. – "So what were you doing there?"

\- "Was a mere coincidence." – The brunette didn't say more than that, too embarrassed to hear the older male bring this conversation and to ashamed for even watch him that time. She heard a cup being deposited on the table, suddenly Sinbad moving off his chair, pulling back hers and settling himself above her legs. She bulged her eyes, feeling his warmness seeping on her body and also how close he is. – "Heavy…" – Then she looked down, to his legs. – "And you wear pants."

\- "What?"- His amber gaze looked confused at her.

\- "I thought you used nothing under your robes. Well, I was mistaken then."

He chuckled at that but after his chuckles dissipate, his gaze piercing, like he wanted to see her soul. – "Now you can look at me properly. I'll ask again what are you doing there last night?"

\- "I told you before, I fell asleep there." – She took a deep breath, soon realizing her mistake, now his scent is on her nose. His arms rose to the back of the chair, trapping her more on his hold.

\- "There are better places to sleep."

\- "Yesterday a cold breeze was passing by the halls, your palace is huge, and then the room I found was warm and quiet. I am not the kind of person to choose where I sleep, if have a clean surface where I can lay on and rest, so be it."

_Oh, why is it that twisted_

_My love, isn't that twisted_

_My love, I am so twisted_

_Oh, my love_

Sinbad kept he looking at her for a long time, on the other hand Samantha questioned on her mind what is the purpose of this. She'll not tell that she was looking him pleasuring himself, not in a thousand of years. She frowned, keeping herself looking straight to his eyes. She need to get used to it, otherwise she will always blush like a teenager when talking with him.

\- "Any more questions, Your Majes…" – Suddenly he arranged himself to get closer of her, his arms enclosing on her back and pushing her flush against his chest, she blushed profusely at that. – "King Sinbad?"

\- "I'm sorry to act like this. I need to know if you're a spy or not."

\- "What? Spy from who?"

\- "Al-Sarmen." – He leaned away from her, once again looking at her eyes. – "They once put in danger my people and my country." – Then he felt her trembling, her hands fisted. – "What?"

\- "I'll never be like that ones from Al-Sarmen."- The brunette doesn't know from where had come from all of this hate. Even being a fiction, she read in the manga what happened with Judal, what they had done with the poor child. This made her really hate the organization, however she thinks this hatred maximizes for her living in this universe.

\- "What they have done to you?"

\- "I better not talk about this." – She looked aside, faking hurt for something. – "Could you please get off me, Your Majesty?" - He kept gazing at her but after raises. Then he sits on his chair again. Then she raises from hers, bowing at the man. – "I'll make my leave. If you need anything from me I'll be on the library, rearranging your stories." – Then without his answer, she walked to the door, then she got off the room quickly, walking through the halls to the bless of the library.

After the mad dash she made to reach the room, she opened and closed the door quickly. Taking deep breaths she calmed her heartbeat. Setting herself on the desk she used the day prior, she set herself on writing. Some lyrics comes to her head and she sang it aloud.

_Oh, why is it that twisted_

_My love, isn't that twisted_

_My love, I am so twisted_

_Oh, my love_

\- "Well, I never thought the poverty could have a tone to singing."

Turning quickly, she could saw a very distinct male all in black, his braid larger than any she saw in Sindria. His feet walking bare on the luscious rugs of the place. The brunette's heart stopped to beat, seeing the first character she adored on the series after she knowledge Sinbad. She whispered breathlessly.

\- "Judal."

**End of Chapter**


	6. The Night He Discovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics here are from the music "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.

The brunette's jaw dropped when the magi in black appeared before her eyes. His appearance was very similar as in the anime. The long braid swinging while he walks, his reddish eyes mischievous while looking at herself, his smile shining brightly; a face of a boy, despite he being two years younger than her. Her gaze descended on his body, seeing that short top with a white scarf above, the golden on the end of the sleeves and top sparkling. His top reached just the very end of his chest, showing his leans abs and hips. She noted that while walked he swings his hips, just like a woman does. To finish, his huge pants concealing his longs legs and his bare feet stepping on the rugs without a sound.

Yeah, very much like a cat. Just need now to purr.

\- "How someone so common can have a pretty voice?" – She raised from the chair while the younger man walked to her direction, stopping very close of her. She also realized that both of them have the same height. After he walked around her, like looking at all sides to get a full view. – "However you don't look like a common person. You're too pale to be someone from poverty and yet not with a lot of jewels to mean to be rich… Hmmm, from where are you from?"

She raised an eyebrow. - "I'm an orphan, so I don't remember which country I was born. However I come from a country that I'll stay for the rest of my life."

\- "Which is?"

\- "Not telling." – She took a book and walked to a stall. If she says bored things maybe the fallen magi will go away. After all, the lies she is making, one time or another can put an end to her act and be arrested by sindrian guards if Judal knows and tells to Sinbad.

Putting the book on its right place, she turned around and now is face to face with the magi. She stepped back in surprise, leaning her body on the bookshelf. He stepped forward, getting closer as much as he can without touching. – "You know, I don't like people dismissing me, most of person that do it they die with a flick of my wrist."

\- "And yet here I am, alive." – She knows that she is pushing her luck but she'll not let him do whatever he wants.

\- "Do you know who really I am, commoner?" – His face got closer of hers, she tried her best to lean away and get some space. She can sniff the smell peaches coming from him.

\- "Yes, I know. You're Judal, that you're one of the three magis that exists in this world." - It earned a smile from him. She almost said four but this information only a few known, Sinbad and his generals included.

\- "Interesting you knows this a lot of information. And that gives me an idea that you lives on Balbadd?" – She gulped at that, his smile growing large on his face. – "Means I'm right." – Now the fallen magi really closed the space between them by leaning into her. She turned her head aside, hearing he sniffing. – "You smell nice from someone that lives in that decrepit place."

The brunette closed her hands in fists, trying to keep herself still. – "It's a gift from someone I cherish about."

\- "What is this fragrance?" – He said very closer on her ears, making shivers runs down on her spine. While watching the anime she liked a lot how the voice actor made Judal's voice the rich Arabic accent with the slight deep and arrested tone, kind of purring on her ear. But the on she is hearing right now is a lot better, more sensual, more feral.

But couldn't be compared with sweet baritone of Sinbad's voice…

\- "Roses. The smell is from roses." – Samantha fisted her hands tighter, trying her best to not to push him away. Her heart was beating so fast and his exotic scent felt by her nose that make her urges to push him further to _herself_.

'What a hell is happening here?'

_This is very interesting…_

'What? Should I be now, laying onto the floor, beaten down?'

_I'm also asking this myself, my queen. Maybe is my influence on him getting worse because of he be more closer of the ruhk than any normal person?_

'Or maybe because he's a fallen magi and he can be more inclined to do perverse things?'

_No. People from Al-Sarmen doesn't do this. They use and kill, things like that don't pass in Judal's mind. Yet._

'Very nice of you to remind me this.'

_My pleasure._

\- "Hey, are you listening?" – Judal pulled her chin forcefully, making the brunette look at her. He is no longer smiling. – "I don't like people that don't pay attention to me."

\- "Are you still a kid to need attention from the elders, Judal? Grown up. You aren't a kid anymore. Act like an adult with you wish to be noticed." – Samantha really couldn't hold her speech, also the male needed to hear it for once.

Suddenly the hand that was holding her chin now fists her hair, pulling her head back. On his other hand his wand appeared, which he digs on her exposed neck. – "You have a lot of guts to say such things to me. I'm the most powerful being on this world." – At each word said he digs the tip of the wand on the delicate and pale skin, until she feels something wet dripping slowly. Probably her blood, since the place stings a lot.

His eyes focus on the area, the digging disappearing. Then she felt his fingers touching the blood, after seeing him dragging the finger the red liquid to his mouth and licking on the tip. – "Your blood tastes sweet, commoner. Maybe there is something inside you that is good to have." - With that his tongue licked the trail of blood up her neck, after closing his lips on the wound, slowly sucking there. She also felt his body pressing hers against the shelf, preventing her to move. Her hand fled to the hand that was holding her hair, trying to untangle his fingers. Sensing that, Judal fisted even more, making her arch more.

The sucking motion and the feeling of his body against hers is making her mind enters in conflict. She is disgusted and a bit of afraid of the mad magi does something that can costs her life however something akin to pleasure installs there. The feeling of his tongue that now abandoned the wound and is now making a slow track through the column of her throat and stopping near her earlobe making her close her eyes slowly. His fingers uncurled of her locks, descending into her shoulders and arm, settling on her bare hip.

Finally she can move her head, feeling now his teeth nibbling on the skin. – "Wha-what are you doing?" – He didn't respond. The brunette felt his hand slowly raising through the bare skin oh her side. Realizing to where his hand is going, she grabbed it by the wrist. – "Answer me."

His head raised, his eyes looking straight at her. - "You taste nice." – With these words, he gave a long lick on her cheek.

_Now this is veeeery interesting._

'Sitri! The heck is going on with him?'

_Let's say that I used a trick to let him more docile and save your life._

'By licking me?!'

 _Exactly._ – If Samantha could she would smack the djinn right into his nose. – _Now he looks like a affectionate pet.~~_

'Thank you for the great help, Sitri.' – She thought sarcastically. The djinn chuckled inside her head.

_You asked to keep going on this little adventure of yours. Now you should bear with the 'barriers' that appears along the way, even if these barriers are lean and warm like the magi that is so pressed on yourself._

The brunette was brought back to the awkward situation when a finger traces her bottom lip. She saw his gaze running from her eyes to her lips.

He's going to kiss her. So going to kiss her.

Sensing his face getting closer, her hand fled instantly to his mouth, stopping his advances. He looked with confusion at her, his free hand pushing hers away from and once again his face getting closer. Then she raised both of her hands and pushed him back by his shoulders. His lazy expression transformed into an angered one.

\- "Take your hands off me."

\- "No until you stop this craziness of yours."

He grabbed one of her arms, pulling it aside her head. She managed to grab his other arm, twisting it on her hold, managing to block his advances. – "Stop what?"

\- "Trying to kiss me." – He tried to move away, but the hold she put was strong enough (and then she remembered the magis aren't the type of person that has a lot of body strength).

\- "Kiss you? Please, commoner. You're as much like I could consider a pet." – He smiled sarcastically at the brunette.

She retrieved back a smile, an eyebrow raised. – "A pet? You're the one here that is acting like a kitten and rubbing yourself all over me." - She saw the magi frowns deepens, once again the smile disappearing and his mad eyes returning.

\- "Getting full of yourself aren't you?" – Suddenly he grabs her arm, making it circles his bare waist and place it on his ass cheek. After he presses his entire body against hers forcefully, she can feel his entire figure pressed, from the chest to the thighs. Samantha felt she has being crushed, her breathing too fast. Successfully he could move the arm that was holding back the movements of his head, then he does the same with her other hand. With her two hands on his ass, holding them there to her not move. – "Now I'll show to you what a real rubbing is."

\- "Wha… ah!" – His hips started to move against hers sinuously, which she could feel how a man the magi is. With the movements of his, she also could feel the skin of his bare abdomen against the bare skin of her belly. The taunt ass, which is moving restlessly under hands, makes her wants to dig her fingers into it.

\- "People says that women like this when a man does that." – Also his breathing is fast like hers, she could see his cheeks slightly flushed. – "And with that, they gets more pliant with the man, just like a pet does when is caressed by its owner." – His hips changed with the movements, now making circling movement, which now made her really dig her fingers on his ass. Now was his time to gasp. – "Yes, just like that… ah!"

_I think things just got out of control._

'You think? You **think**? Look at how he is acting.'

_Well, I just made you look better at his eyes and senses by spiking your skin and blood with some kind of aphrodisiac I invented…_

'Like to hear that you invented such thing and used to save my life but this got a lot out of control.'

_And I thought this was weak. This is a lot stronger than I thought._

'Yeah, you just made him get **horny**.'

_And what? He wasn't the first character you like when started to watch the series? So enjoy this girl. The magi is so hot that even me wants to put my hands on him._

'Ok, enough already. Can you please make him return to his normal self?'

_Unfortunately or fortunately, I cannot. The only thing to it ends is you making him reach his nirvana._

'That means…'

_Yeah, you need to make him cum._

'WHAT? You mean, like touching and stuff?'

_I don't think touching and stuff would be necessary, but if you want... Maybe you get something of this little experience and can pull it to conquer your king._

'Oh Sitri. Really thanks. I appreciate it so much that. Can I kill you now?'

_No, you can't. You have no power to do it and you need me to come back to your world. Now, do what you must do to make him reach his pleasure you need first to feel his body, hear his noises and after, by letting it leading you, touch him the way he likes. If he likes to be bitten, bite him, if he wants to hug, hug him. With that, you will control his body._ _**Remember** _ _, you're the one here dominating, and also, he likes to be dominated. Good luck._

With the last words of her djinn ringing on her mind, she tried to situate herself in what is happening. Judal is now with his hands hooked on her shoulders, his hips now moving faster against hers. His soft cheek resting on hers, she could hear his groans and fast breathing. Suddenly, she felt her head clear and mind managing to reasoning, which then she remembers what Sitri said seconds ago. Experimentally, she moved her hips forward, while squeezing the soft flesh on her fingers, which earned a moan from the magi.

"Tell me what you want, Judal, and I'll give to you." – Experimentally she licked the shell of his ear, which made him gasp. The magi turned his head; his watery eyes slight darkened looking at her.

\- "I want you to touch me." - He took one of her hands and brought her fingers to his mouth, sucking on two of them. After he raised one side of his shirt and placed them on his pale and pink nipple. – "Pinch me here."

Samantha slowly touches the nub, the magi in question releasing a soft sigh. After, the brunette squeezed it between her fingers. Judal's hands fled to her hips, his own once again rubbing slowly onto hers while his face nestles on her neck. Suddenly she gives a hard tug on his nub, making him bites on her skin.

\- "More. I want so much more." – He grabs her left leg, which makes her gasps at the sudden pull. He holds it on his waist, which now he rubs more fiercely, directing it on the apex of her thighs. Now was her time to moan.

\- 'Get a hold of yourself, Samantha. Remembers that you're the dominating one, not the otherwise.' – She once again takes deep breathes to clear her mind as best as she can on this situation. Then she twists the nipple, which makes Judal whine and release her neck. One of the brunette's hands goes to his neck, the other to his middle back, after she manages to detach her leg from the magi's waist. Then she moves her torso forward, making the young make bend his body back, onto her securing arm. He looks with a frown to her, and she gives a smirk to him.

She descends her mouth on his nipple, making him gasp loudly. He throws his head back, mouth open wide while little whines come out, hands flying to her head to hold the brunette there. To maintain her equilibrium Samantha moved her legs apart, which Judal's legs move to be between hers, giving her more space to press close. Then she raises the other side of his shirt, her hot and wet mouth closing on it, repeating the bite, tug and suck process. Suddenly the squirming of the magi got fierce, which makes the brunette lose her balance, making them both fall heavily to the floor. Groaning, the brunette raises, seeing the younger man push himself up slowly.

\- "Why had you do that?" – He looked slightly angered, rubbing his head where probably he'd hit on the floor.

\- "You squirmed too much, so then I couldn't hold you and we fell." – She sits on the floor at his side, not daring to look at his face.

\- "Do you think I'm done? I'm not even near being done." – To punctuate his words he puts her above himself, making her straddle his thighs, fingers gripping hard her hips. Then his hips thrust up making her feel clearly something hard bumping. – "Can't you feel it?"

\- 'Yes, I can feel it pressing on me.' – Samatha thought, once again the pleasure running into her spine. But she really needs to stop him before it gets worse or someone enters the room. – "I can't continue this. Stop, please."

\- "No." – His hips slammed into her, fingers now squeezing her ass and pushing her down as counterpart. The brunette tried to stop him but he didn't bulge. Judal grabs her hand, making it touch his abdomen and after travels down, until the erection that was there, making her closes her fingers on it. Gasping at the touch, the thing is hot and pulses under her fingers. The brunette tried to move her hand from there but he didn't let her to. – "You started it so you'll finish it." – Fingers curled, he dragged her hand up and down on his erection. His eyes closes, mouth closing on her shoulder to muffle his whimpering.

Samantha unconsciously leaned her head to the side, giving more space to Judal explore, the sudden urges to feel his mouth everywhere, to feel his lips on hers, and is so wrong. – 'Feels like I'm betraying Sinbad.' – Her judgment was clouding over, the feeling getting the best over her reasoning, marking her to tighter her hold on his cock. Judal responded it with his teeth on her skin, which makes her whispers the kings name unconsciously. Don't giving a damn anymore, the brunette grabs Judal's hair, making her let go of her skin, turning his head to face her and kiss. She takes is as advantage, pumping her hand faster and faster until he screams against her lips. Something hot, wet and dense comes out, the organ getting limp on her hand. The magi's moaning stopped, now he is panting hard on her lips. She took off her hand, feeling the substance now cooling on her fingers. Turning her head, she looks at her hand, seeing the semen sticking on her skin, a little intrigued and also slight disgusted. – "This is very weird."

\- "Weird?" - She looks at him, the man passing his fingers into the liquid that also is on his abs. Looking at his now white fingers, his tongue come out and starts to lick on it. – "Never saw a man's cum in your life?" – She shook her head in negative way. – "So you're a virgin?"

\- "That is not of your concern." – She raised her eyebrow, thinking that the way this man gets intimate with strangers is astounding.

\- "Yeah, you're a virgin." – He takes her sticky hand, licking clean the semen from her hand. She twitches at the feel of his tongue. – "Is a miracle that you are still untouched." - She frowned, slight confused with Judal's words. – "I mean the idiot king Sinbad. He doesn't think twice to take when he sees something he wants. It especially happens on his chambers, between his satin sheets. Also a lot of sweat, moaning and fast movements are involved." – He releases her hand, his fingers tracing her face. – "I think I kind of understand what makes you luring to the stupid man."

\- 'Should I mention that I've a djinn that basically is a sex god?' – Judal's fingers slowly and gently passed on her skin. She looked at his face, trying to understand him. – "I don't have anything that can lures someone as king Sinbad. I'm just a poor, weird and clumsy woman that has nothing that would get someone's attention."

\- " Don't lie to me." – He turned her chin forcefully, making the brunette looks at his eyes. – "I can feel the ruhk acting weird towards you." – She flinched when his finger touched her neck, tracing the skin until he reaches her necklace. – "And when I touch here it gets crazier." – The brunette's heart beats so faster, fearing that anytime that finger with another four will be curling on her neck, Tensing, she feels his fingers now raising to her jaw, chin and than resting on her lips. – "You're a dungeon capturer."

He goes to kiss the brunette but she puts a hand on his mouth to prevent him to get closer, her eyes turning away from his. – "Please stop, I'd enough." – Samantha cringed at hearing her voice that sounded so thin and low. She felt like she's betraying her heart and the one she wants, she feels impure to just let the magi do whatever he wants and she lets him do. She felt like is betraying Sinbad's trust.

Judal pulled her hand away from his face. – "Sing to me."

Her head turns quickly to him, frowning at the fallen magi. – "What?"

\- "The ruhk got strange a few days ago, like something disturbed him. I think a few days ago you arrived here." – He moves, rearranging to sit on her lap, after his arms circles her neck. – "I fled to here to see what's going on and I see, through that same window you singing, and the stupid king with his attention completely towards you. So that I saw his ruhk acting like it flying wildly around him. It's looks like a siren seducing a man of the sea before she gets what she wants. Your singing made it to him and I wonder what kind of magic was it." – His face leans on her collarbone, eyes looking up at her.

"There is no magic on it. Besides my voice isn't that good to no one to hear, even less for a magi." – She praises the fallen one in an attempt to him gave out the idea and goes away. One of his hands fists her hair, making her head lean to the side.

\- "You're annoying me. Sing to me now before I lose my patient and kill you for even getting attention from someone I've looked first." – Judal bites hard on her neck, his hand soon coming and muffling the screaming she lets out. – "Or next time I'll make your necks bleeds. Start." – The pain rings on her neck, the want to punch the magi away from her lap almost unbearable but it could result in the end of her life. Fisting her hands, she takes deep breath, clears her mind, thinks of a certain music and starts to singing.

" _I know you've suffered,_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless,_

_I won't let you be denied"_

He raises his head, frowning. He probably questioned her choice of words but she keeps going.

" _Soothing,_

_I'll make you feel pure,_

_Trust me,_

_You can be sure"_

The hand that was pulling on her locks releases, passing through her neck and back, stopping on her waist. His fingers caressed the skin, which make her shiver.

" _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

Samantha looked to Juda's face. His eyes looked back at her, large and a little unfocused, but sad too. Reflexively she hugged him tight on her hold. He returned it by hugging her back. Then she heard him sniffing. – "Are you crying?"

He laughed sadly. – "I don't cry. Only kids cries."

It earned a dry chuckle from the brunette. – "Sometimes older people also need to cry, Judal. Cry is way to relieve your sadness, and better done it together with a person is closer to you."

\- "I told you, I'm not crying." – Now his voice sounded a little bothered.

\- "Okay, okay. Not crying, then." – She patted on his head, he nuzzled on her neck. She looked at the floor, thinking about the young man on her arms. He looks so sad, like he needed to be comforted but refuse it because it would seems he's weak.

But her thoughts was stopped on a strong voice boomed on the room. – "Get out off her, Judal." – Samantha jumped on the spot, feeling her heart leaping on her ribcage. But then again her head bows, not wanting to face the monarch

\- "And I wondered until when you'll keep yourself in the shadows, just watching us." – The behavior from before completely vanished, being placed by his usual sarcastic one.

\- "I wasn't watching. I just arrived here. So then I wondered why Ms. Samantha is singing and then I see you dropped on her." – He gives a step closer. Suddenly Judal moves out of her lap, standing and grabbing the brunette. One of his arms encloses on her waist and the other braces her torso, pressing her against him.

\- "Jealous, aren't you? I think probably you're wanting so much to be in my place and that makes you so angry." – Samantha thanked that her bangs is hiding her face, her emotions in conflict. But she's getting tired of being man handled like Judal is doing.

The magi invokes his wand, pressing it again on her neck, once again making the skin prickle. He laughs in her hear. – "I'm thinking in taking her with me back to Kou. She will be a very good pet for me." – He gives a suck on her jaw and neck meets, purposely loud enough to the older male hears. As counterpart the king groaned the other's name in a way the brunette could assimilate with a lion angered to see other animal messing with something that is his. – "Jealous, aren't we, stupid king?" – He licks her cheek and after laughs.

Samantha should be flattered at the display but enough is enough, then she whispers. – "Stop to touching me."

\- "What?" – He turns his head and looks at her face. – "Speak loud, woman."

\- "I said to stop touching me." – She grabs at his hands, successfully releasing herself of his hold. Then she delivers a punch on his face, making the magi, fall backwards on the floor. She is breathing hard through her nose, angered. Her fist now aches painfully but she is so angry that is unnoticed on her mind. – "Stop to saying I'm yours or that I'm your pet. **I am not yours.** Get a grip and grown up."

Shocked at first, the dark-haired man touches his rapidly swelling cheek, cringing a little. – "You have a heavy hand, my pet. I wonder if I shackle you down on my bed you'll be more fierce."

\- "Never."

\- "Don't say things you can't make true. I know you want me despite you keeps denying. I felt it when you kissed me or touched my…"

\- " **Shut the hell up!** " – She couldn`t bare to hear the mad man saying this aloud and on Sinbad's presence.

\- "That is enough Judal." – The king stepped forward, his footsteps getting closer and closer to where she is. She didn't turn her head to see where he really is, fearing him to look with disapproval at her eyes.

\- "I'm not talking with you, Sinbad. So keep your mouth shut." – He addresses the king without looking at him, his eyes still glued at the brunette. – "And you, pet, keeps on your mind that sooner or later I'm taking you with me."

\- "How about me making you feel the force of my fist on your other cheek?" – She runs to the young man, hand in position to this time knock him out through the window. The brunette dives for the punch but after realizes that she hit air, the young man now on the window, a flurry of dark ruhk surrounding him.

\- "Oh no, my dear pet. No hitting this time." – His forefinger move to a side to another in a negative way. – "Enjoy your last days on this little kingdom because they'll pass fast, and then you'll be within my reach." – Last words said, the fallen magi jumps into the air, disappearing on the sunny skies of Sindria.

The brunette falls on the floor, releasing the breath she was holding, the situation took tons upon her mind, making her reasoning more messed up than before. She looks at the place the magi were moments ago, her eyes now saddened. She felt the king's presence on her front but, like before, she didn't dare to turn her head and look at him. She felt his fingers taking her chin softly and turning her head to his face.

Upon looking to his eyes she expected anger on them however there lays a look of worry, his fingers raises a little more, making visible to the amber gaze the little gash and the bite marks on her neck. He turns her head to the side, pushing away her hair and revealing the strong bite the magi had made moments earlier. – "His teeth are all imprinted..." – His warm fingers touched the wound, making her hiss. – "It hurts a lot?"

\- "It aches more than hurts." – She looks at her hands, frowning. – "His eyes are so sad…" – The fingers stopped to run on her neck, the touch disappearing completely. Then his hands appear on her vision, the large and tanned limbs enclosing her pale ones. Instantly she feels the warm, also all of the calluses and roughness there. Suddenly he grabs both of her wrists, pulling her closer and into his embrace, making them hook on his waist.

His head settles on the opposite side of the bite on her neck, the scent of his purple mane on her nose, his arms enclosing around her shoulder and waist. – "You should stay alert about him." – The deep voice on her ear should make the brunette shiver on the spot but it makes her frown more than she already is. – "He's not like you thinks he is."

Samantha gives in the urge, which she turns her head to the side and, burying her face on his neck and feeling more of his spicy scent. She feels his hand slowly going lower on her side, settling itself on her hip. The brunette feels herself slowly and slowly wanting to touch him more and more. – "So who he really is, Your Majesty?"

She feels the man tense on her hold, the caresses his fingers was doing on her skin stops. He sighs. – "I believe I don't even know the answer of this question either."

Reluctantly she unwraps her arms, leaning away from his good smell and his warmth also from his touch. She straights herself and look at his ember gaze. – "I kind of know his reputation, however, at my eyes, he seems to be a lonely person. He thinks he can hide under his sarcastic façade but sadness pours form his eyes." – She takes a deep breath, the boldness of her speaking to someone so powerful as the man at her very front making the brunette fists her pants. – "I'm not in the place to advise you, king Sinbad but I would say to you that you really known the person first after making judgments." – Raising on her feet and dusting off her clothes, she passes the man still sitting on the floor, his eyebrows raised. She walks to the desk she was previously sat before the whole ordeal. – "Should we continue our working, Your Majesty?"

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Still sitting on the floor, she looks at the brunette at his front, his eyebrows raised higher with each words she said seconds ago, his eyes now plastered on her figure that is now accommodating herself on the desk there are working on the night prior.

_I must say she is a fierce young woman. Very different form the ones that are used to throw at your feet, my king._

'Yeah. And I wonder why she is kind of protecting him.'

_Still thinking that she belongs to that organization, my king?_

'It's the worst case. My first option that she's a spy from Kou Empire. Her skin is very pale for someone that says to live in Balbadd.'

_Any options to discover who she really is?_

'Many, each one crazier than the other.' – He raises from the floor upon hearing the brunette speech, quickly going to the chair at the opposite side of the desk, sitting there. – 'But the one I want in the most is torture her, not in a painful way if you know what I mean. Or I can put a little of pain, if it's needed.'

A dry chuckle comes from the djinn. – _Yes, my king, that is more your area of expertise. But once again I advise you, don't get too much attached, otherwise I think will be painfull._

If Sinbad could pouts to Focalor right now he would be right now. – 'I'm not attached, I just need to satisfy this need to have her.'

_This is cold, even for someone like you, my king._

'You know very well it can't be develop more. I don't know who she really is.'

_If you say so I shall not contrary your wish, my king. I just hope this is not too late._

'Too late for what?' - The djinn didn't respond, leaving the monarch too his musings. Pinching the bridge if his nose, he groaned. – "What I will gonna do?"

Suddenly he feels a finger poking his hand. – "Your Majesty?" – He raises his head, seeing the girl's eyes looking with concern to him. – "Are you alright?" – The urge to touch her hand coming with full force on his mind but the last words from his trustful djinn comes to his reasoning.

\- "I'm fine."- He gives a smile to the brunette, wishing that it didn't look tense as he feels it is. – "Shall we continue?"- He points at the papers on her hands.

\- "Of course." – Resuming their work, they kept themselves there, the brunette writing what the king says, for the entire afternoon. Somewhere between that time Ja'Far appeared some times to gives some scrolls to the king looks, other time a maid appeared with a jar of water, giving it for both of them refresh during the long hours.

After more two of his stories successfully writing, Sinbad says he has some things that need his attention. She bids her goodbyes to the older man, claiming to give the final touches on the writing. Giving his goodbyes, he goes quickly out.

Later, already bathed, the large meal stuffing his stomach and the comfy bed he is right now should already making him doze off in the bless of sleeping, however with what happened this day and the words still ringing on his mind makes him stays awake. With no doubt, he's attracted to the girl, that is why he'd pull her to his embrace with no reason. Also to see her punching the magi with no fear of hurting one of the most powerful beings on this world was a bonus, after all he likes fierce women. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. – "Why, why did you appeared in my life and is making me feel like this?"

\- "What are you saying, stupid king?" – Looking to the window, he see the dark magi there, completely comfortable on the railing, his arms behind his back, eyes lazily looking at the king. Sinbad groaned even more, the presence of the young man making he remember the things he'd presence. He turns to the side, burying his face on the pillow. Maybe if he don't pay attention the magi will go away. – "Hey, are you listening?" – A barely audible sound of skin hitting on the marbled floor and after the soft steps of the magi are the only signals that Sinbad has to realize the other male is coming to his bed.

The rustle of clothes and the scent of Judal signals to the monarch that the young man is close. – "I'm tired, Judal and I can't play with you. Just leave, please."

\- "Humpf." – The man hiss, moving the monarch to lie back on the mattress, after he climbs on the bed and above the older man, straddling the other's waist. – "So meanie. You wasn't like this nights ago, when you lured me here and took me in pleasant ways." – Judal lies himself above the bare torso of the king, his face very near the other. – "I came here to repeat the dose." – A nibble on Sinbad's bottom lip and then the young man plants his lips there.

_You trick your lovers,_

_That you're wicked and divine,_

_You may be a sinner,_

_But your innocence is mine_

The large hands flies to the pale hips, fingers running on the soft skin. – "A little eager this night, Judal?" – He kisses back the young magi, tongue entering inside the sweet cavern without thinking twice, the taste making him remember the nights before, which in this very same bed he took the young man hard and fast also slow and nice. Turning they both around, he makes Judal now lies under his body, the feel of the squirming body making him stir. His hands roam on Judal's body, hearing the pleasant moans coming out from the plump lips. However those angles he feels aren't the curvaceous ones he wants to touch, those thighs aren't the soft and squishy ones he wants to knead, that plain and muscled chest aren't the soft and voluminous one he wants to press and feel against his, that fruity lips aren't the innocent and kind of shy ones he wants to kiss…

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

The brunette is once again on his mind, making him realize that the pliant and welcoming body under him wasn't the one he really wants to feel squirming. He goes away form Judal, sitting on the edge of the bed, hands on his elbows on his thighs and hands on his head. The want for the stranger making him looses his interest on any other person in the bed. He hears the other man moving out the bed, the sudden lost of the moonlight making Sinbad raises his head and sees the fallen magi now on his front. – "Why you stopped?"

\- "I told you, I'm really tired. I'm sorry but I can't give what you wants."

\- "Is because of her you don't want to take me?" - The younger male whispers, making the king closes his eyes and breaths deeply. – "Tell me." – He shake Sinbad's shoulders.

The king takes the other's hand on his. – "No, it was not. I kept myself this entire day scribbling on scrolls so I feel my hands aching and my eyes blurry. That's why I'm tired." – He hopes this little lie satisfy the magi.

\- "You lie poorly, stupid king. I can see it while looking at your ruhk. – Sinbad sighs at that. – "Look at you, you're really interested in her to the point to lie about your sudden tiredness." – The magi takes away his hands from the kings grasp. – "She isn't what you thinks she is."

Upon hearing the words from the young man, Sinbad raises from the bed and walks quickly to Judal, taking his wrist before he flees. – "What do you mean by this? She works for Al-Sarmen or Kou Empire?"

The magi turns her head to him, frowning. – "Not that I saw. I'm certain that she isn't form Kou because never saw her on the city. She isn't from Al-Sarmen because her ruhk are white and sparkling. Don't worry, your little pet doesn't belong to us, unfortunately."

These words makes a weight that was on his back disappears a little. – "Despite she not be on your organization you still said that she wasn't what she looks, so I ask again: what those words means?"

\- "She is a dungeon capturer. Also I must say she likes you too."

These words make Sinbad's mind process stop. – "What?"

The magi pushed the older man by the hand that is grabbing his. Then he whispers on the other's ear. – "While I was moving between that soft thigh of hers, I bite her neck, so then she whispered your name breathlessly." – Those words together with the hot breath hitting his ear make Sinbad close his eyes and imagine the situation. – "Look at you, stupid king. You're even licking your lips while imagining this, don't you?" – The magi releases Sinbad, also twisting on the hold to make himself free. – "Enjoying this while you can, Sinbad. Soon or later I'll take her from here and you'll never see her again." - With a mad laugh, he jumps off the window, that fabric which works as flying rug supporting his fall and making him fly sky high on the dark night.

_Please me,_

_Show me how it's done,_

_Trust me,_

_You are the one_

Sighing deeply, he leans on the windowsill, the words of the magi still ringing. If it is true, he can lure her easier than he thought to his bed. He smiles, looking at the moon on the sky, shining and after at the courtyard that is illuminated by it. Suddenly someone passes through the empty place, making the older man frowns, person in question stops it's running, letting the king see who's clearly. This person's hair is dark, the clothes in a burgundy color but the red shining of a very familiar necklace makes Sinbad realizes the person. – "Samantha?"

The brunette resumes her running, fast steps making on the stairs. Quickly he puts his outer robe and runs fast out of the purple lion tower. Breathing hard he reaches that same stairs which the brunette passes, trying to see a little hint of red on the dark horizon. – 'Focalor, can you feel her ruhk?'

 _I believe she's further on that way, my king._ – A golden line appears on Sinbad's eyes, indicating the leading through the paths between the houses. Sinbad follows it until he reaches the forest in the island.

'She is crazier than I thought. How can she possibly be walking in this forest in the darkness?'

 _You forgot she's a dungeon capturer, my king. Probably she used her power to pass through._ – Sinbad follows the golden line that now passes into the dance forest. Moments later he reaches then end of it, the horizon showing the vast lake there. Soon the golden line ends and he spots the brunette. Slowly he reaches to where she's and hides under bushes nearby.

Suddenly a light comes out that silver and slim box alike, showing a lot of symbols that the monarch couldn't recognize. Then a music appears, starling him a little, looking around from where it comes from, later he frowns, realizing that the melody is coming out from that device.

They're from that same strange language Sinbad heard a couple of times. Confused, he takes the courage to ask what is that magic but he stops, the sudden glowing red coming from her and them, a blue person appears on her front. The djinn itself looks a lot like a pretty young man, confidence drips from him.

\- "My queen, why are so sad like this?"

\- "I feels like I'm betraying his trust." – Her voice low and in whispers. – "So then I run so I can at least her my music without people asking from where it comes or what the language is." – Sinbad frowns deepens at hearing this. The girl herself stated that language is from where she comes from. She should be proud to be able to speak.

The music now as background sound, now Sinbad focuses her attention on the talking. The brunette raises from the spot she was sitting on the grass, her arms now moving frantically. – "Think with me. Judal just came into the room and started to harass me. Fearing my death I fulfiled his whims. But the worst of it that I started to enjoying to touch him."

\- "But my queen, he wasn't the first character you started to like when you first saw the series?"

'Series? Character? Judal being a character? Have this girl completely gone mad?' – The monarch raised his eyebrow. The conversation getting crazier and crazier.

\- "I know, I know. But than my tastes changed and I started to like Sinbad. He's so confident, so strong, so pretty that I'd fallen high over heels for him." – Sinbad should be flattered (in fact he is) but still the speech the djinn and her are having starts to creeps his heart out.

\- "You accepted this little adventure of yours, my queen. Now you can't go back until your time expires."

She closes her eyes, sighing in desperation. – "But I wonder how I live after this ends. How I'll cope with myself after about knowing that the fictional character I love so much from a universe I enjoys a lot. How I'll cope that Sinbad in this parallel universe, walks, breathes and talks when the one I belongs he's just some traces and lines on a white piece of paper. How I'll live knowing that I like a person that really don't exist?"

Sinbad felt his heart jumps on his chest. – 'What? She loves me?'

_I think it's what she means, my king._

'This is… madness.'- The monarch cannot hear anymore the weird things the brunette is saying, so he decides to come out of the bush. Crossing his arms on his chest, he looks at the now scare face of the brunette.

\- "What is that weird speech you're voicing? What is about this fiction you speak of? And above all the things, who in the hell are you?"

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**End of Chapter**


	7. The Night which She Suffers

Samantha never thought in her life she would be in such difficult situation that she is now. Her thoughts running wildly, questioning herself if the king was already on that bush for a long time. If he heard her speech, well, she is damned.

The woman thought that going to a remote area at night-time no one would follow her. So now she was completely mistaken. Sinbad is a curious person by nature so he would find out sooner or later why she is behaving so strangely towards him. At least she thought like that because about getting his curiosity.

Flashback

_When Sinbad leaves the place Samantha relaxes, feeling that now her shoulders aches for being so tense and the fingers of her left hand aching because of the clenching on her pants all the time. Dropping the quill of her fingers she leans her back on the chair, hands holding her head up, asking herself what the hell she is doing._

I never thought you would react like this, my queen. I must say that you had a lot of backbone to speak such words to a king, even more as this king is Sinbad himself. You have luck that Sinbad is a lenient king at the point to not kill you for such defying words.

' _This is another reason that he's my favorite character. He's a king that people really needs, not a dictator which uses the citizens like dolls.'_

Yes, he's like this however even his clemency has a limit. Don't push your luck, his advisor has a very talented tongue in making Sinbad believe that you're his enemy.

' _I know. However by all means I need to show to him that I'm not an easy woman. Did you saw how he's touching me lately? As much as I want him to touch I can't let because… It's not forever…'_

Just think carefully, my queen. This might bring consequences that you probably don't want to happen. _– With that Sitri disappears form her mind, letting the brunette be with her thoughts. She threads her fingers on her hair, her want is to just fist them tight and take them off form her head. If she knew things would be so complicated she would refuse this little adventure of hers._

_Sensing that she couldn't work anymore on the current papers on her front, then the brunette closed and arranged them on a neat stack in an corner and then gone quickly off the library, her destination in mind is to go outside. Silently as she can she wanders through the halls to go to the entrance, using the shadows that it provide to hide from people that walked nearby. Finally she reaches the entrance, looking to the side and then to the other to see if anyone is around. None to be found, she goes to the garden, which slowly her mind consumes her attention while she walks oblivious into the gardens. Fingers pass through soft petals of the flowers, the perfume that they exhalants being felt by the brunette. Such beauty make her heart clench, knowing that will not last long enough._

_Her eyes instantly goes up, looking at the tower which belongs to the king, the balcony as also what she could see from the window things inside quiet and dark. Samantha really wishes to be courageous, go inside that room and just show to him through words and body how she likes him. To be able to touch that long purple traces and that bronze skin. To smell the cinnamon and jasmine scent he emanates…_

_She stops near a tree, the flower which scents his hair at her very front, the white petals with yellow details looking so pale in the moonlight. The woman picks up the flower, holding it between her hands while visioning her putting it on his hair. She sighs deeply, the agonizing feeling that she couldn't has what she wants because she is just a stranger that wants the love of a king making the brunette feels desperate. So, still holding the flower on her hands, she quickly runs away from the garden, oblivious of the attentive golden gaze looking her form get out of the palace._

_The brunette runs wildly through the dark and empty streets, the sound of her sandals hitting the stone being on the background while she perceived a place which she can turn on her cellphone and listen her music to clear her mind. She doesn't sense until she reaches the forest, slowing down a little when fear invades her mind by entering such scaring place. Taking deep breathes and getting fierce she enters the area. Her hearts beats so faster on her ribcage that at any movement or sound on the area makes she quickly runs her eyes to dark area. Finally the girl reaches an opening, the light of the moon literally being the light at the end of the tunnel for the brunette. She walks more and sits on the grass, soon pulling out her device and putting music to play in._

_Hugging her knees and still holding the flower that is miraculously in one piece, so then the tears started to fall, the lyrics of the music certain in an way about what she's truly feeling. She opens her teary eyes to see her necklace shining, soon the blue embodiment in human size of her djinn appearing on her front, she saw the blue feet encased into a beautifully gold in white sandals, seeing him kneeling on her front, which made her quickly lower even more her head. Soon she felt a pair of hands encasing both sides of her head, making it rise against her will. Her brownish and teary gaze looked at him in the mist of the blurry, a smile that would be equiparates with the one Yunan makes, his thumbs dries the tears from her cheeks, which after she feels him lean his forehead against hers, his sweet scented breath as also his closeness making the young woman blush. Instinctively she tries to retreat from him however his hands has a tight hold there. – "Don't shy away, I'll make nothing that you would despise." –_

_Her eyes rises to his bluish ones, seeing that the inner circle of his iris is yellow, and then this yellow mixes and turns into the familiar blue. Quickly she gazes down to the flower on her hand, to embarrassed to let her djinn to see herself like this. - "Isn't like I despise you, Sitri. I just don't like to people to see my weaknesses. I bet you're probably thinking that I'm such a weak and egoistic human to crying over such thing instead of crying over important things."_

_\- "Well, at the very first I found you a egoistic person that is using yours powers for selfish purposes instead to make something useful..."_

_\- "But I never thought I would have such powers..."_

_\- "However it's so rare for people to wish to live in such environment, without all of the comforts the modern life of yours you're so used to live that I thought really amusing. So then I just gave a try. And now, we're here." – Once again the brunette raises her eyes to him, now completely surprised by his words. – "I should say that is very entertaining for such being like me to see how mortals acts in relationships, even better with the loving ones. Also I'm really surprised in your reactions. I thought you would jump on him or just shy away, however you do both." – One of his hands passes through her hair, putting the strands behind her ear._

_The brunette snorted at his comment. – "More easier said than done, Sitri." – Her forefinger slide slowly on the delicate petals of the flower, the motion as a pretense to control the shivers that threatened to appears because of his hand. Slowly she rises to her full weight, and gives a step back. She need to spill everything here and now before she say to the wrong person. Sitri raises an eyebrow, his arms crossing over his chest while he looks intently to her. -_ _"My queen, why are so sad like this?"_

_She run her hand on her hair, the want to fist it and provoke some pain to clear her mind and her desperation. - "I feels like I'm betraying his trust." – She whispers it to the djinn despite her state.- "So then I run so I can at least her my music without people asking from where it comes or what the language is." – Samantha started to pace around, hands moving frantically while she spoke. - "Think with me. Judal just came into the room and started to harass me. Fearing my death I fulfilled his whims. But the worst of it that I started to enjoying to touch him."_

_\- "But my queen, he wasn't the first character you started to like when you first saw the series?" – Sitri questioned her, looking at her moves and speech with amusement. The djinn stopped the next words that he would profane by sensing a presence in a near bush, soon realizing who is. However he kept himself quiet interested in how this situation will ends. So he let her continue._

_\- "I know, I know. But then my tastes changed and I started to like Sinbad. He's so confident, so strong and so pretty that I'd fallen high over heels for him." – Her eyes now focusing on the blue male on her front._

_\- "You accepted this little adventure of yours, my queen. Now you can't go back until your time expires."_

_She closes her eyes, sighing in desperation. – "But I wonder how I live after this ends. How I'll cope with myself after about knowing that the fictional character I love so much from a universe I enjoys a lot. How I'll cope that Sinbad in this parallel universe, walks, breathes and talks when the one I belongs he's just some traces and lines on a white piece of paper. How I'll live knowing that I like a person that really don't exist?" – Suddenly a bush nearby rustles, making the dread settle on Samantha's heart. She slowly turns to look at behind, seeing a tal and very angry king there, arms crossed on his chest. Purple and full browns knitted together as his golden eyes mixed with confusion and anger._

_\- "What is that weird speech you're voicing? What is about this fiction you speak of? And above all the things, who in the hell are you?"_

End Flashback

\- "Well, speak woman. Or the cat got your tongue?" - Sinbad says at the scared brunette, which Samantha realized him eyeing suspiciously her as also the djinn that had walked to her side, after feeling him putting an arm protectively around her shoulders. She saw briefly the golden gaze following Sitri's, which the young girl realized that his scowl deepened. She internally Wonders if it's a creation of her desperate mind or if the king is feeling something else besides anger of betrayal.

"I... I..." – Her fingers fumbled with the fabric of her clothes, her eyes quickly looking away from his gaze and not returning. Seeing him already angry and that emotion towards her was already painful enough for once.

"Well, you see, your majesty..." – The djinn started, helping his master since she seems to be too much emotional to speak. – "You know very well how fate can be twisted at the point to make insane events to come true." – He gives a squeeze of reassurance on her shoulder and then starts to walk towards the older human. – "Which they're twisted enough to make the future to see the past as also the past to have a glimpse of the future." – The brunette raised her head, looking at how the djinn made Sinbad's attention goes slowly and slowly to the himself, but also she saw his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Sitri's smile never faltered despite Sinbad wanting to strike against it. After all probably the king knows very well that his own powers couldn't match the djinn's. – "My master said the truth about her name and I must say she's a quite fan of yours." – With those words Helena raised her head, feeling her cheeks getting very warm. The brunette looked at the king's face, his angriness now disappearing to only stay into surprise and confusion.

\- "What? Fan?" – His golden gaze traveled to the immortal being at his front for the woman a few meters from there. – This is sounding so ludicrous since everyone is a fan of mine."

\- "But it's true." – Samantha spoke, some steps given at each said word. – "In my world, you aren't real. You're just a pretty mix of well-drawn lines and well painted colors made by someone that lives in a country a thousand miles of mine. You're based into other fictional character from a book that was created a thousand of years ago." – Unconsciously she pushed Sitri aside, making the older man gets fully attentive on her words. With shaking fingers she reached for his large hand which was on the hold of his sword and took it, placing it between her hands. – You shouldn't exist… this universe shouldn't exist and yet here I am, breathing the air, standing on this grass, being able to feel that you're pretty much alive and real in the same way I am." – Her fingers curls on his limb, feeling the callous which was on his palm as also how warm the skin is. – "And you have no idea how happy I'm to be at the person's side which inspires me so much."

At each word she said the young woman feels her face getting hotter and hotter at what she spoke, as also her eyes seeing that Sinbad's eyes widening as also his jaw getting slack. Finally she finished her speech and them his expression didn't changed a single bit, which made her more anxious about what he's thinking. – "Please, say something to me."

Apparently those words made the king get out of his trance because suddenly he gently removed his hand from her grasp, his eyes closing tight, the hand now pinching the bridge of his nose. He starts to pace, his head moving into a negative nod while he gazed at her. – "You're a good story-teller, young one. I would believe if it wasn't so much fantasist to be true." – She sighed in desperation, quickly she looks to the sides, spotting her book and then retrieving it, passing through the pages she found what she's looking for. – "Can you see it?" – She pointed at the big tittle in English. The purple-haired male got closer, looking at it with more confusion.

"You know very well that I cannot read what is written in this language of yours."

Samantha quickly looked at her djinn. – "Can you translate it to the Arabian?" – Sitri promptly nodded, one bluish finger touching the slight yellowish paper, the words there turning in the familiar curvilinear lines of the Arabian alphabet. As the glowing ended, the male got closer, eyebrows scrunching up more and more at each word he read. – "This book is called 'Arabian Nights'. – Samantha looked at the tittle which was beautifully printed on the page. – Here there's a collection of fictional tales that happened in certain countries a thousand years ago of my era. As you read, this tale is called 'The Seven Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor', which tells a story of a single man which had to deal with a lot of things during his adventures, as also how he got rich as a sultan." – The brunette raised her head, sensing Sinbad's gaze deeply bored on hers, attentive at her words. – "In my world, you was shaped and formed from this tale." - He took a deep breath, his gaze now at everywhere except her. In Samantha's eyes probably the king was thinking in conclusions about she said but she waited for the worst.

\- "And I thought the craziest things only happened in my real or faked adventures but you surely got in the highest level. Now I know why you're a good story teller."

\- "But it's not a lie…"

He raised his hand, signalizing her to stop to say more words. – "I may be look stupid but I'm not, miss. Time travel is impossible…"

"Not for the ones that possesses this kind of skill." – Sitri cut in, his bluish eyes looking at his queen. – "These powers was granted for any djinn but we're forbidden to use. However her wish was to live in such era and as a loyal servant I fulfill it… In parts, I must say." – A smile appeared on his lips, which comforted Samantha's heart a little. – "At first I thought that it would be wrong since this parallel universe shouldn't exist however I was wrong…" – He looked at Samantha, now his words directed to her. – "Apparently this era truly existed at a stance, which your wish made it granted and then you're here."

Now was Samantha that looked confused. – "I made it true… No, I don't have power for this, unless…" – Understanding passed through her mind, which quickly the djinn made her stop.

\- "This is a talk for another time, my queen. I believe you own to a king an explanation." – Sitri's body started to glow and then disappeared, the glowing going directly to Samantha's necklace, which make the object glows brighter and then disappear, letting the girl now alone with Sinbad. Slowly her gaze drifted to him, seeing that now his arms are crossed on his chest, eyebrows still furrowed and his gaze almost glaring like to her. Obviously he's mad and Samantha feels like she betrayed his trust. Her eyes shifts down to the grass, her hearts panging painfully, knowing that at his eyes she's a traitor in some way as also knowing that she'll not have so soon what she truly desires coming from him.

\- "Do you know what will be consequences of these actions, woman?" – The sudden change of words coming from him in that cold voice makes her breath stop and her heart scrunches even more in pain. This is bad in so many ways, to feel like this because she knows that she'll suffer in the end. In her head she scolded herself; She knew that something like this would happen so she had to refuse this little adventure when she got the chance. She blames her stupid curiosity for all the pain that will come after.

'God, I'm so stupid.' – "Will you lock me up on a cage?"

\- "The consequences such as yours would be prison for the entire of your life or expelled from my kingdom to never come back. However since it didn't bring any harm to me or to my people I can soften up a little…"

\- "Just lock me up." – She didn't let him finish his phrase. – "After all I don't have too much time left. Very soon I'll return to my own world and I'll be gone for good."

Sinbad closed his mouth, sighing. He started to walk towards to her, probably punishing her for her insolence in stopping his speech however he just passed at her side, which after she realized he's going for her cellphone. – "This will be with me." – The he walks to her and grabs the book. – "As also this one." – His gaze directed to her. – "If you want to be locked up, fine then. But I'll make sure that the time you've left here no one will harm you, after all I still own to you that time you saved my life on the streets." – He makes a simple nod, signalizing her to follow him.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Careful with the book and that strange device, Sinbad treated the objects just like it was made of glass (well, in a sense, one of the parts of the small black object looks like to be made of). After ordering one of the guards to take the young woman in one of the most distant room that has on the tower and lock her there and also ordering that absolutely no one except himself and his generals could enter that room. After that the king walked directly to his chambers, happy for being inside the room. He put Samantha's possessions in a desk while wondering if he'll be able to sleep after he found the truth, then he goes to the bed and sits on it. Giving a dry chuckle, he looks at a shadowed part of his room. – "Ja'far, what a pleasure to have your willing presence in my room. Do you need something from your king at this hour of night? After all I can give plenty of things in any possible ways." – He wriggled his eyebrows to make his point.

Ja'far seems to be unfazed by the innuendo on Sinbad's words. – "You can do nothing my king, except to tell me why you were outside at night." – The younger man appeared from the shadows silently, the greyish gaze piercing the other. Sinbad instantly pouted at that, feeling like that he's the guilty one that will be scowled. – "Care to explain?"

\- "To confirm some of mine suspicions. " – The advisor frowned at his king words. Sinbad had to must up all of his strength to not roll his eyes at Ja'far's expense. – "I thought you was following me there as I thought that your question before was rhetorical. I guess I was wrong…" - He muttered the last words, which made the younger man sigh in annoyance. – "I just found out that our story-teller is very good, even when she speaks about her story." - Took some seconds until Ja'far could understand what Sinbad was saying, his face that was expression confusion soon turning into understanding and then a smile appearing on his lips. The older man knows that the smile which the white-haired man portrayed right now is a type of smile that only reserved for bad things.

\- "Should I do something about this, my king?" – The purple-haired man saw that pretty greenish irises flashes, knowing very well that deep down the assassin's side that Ja'far possesses is still there, wanting to torture his victims, which would be now the brunette, just mere words from the king and her life will meet its end. But Sinbad knows that he's kind of attached to the young girl to punish her in such ways. His curiosity is stronger than his good reasoning. Curiosity and need to have her to be more precise.

\- "She doesn't seem to be a threat yet. If what she says is true so we do have a huge problem in our hands that might affects us all." – The king looked at the window, thinking of his options. – "If any of our enemies knows who and from she had come, they might use her as a target to passes through." – He turned his serious face to his advisor, seeing that the younger male looked at the him knowingly. – I want you and Yamuraiha to speak to her, more like tell to our mage to use her spells which she is developing on the story-teller and you to supervise for me. Report me as soon as it finishes."

Ja'far nods, but them once again looks at the disorganized desk of his king. – "Also I've a last to thing to say to you, my king." – Sinbad looks back, waiting for the worst to be said. – "Finish your reports." – Then the advisor leaves, leaving a groaning king complaining of the none existent mercy of the younger man.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Last night the presence of Masrur is surprising when the fanalis man appears before his king. The king almost jumps of his skin caught off guard of the suddenly appearance of his general. Samantha would giggle if her situation wasn't worse than ever. Sinbad speaks with Masrur, the pinket nodding at his kings words for after gently taking the brunette's arms and take her to her cage.

Instead of going down to the dungeons she is led up, which is surprisingly for the room she is currently leaving the past now four days. After pushing her inside the room Masrur locks her up there, she goes to the handle and tries to open however the door doesn't budge. She was locked up on the very comforting room, which a lot of memories she holds dear of her time there haunting her mind. It's like to be there is worst way to suffer than remaining in a cold dungeon. She can't cry out loud, the beautiful horizon of the moon mocking her of her demise. She picks up a chair, moving it to the balcony and sitting there, observing the night and moon giving up the place for the sunrise. Her thoughts like a tornado, her logic saying to end up things right now and return to where her life are normal and boring instead of this adventurous one, at least she was free there as much as 21 years old girl can be. In not being the mocking jay caged in its comforting cage like she is now.

She hears her door being unlocked and steps of people inside the room but she doesn't move of her seat. Maybe is someone that brought something for her so she ignores. A warm and soft hand touches her bare shoulder, making the brunette jumps of her place and take some steps back. She meets the comforting smile of Yamuraiha and the serious face of Ja'far. Upon seeing how the advisor is looking at her she gets concerned. – "What do you guys want from me?"

Ja'far doesn't move an inch, making Samantha be more frightened of what might happen but Yamuraiha places both of her hands on the other woman's shoulders, grasping Samantha's attention, the mage's face changing from the smile to a serious one. – "My king asked for me to speak to you, to listen your version of the story. I must say that what Ja'far told me about what you said, about you being the future is quite unimaginable but for someone that breathes magic everyday could be possible. So I need to you to seat there again and let me work on this little magic on you." - Samantha frowns, looking again to the white-haired advisor, which makes the girl even more apprehensive. – "Oh don't care about the grumpy one there; he'll not bite unless you give a reason." – The brunette laughs at the other woman's whispered words. Sitting again the brunette sees the mage moving her staff while chatting some words, bubbles appears and one of them settles on the brunettes head and the other over her hearts. Samatha's eyes open wide and her jaw drops, seeing and sensing the bubbles disappearing inside her as also the strange feeling of something moving inside. – "Now my dear, those bubbles are spell I created for interrogation purposes while the conventional method doesn't work." – Samantha shiver at knowing at what those conventional methods means. – "My king said that we don't need to be cruel so I imagined that will work as well. Now relax and tell me your story."

Taking a deep breath she tells her how everything started, since the time she go to sleep and awoke to find herself in and dungeon and met Sitri, how he spoke of her powers and her time limit. Yamuraiha's expressions changed every time Samantha said something, in some stances being more and more incredulous. Samantha also noticed the almost indistinguishable changes of Ja'far's impassive face. She ends her speech, realizing that Yamuraiha had placed a chair at her front and now sitting there and Ja'far had moved from the shadows of the room and now is some steps behind the mage. – "And that is what happened until now. Apparently one of my djinn powers enabled me to do the unthinkable, to be able to live in a fictional world with fictional characters. But as my time here passes more and more I think that is really the real world in the past. And that is why I'm afraid of, the more I stay I get attached and more will be hard to live and then later realize will not be a second chance."- At the flick of the mage's wrist the bubbles that was inside the brunette goes out of her body and pops on the air. – "What she says is true Ja'far. Happy now?"

The advisor nods and turns to leave but the sudden movement of a chair makes he looks back, seeing the brunette standing up and looking to the floor. – "I must leave. I can't stay anymore here. This needs to stop before gets worse, my mere presence is making your lives changing and I can't afford to something worse to happens." – Yamuraiha rises of her chair, putting her hands on the other arm. – "You don't need to; after all you're making our king to behave himself."

\- "See that is… Wait, what do you mean by behaving himself?" – She frowns.

\- "I mean that Sinbad isn't having more night time visits of some promiscuous girls on his chambers as also he's drinking less." – She after whispers. – "I would even think that he's obsessed about you to the point to forget the pleasures of the flesh." – Samantha stiffens, feeling her cheeks getting warm and hearing the mage giggling.

\- "I don't know what are you talking about… Anyway, my point is I can't stay anymore because of the single thought that Sitri said to me: "The future while happening the past make it changes, which consequently changes the future, which is my present. Something I do here may or not provokes changes that will happen to my present." – She looked at them panicked. – "Oh my God, I even can make my life changes for a thing I don't wish for."

\- "But it can change for better." – The brunette stops her rambling when she hears the voice of her current obsession. Sinbad that since the beginning of her story made himself hidden in the shadows of her room reveals himself on the sun. All of them as so absorbed on her speech that they failed to realize his presence. – "Now let me predict your future, Samantha. You'll not leave here until your time finishes, otherwise I'll make all of my seven djinns hunt down your djinn and make you comeback, or even better, I'll make Sitri bring me to the future and I'll make your world upside down." – The other three have their jaws dropped, looking stunned at the king and his nonsense.

\- "But my king, you can't time…"

\- "How wish to say that to you and now I've the moment so… Be quiet, Ja'far." – The advisor glares and the older male but Sinbad doesn't care, his mind working on his next words. Then he looks straights at the object of his obsession. – "And now I've another prediction both of our futures, story-teller. And that will be good for both of us." – He grasps her hands and pulls her from out of her room, his eyes glinting on devilish ways while he feels his heart pumping faster, his body warming up at what he'll do. His mind is now solemnly focused of reach his chambers and be damned the one who will stop him of that.

**End of Chapter**


	8. The Night Which She Makes Her Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first I think I should apologize about letting this fanfic in a hiatus for such long time, despite a lot of people asking me to continue. Recently I had read all over again the mangas of Magi and Sinbad no Bouken to have more back ground since a lot of things changed through the story in the series. Anyway I’m getting some new ideas and them I make it to finish this story. I’m planning to make end this story at the 10th chapter and I don’t know if it will have a sequel. Anyway, let’s go to the business.
> 
> Rate: M 
> 
> Main Pairing: SinbadxOC
> 
> Warning: Sinbad and Ja’far are characters from the series Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic, which belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. The OC belongs to me.  
> Warning 2: The lyrics are from the music “The Future” from Mystery Skulls.
> 
> Summary: Samantha never thought that in one fateful night her life would change drastically, in a way that is exotic and, at same time, very pleasant.

Thoughts passed rapidly through her head while Sinbad took her into another level of stairs up, apparently to the floor which resides his personal chambers. The purple-haired man not even once had looked behind to her, which frightens Samantha even more about what he might do with her on the room.

 

\- _Oh my queen, you truly did it._

_\- ‘Sitri, this situation is scaring me up. He seems to be so angry…_

_\- If comforts you I’ll try to go inside his mind and see what he’s planning._

A few moments later and sooner than she expected the older man had stopped in the front of his door’s chambers. Grabbing a key from the folds of his robes he used it to unlock the door and go inside. Realizing that she was losing the only way out she thought to make him release the tight grip on her wrist. In a burst of force the king pushed her, maneuvering her inside so he could put himself between her and the door and after locking them both inside.

 

They’re alone, inside a locked bedroom with a very inviting huge bed in the very center of it. And she wasn’t ready if he tries something.

 

Her heart was beating so fast, thinking of all the possible ways which she could use for escaping. Squirming her arm from his grip she successfully managed to release herself, taking some steps back of him while looking around the room for something which might help her to get out of there. Looking at him she experimentally took a step towards one of the big windows at the left side of the room, waiting for him to make his move. Instead the king crossed his arms over his torso, his golden gaze glued at her, the object of her most reliable way of freedom still on his hand.

 

Samantha took another step, the man still unmoving from his position except his eyes that followed her movements. The brunette moved to the window, opening it wide and looking at the high free fall of the height this room was as also the sea on the horizon. She goes to the other window, which was in the very opposite of the one she just opened and see some far rooftops of the palace as also the city downhill.

 

Together with her heartbeat is her breathing that was fast with the adrenaline, realizing that her only way out is through the door behind him with the very key on his hand.

 

\- “You see, I’m truly not happy in the way you hide from me what you truly are, as far nonsensical and incredulous it would be…”

 

\- “It’s not nonsense, it is true!”

 

\- “ **But** making your djinn fuss around my head for whatever reason isn’t really making you fall on my good graces.” – Her head exploded in pain when she feels her djinn being shoved back to her mind, the sudden force making her to step back and fall on the bed behind her.

 

\- _Sorry, my queen. I found something but one of his djinns expelled me before I realized what it was._

_\- ‘It’s alright, Sitri. Just help me to find a way to ease this pain as also to leave this room. I do really not like the way he’s acting right now. It’s like he’s going to eat me up at the minimal sign of weakness I give.’_

_\- But isn’t what you wanted all this time?_

 

\- _‘Sitri!’_

_\- I meant it. As far as I remember you wanted to meet him, you want to feel him, to kiss him. Why are you holding yourself back? Because seriously, the amount of restrain this man is putting himself to not just jump on you is quiet remarkable…_

She internally sighed at that. – _‘Anyway, returning to my predicament; physically he is stronger than me, so I can’t take it by force… I’ve to surprise him in a way or another so I can grab the key.’_

_\- So I might help you with that by giving you a boost?_

_\- ‘Boost?’_

\- “Have you done speaking with your djinn?” – The male voice got her out of her inner discussion. She sensed that the pain had receded and her mind is very clear and focused.

 

_\- ‘This is the boost you had talked about?’_

_\- Yes, use it wisely._

\- “Did you listen to me?” – Sinbad had moved from his position, moving quickly towards her and the key still on his hand, his face portraying worry. She almost felt guilty by that but she strengthened her resolve.

 

When the man got really close she moved her hand quickly to snatch the key, however years of facing off quick enemies made the king react at that. – “Oh I get it. You fake sickness so you could grab it. Maybe if you try to ask first I might give to you.”

 

She frowned at those words. – “Give me that key right now.”

 

\- “You need to say please first.” – He sing-song those words, which made the brunette cringe her teeth. This made the older man grin.

 

\- “Please?”

 

If it was possible his grin widened on his face. – “That’s really nice of you but I’m thinking it’s better to not give it, yet.”

 

Her eyes twitched at that. – “Oh really?”

 

\- “Really.”

 

She took a deep breath to reign her anger and with a cry she rapidly jumped on the male, literally. Sinbad wavered with the sudden extra weight on himself but the slight cold fingers snapped him from whatever shock he was. He tried to push her from his body but she’d closed tight her legs on his waist. Trying another method, he yanked towards himself the key to dislodge her things from the key, making her hands goes towards his pull her face get very close of his.

 

They stopped their little brawn and stared at each other, realizing how close they’re right now. Her breath caught on her throat at the smell his body exhaled now potent at his proximity and his warmth so inviting that she almost wants to soak on it.

 

Almost.

 

But then the brunette realizes her predicament on that room and the want recedes, but an idea pops on her head, something that would reunites the good with the enjoyable at her point of view.

 

\- “Well, desperate times requires for desperate measures.” – She snatched his lips with hers into a kiss, sucking to her mouth that warm and soft flesh. It makes him lose his hold on the key and she grabs it. Key in her hand she realizes that hi shock had worn off and his lips is responding to hers.

The brunette internally screamed, feeling in cloud nine in being able to feel him. Lost in the sensation her fingers slacked the hold on the key to almost drop it on the floor and bury her fingers on his hair…

 

\- _Focus, my queen._ – Sitri’s voice revolves on her mind, making the brunette snap off the sensation and focus on the situation. – _Despite giving to him a taste and after letting him desire for more is really the cherry top of the sundae._

When she felt his arms almost closing on her torso she disengaged from the kiss and slide off him, the shock of it all stopping making the king not react to fast. She took it as an opportunity to run to the door and unlock it. The purple-haired male reacted to slow; the moment he almost reached her she was out of the door and closing it on his face. Once out of the room she held tight on the handle that he could pull to open and locked it from outside. She felt the man tried to open the door but was already too late for him.

 

\- “Samantha, open this door right now.” – She heard his voice rise up in anger, his hand slapping hard on the frame and making the woman squeak.

 

\- “No!” – The adrenaline surge was wearing off for the brunette now that she was secure from him, some tears sliding on her cheeks at how things would succeed if she let it happen. – “You locked me up inside your room without necessity. I’m not one of your girls and I’ll not tolerate things upon myself without my consent, no matter who you are, Sinbad.“

 

She heard him hesitate, the slapping stopped. Slowly she got near the wooden surface, which she could hear his raised breathing. Seconds later she heard a thump on the other side and his voice very near the door. – “Please, let me out. I promise to do nothing against your will.”

 

\- “I’ll not believe on that. The moment I let it open you’ll drag me inside again.” – A hard slap was taken on the wood, making the woman jump back in shock. – “You’re the kind of man that don’t take no as an answer.”

 

\- “Damn straight I do not. Even more after that you want it as much I was wanted.” – She could hear now how pissed the purple-haired man is. – “You’re such a tease… Do you have any idea how much I want to take off all of your garments and make you scream? How much I want to feel your skin against mine, burning up at my touch? And now you just give me a little taste of you and you want me to be fine with that?”

 

Samantha felt her face heat up all over, warmth pooling lower with his words. It was pretty much the first time someone is so directly that she’s desired, and it took toll for she just give in and open the door.

 

Just pretty words to make her give what he wants.

 

Probably he’s so angry that he’ll not think twice to punish her on that huge and plushy bed on his room.

 

_\- But you know, angry sex is really good…_

_\- ‘Shut up, Sitri.’_

BANG BANG BANG – “Are you hearing me, Samantha?”

 

\- “You’re not in your right mind. I’ll give the key to Ja’Far so he can open for you.”

 

\- “No, wait…”

 

She didn’t wait to hear his response, her feet moving her quickly through the path to find said advisor. Descending quickly the stairs and returning to the main part of the palace. Turning a corner she stumbled open the slightly smaller advisor. – “Ja’Far, thank God!”

 

She clutched on his hands, her limbs shaking with all of the emotion of the situation. – “What happened? I was looking around for Sinbad and where he’d drag you…”

 

So then she said all at once. – “He took me to his room and locked us together there. It started to freak me out because I never had seen him acting like that. So then kind of distracted him, took his key and run the hell away from there.” – She showed said object on her hand and placed it on his hand. – “Here. I said that you would unlock him. I seriously don’t want to interact with him the rest of today so please, hide me.”

 

He listened to every word she said, frowning when she told that Sinbad locked them both up on his personal chambers. – “I think now my king is truly losing his mind.” – He murmured.

 

\- “What?” – She looked at him.

 

\- “Nothing.” – He put the key on the fold of his robe’s sleeve and signalized for her to follow him, leading her to another way in the palace.

 

\- “Please, don’t let him find me. Please…”

 

\- “I’ll not.” – Under his sleeve he closed tight his fist on the key. – “After all I need to talk some sense in a certain king.”

 

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

With hurried footsteps Ja’Far walked to the king’s chambers. Took him an hour to hide the brunette in a place which under no possibility and another one to supervise what Aladdin and Alibaba might be doing around the palace. Sinbad would find such hour that must be a little punishment for the older male. The white-haired man was so stressed and really angry at the way Sinbad has been acting lately.

 

The advisor still thinks that all of the blame of the mess resides on the brunette, which in one or another she’s snaring his attention and making the man mad. However as far as Yamuraiha had found on her spell from she being completely innocent, in a way or another, she is making Sinbad desire her in an very unhealthy way.

 

Maybe is her unknown djinn?

 

Maybe is Sindad acting like this because of his djinns?

 

Maybe is her djinn that is influencing the older man?

 

Maybe she is powerful enough in being able to go around Yamuraiha’s spell and making the king desire her like this?

 

Possibilities.

 

Reaching Sinbad’s door, he unlocks and enters quiet place. Ja’Far expected the place to be wrecked, that Sinbad used one of his djinns and isn’t anymore there however the older male is sitting on his the windowsill of an open window, very quiet. To not startle the king he approached the other slowly, apprehensive at how silent of how silent he was.

 

\- “You took your time.”

 

\- “I was busy.” – Which partially is true.

 

\- “I may think that she already told you what happened here.”

 

The younger man moved to stand in his king’s front, pointedly looking at him. – “I heard her version of the story. Now I want to hear yours.”

 

The purple-haired man sighed and looked to his best friend. – “I don’t know really well… I remember one of my djinns counseling to me drag her to my room for further interrogation, that she might open up with me and say the possible truth. Probably she had mistaken with something far more… enjoyable… and maybe it made her scared. Her djinn were trying to breach my mind but Baal stopped him with too much force, which physically I saw that it pained her. I got closer of her and suddenly she just jumped on me. Seriously, I never thought that that girl would literally jump on me to grab the key of my hand.” – He laughed at that. – “When I yanked my hand to make her release the grip, both of our faces got really close. And then we just stopped. I could see how focused her eyes are, like she couldn’t be affected by me standing so close as before.”

 

He sighed. – “Seconds later she saw the key on my hands she used a type of distraction I never thought she would use. She kissed me. She kissed to distract me from her grabbing the key. And by all of the Gods, I really liked that distraction. While kissing I felt her prying the key of my hands but I really didn’t give a damn, I was really enjoying it. I think she sensed that I was about to hug her so she didn’t run away with the key and reacted fast. I remember her sliding off me and running while I was distracted with the sudden stop. She ran for her life and let me locked up here.

 

Ja’far sighed at the explanation. – “Her explanation was far less and far more rushed than your but it’s understandable since she was shaking when she found me.” – The last part was said rather incisively. – “Have you said something more for her appear, asking for help in tears?”

 

Sinbad hid his face from his advisor, guilty. - “Maybe because I said to her in, angry tones, that I want to take her to my bed?” – Ja’Far face-palmed. – “Hey, I was trying everything I could to make her open that door, you know. What it’s true.”

 

\- “She was _shaking_ , Sinbad. Being locked in a room with a man that physically stronger than yourself and barely knows will bring panic to her. For all the gods, when a woman is involved you never think right…”

 

\- “That’s a lie. It’s because she’s different from all of the other women I met in my life. Surprisingly she’s not defenseless, she’s an outsider, she said herself that she’s interested in me and above all the things, she has a djinn. Imagine how good would be to have her at my side in Sindria… Maybe I would make her my queen…”

 

Ja’Far glared at the obvious stupid man at his front. – “You’d fallen in love with her that is why you’re thinking this nonsense right now.”

 

\- “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Just time will decided.”

 

\- “Time you don’t have. Unless you know a way to bring her for whatever dimension she comes from.”

 

\- “I’ll find a way, Ja’Far. I mean it.” – At hearing the serious tone of his king he looks at the man’s face. He saw the same determination to what he said as when he wants to reach an objective he set to himself. He narrowed his eyes at that. – “I’m really interested on her, and if she’ll be gone two days from now I want to have a single night with her. If she say not to my advances I’ll receded and respect. But I doubt she’ll refuse, not after what I felt from that kiss from hours ago.

 

Sighing ay the new resolve of the purple-haired man, Ja’Far dropped the key he was holding on Sinbad’s lap. – “You’re a grown man, you know what you do and the consequences it’ll bring. After all I’m powerless to stop your stubbornness. But I advise you to know try to look for her, she don’t want to see you.”

 

\- “But Ja’Far, I need to talk with her right now.”

 

\- “No, she said specifically she doesn’t want to meet you for the time being and I’m inclined to let her remain hidden.” – The older man whined at that. – “As also you’ve to talk with Aladdin and Alibaba.” – Grabbing one of Sinbad’s ears, he dragged the king outside the room. – “Now go there and complete your duties.”

 

Sinbad tried to dislodge himself from Ja’Far’s grip in such sensitive area but it was so tight that we stopped in fear to lose it. He murmured a simple ‘okay’, resigning himself for the arduous hours that wait for him.

 

But a things is certain, Sinbad will not give up on Samantha. Doesn’t matter if she goes back whatever place she belongs to. He’ll have her at his side.

 

Her heart will belong to him, since his one, without him realizing, belongs to her.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Per her request, Ja’Far had provided a room of refugee and reclusion from Sinbad’s presence for the time being. Blessfully the white-haired man had given back her MP3 player and her book, which made less boring her day there. Together with her belongings he gave her the key of the room, which she could use to go to the bath and do her necessities.

 

The room by itself is far modest than the one she was residing last day, but it is still comfortable. The advisor had said that the floor which where her chambers is on a floor that only people that works with the routine affairs from the palace (in other words, type of work which Sinbad detest and would be far away from). She thanked at him profusely, saying that she wants that way to be able to think her situation.

 

\- “I’ve reached so far, why I’m so afraid to let it happen?” – This question has been on her head since when he discovered her truth and yet there she is, still alive. Maybe is fear from suffer when she return because she know she’ll get attached. She sighed, looking at the now night sky being reflected at the sea, the dinner brought a very bubbly girl called Marli, at the advisor’s request. Thankfully the girl didn’t try to start conversation, despite her smile being contagious. Going to the table she sit down and started to eat her dinner, she took her mp3 player and let it play her songs. As the minutes passes she kept took a few bites, but the situation she was in and the anxiety it brought made her stomach upset.

 

Yeah, she’d fallen hard for the king.

 

After the forceful push of Sitri inside her head the djinn was abnormally quiet. She thought that after that Sinbad had made something to make her djinn disappear. However, after all the ruckus had passed and she calmed down she could feel his presence on her mind. She kind of thanked for his quietness, she really likes her djinn however she wasn’t in the mood to deal his antics right now. Letting pretty much almost everything of her food on the plate, she moved to her bed, falling face first on it. She kept like this for a few minutes, letting herself drawn in darkness while she tried to organize the mess of her thoughts. – “I think I’m losing my mind.”

 

\- “Are you well?” – Hearing the foreign voice made the brunette act fast, jumping high and back from the stranger on her room. With that she fall butt first in the floor.

 

\- “Oh my goodness, are you okay?” – The stranger moved fast to reach her side, which made her open her eyes and look who had invaded her privacy.

 

“Aladdin?” – Never in her wildest dreams she would think in meeting the protagonist himself of the Magi series in flesh and bones. Just like the other characters on this dimension, the young magi look alike and yet different from what’s seen on the series. The blue vest on his torso, the pale cream satchel on his waist holding his white sirwal pants. His long blue hair braided, the keffiyeh on the top of his head with a red jewel sited on it, on his hands his staff. His face a little rounded and his eyes are really big, after all he was 12 years very small kid.

 

\- “Huh, big sis, how do you know my name?” – He tilted his head to the side in a cute manner. She couldn’t hold herself; she grabbed the young boy by ones of his wrists and hugged him tight against her chest.

 

\- “You’re so cute!” – She say it aloud and in joy. For many times while watching the animation she just wanted to smother the young one.

 

After a lot of squirming of his part she released him. – “Thanks, big sis, but you didn’t answer my question.”

 

She could feel the magoi swirling around him, probably at his command. Despite being a kid he’s still a magi and have a lot of power on his hands. – “Oh, I’m sorry. I saw you in Balbadd with the young prince Alibaba fighting against those creepy creatures. After that you two got quite famous there.”

 

The boy looked pointedly at her for a couple of minutes in complete silence, his sky blue eyes directed on her brown ones. Then after he broke a smile. – “You lie.”

 

\- “W-what?” – The brunette wondered how he could know that it’s a (partial) lie. He may be a magi but he’s pretty much unskilled to tell when she’s lying and when she’s telling the truth. Her heart starts to beat faster at that, thinking in something to negate his statement.

 

\- “Well your djinn, Sitri, asked me for help. I asked why and he said some truths about you. That you’re an outsider, how you got your djinn and why you’re here. It’s really good because in the last two days I’ve been getting curious about feeling another different djinn around but I was forbidden to go after and see what it was. I kind of waited for you to say the truth too but you did not.

 

\- “Sitri never told me that he got after you, asking for help. Maybe that’s why I didn’t felt him in the last several hours…” – The boy again resumed to look seriously at her. After a minute once again he broke in a grin.

 

\- “For what I see you truly didn’t knew. That’s why I forgive you from your lie.” – She raised an eyebrow to that. – “Yamu sometimes punish me when I’m lying in some things, that’s why she always said to tell the truth when it’s needed, or ask for it if people asks me for help. People could use my powers in their advantage so I pretty much had to observe it. “

 

 While he spoke she raked her fingers on his blue tresses. – “You’re a very curious little one.” – She giggled after. – “But I’m glad you got here.”

 

\- “Ah, I never asked to Sitri before, so what is your name?”

 

\- “It’s Samantha.” -  She took a hold of Aladdin on her arms and moved to sit in the bed, putting the boy to sit at her side.

 

\- “So Samantha, Sitri asked for me to help you on your adventure. Since he said you’re an outsider I got really interested and I might help if you tell about this foreign country you’re from.” – She sighed at that, of course he would ask something like that.

 

\- “First of all what I’m about to say is really incredulous and second everything I said might affect the future, so _please_ , don’t tell this to anyone else.” – He nodded at her words, his eyes shining what she might say. – “First of all I’m not just an outsider. I’m from another dimension.” – She paused, seeing his jaw falling at her response.

 

\- “Really? Reeeeeally?”

 

\- “Yes. To get it simple for you, I’m from the future.” - The boy gasped, grasping her hands tight and almost jumping on the bed. – “It was Sitri that brought me here after he heard my wish, such thing I might not tell.”

 

She saw his eyes narrowing, pursing his lips at her but after his smile returned. - “Okay. Now please, tell me about the future.” – She started to tell him about everything she might say in the simple ways for him to understand about her present, the technologies, ways of communication, ways to travel. At each thing she said the magi had a question to make. Without they knowing, they kept themselves talking the night long, now some lights of the dawn appearing in the dark sky.

 

\- “Oh my dear, I kept speaking the entire night.”

 

\- “But it was fun. I really liked to hear about pretty much everything. And the airplanes thing, people being able to fly with metal is awesome.”

 

She smiled at him. – “I’m glad to know that. Now, are the stories enough price for me seek your help?”

 

\- “Yes, of course. So what is it?”

 

\- “I need help to extend my time here in the past. I’ve a time limit and in two days it’ll expire.”

 

\- “For what purpose?”

 

_I'm worried 'bout the future, future, ain't fuckin' with that past shit, baby._

\- “I want to learn more of this era and fulfill this personal wish.”

 

_I'm worried 'bout the future, future, future, future..._

His smile faded, eyes getting unfocused, the young magi thinking in any way that he might help with it, after he portrayed a sad expression. – “Sorry, if Ugo-kun was still with me I could help you. He used to know about pretty much everything.”

 

Her hopes were crashed with that. It was a wishful thinking that she could ask such hard thing of him. If she remembers the storyline, Aladdin had started to train under Yamuraiha, probably even the mint-haired mage doesn’t even know a spell for it. She’d hopes that his djinn had passed such knowledge to the boy but apparently he did not.

 

She felt despair in her heart, her time is running short, on her neck she could feel the fifth jewel giving its last warm pulses until it faded to cold. She felt the small pair of hands still on hers tightening his grip in reassurance. – “Don’t be like that, you might return to the future but I promise to you that I’ll find any possible way to bring you back and be able to enjoy more of here. I like you and I want to hear more of your stories.” – Releasing her hands he hopped off the bed and walked to her window. – “I must go, Alibaba must be worried about me. Have a good day, Miss Samantha.”

 

\- “For you too, Aladdin.” – With that, he took the white fabric on his head and thrown it out the window, it unraveled itself into a flying like object, which the young boy jumped in and flew away. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she laid on the bed and let herself sleep. 

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Hours later a knock roused her from sleep. Yawning she rose from the bed and walked to the door, opening it up and the warm smile of Marli on her. – “Mr. Ja’Far request your presence to have lunch with him.”

 

 - “Okay. Give me five minutes and I’ll be presentable enough to meet him.” – The servant nodded and the brunette closed the door. Five minutes later she walked out of the room and Marli led the other woman through various corridors, at each turn the brunette fearing that the king might appear. Finally they stopped and she released her breath, Marli knocked twice the door and they heard the ‘come in’. Marli opened the door and Samantha entered the spacious office of the advisor. – “As you requested, there she is, my Lord.”

 

\- “Thank you, Marli. You may leave.” – She closed the door on her way out, leaving them alone on the room. The brunette fidgets a little, seeing the other man that was sitting down on a chair near a table with food. Her mouth watered at seeing the food there, since she kind of ditched her dinner last night. He was slightly taller than her and the polite smile on his face revealing nothing that might be passing on his head. It sound danger in her head many times but she remained impassive, only the tightening of her fists on her pockets. Surprisingly he wasn’t using his green keffiyeh.

 

\- “Please take a sit.” – He pointed at the vacant chair, signalizing her to join in. Calmly she walked to it and sat, the smell of the food hitting her noses trills and made her mouth water. He started to it and with much manner that she could muster on her hunger she started to eat.

 

She raised her eyes to him. – “I believe you didn’t just invite me to lunch just because of your good heart, Mr Ja’Far.”

 

\- “Please, drop the Mr. code. It makes me looks older than I am.” – While listening she started to eat a little faster, his words making her anxious. But first let’s eat. You looks like are starving.”

 

She stopped in the middle of her chewing, embarrassed. – “Kind of. Last night I had a visitor which kept me awake all night long.”

 

He frowned at her words. – “May I ask who was?”

 

\- “It was one of your guests, Aladdin.” – She grabbed her cup and drank it, tasting the rich grape juice. She thanked whatever gods that Ja’Far didn’t drink wine in the meals.

 

\- “I see. Days ago he had asked about a strange rise of ruhk on the castle and I said that was a guest. Never thought he would be curious enough to go and find out who was. I apologize if he disturbed you.”

 

\- “No need to apologize, after all I really enjoyed his company.” – She smiled at the memories. – “He kept me telling stories and asking me questions. Truly a curious one.” – The advisor chuckled at that.

 

\- “It’s good you found a way to pass time on your self-reclusion…” – Another bite, chewing and he drank whatever contents are on his cup. – “But me calling you here is because of another matter.” – She stopped in middle of a bite at his words, looking intently at him. – “I talked with Sinbad yesterday and he told me what happened.” – The brunette released the fork and the knife, her hands going under the table and tightly clenching at the fabric of her pants to suppress her anxiety. – “He said that you kissed him.”

 

\- “Before you think anything bad I say, in my defense, that was the only way which I could think to get out of the room.” – She felt herself blush at remembering the kiss. – “He has more djinns, physically is stronger, there is no way to make him give me the key.”

 

\- “But kiss him?” – The advisor pressed, making the girl stiff even more.

 

\- “You describe it as it is the worst thing in the world to do.”

 

\- “For me, not at all. It’s funny that Sinbad lost a quarrel because of a kiss and personally I’ll never let it drop. Maybe he can take it as a lesson for future situations, but for you… It’s like you don’t know what to do. You deny him and yet make something to just suffer more. It’s confusing.” – He stopped a little to say the next words. – “I think if you just let go in that moment you both wouldn’t be like this, right now… What is holding you back?”

 

\- “Suffering is reigning me back. The suffering that when I return to my dimension I’ll be asking for more and I’ll not be able to satiate. In two days I’ll be returning home and I think the best is to not give him to suffer less.”

 

\- “Suffer?” – She looked down, truly embarrassed with the discussion that the older man is doing. Ja’Far looked pointedly at her, his frown receding and his jaw dropping a little. – “Oh God, you’re in love with him.” – She bit her lip. – “And you aren’t denying that.”

 

\- “Took you long enough to see that. I thought you’re a highly observant person.” – She joked a little.

 

\- “I’m a very observant person, however there things far more important to worry about than what my king does on his spare time.” – He sipped at his cup and after rose from his seat. – “I thought like this until such situation happened yesterday. This raise me questions. The most important one is why, of all the persons why you?” – She looked at him when the older man walked towards her. The brunette remained where she was, until he stopped on her front. His face centimeters high from her eye level, making her rose up her head to look at him. – “Can you explain to me why he’s so infatuated with you?” – With those words he instantly pushed a hidden blade and put it against her neck. – “I made a question and I want an answer.”

 

The very thoughts of the brunette right now are to flee, however she purses her lips and frowns at him. – “Have you ever thought maybe he is truly interested in me because I’ve something in me that make me worth the try?” – One of her hands move slowly to the one which hold the blade, securing her fingers tight on his wrists. – “That maybe, for whenever reason, he just want me?”

 

_Ain't got no money for the nice things, I barely got enough for rent._  
Ain't got no clue 'bout where I'm going, ain't makin' dollars, but at least I'm makin' sense.  
Don't need no cash, I ain't got no soul, don't need to flash, I just want control.

\- “Maybe I think he sees you as pretty, exotic toy. Have you ever thought about that?” – He grinned at her. – “Isn’t every time that you can have another djinn at his command, after all.”

 

She looked fiercely at the white-haired man, her eyes narrowing at him. – “I’m not a toy.” – She growled, making him flinch for a second for after resume his evil grin. – “After all, why are you so interested on this? You said yourself that his personal escapades aren’t for an advisor to concern, unless…” – It was her time to grin at him. – “You want him to yourself.” – She knew that she is really pushing her luck with this but she’s so pissed to be called a toy that she didn’t really care.

 

_Never growing up, you know it's just the way I do it._  
I want the gold, I ain't no sucker, baby.  
And when you least expect it, I'll be coming for your rule.

She felt him dig the blade on her neck, hissing when she felt that her skin is almost breaking in the sharp thing. – “Watch your mouth, young one. At the time you blink I can end your life.” – His other free hand fled to the back of her head, grabbing at her hair and pulling at her tresses hard and exposing even more her neck. She gasped at the pull, her other hand fleeing to the offending limb at her hair.

 

\- “Yes, I know. I know because your reality is fiction in my one, fiction written in a book for entertainment.” – She moved her upper body to behind, trying to take off the tight grip on her hair. Ja’Far accompanied the movement, to the point he sit on her lap, the woman didn’t registered yet about it, just trying to dislodge his painful fingers to pull of her hair from her scalp. When she realized the new weight on her legs and how close of her Ja’Far is she stopped her movement, her eyes widening and her breathing level rising. – “The hell are you doing?”

 

\- “Just getting a little comfortable while thinking in the best way I could make you suffer while interrogating you.” – He said deadpanned at the brunette.

_I'm worried 'bout the future, ain't fuckin' with the past._

 

\- “Please, don’t make me to kiss you to get out this situation.” – He was a little taken back with her words, which she used as her advantage to successfully dislodge his fingers from her hair and pulling that limb out of her head’s reach.

 

He raised an eyebrow at that. – “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

_Ain't got no time to waste on bullshit, you know I gotta keep my head on straight._  
'Cause at the rate these times keep changing, I don't really care about second place. Mmhm.  
Don't need no cash, I ain't got no soul, don't need to flash, I just want control.

 

\- “No, I don’t want to but if it’s necessary I’ll do it as advantage.” – She saw the man getting his face closer of hers, for after he moved at aside. She could fell the tip of his nose brush at the skin of her jaw and after neck. Then she starts to blabber her speech. – “It’s like some man looses their trail of focus while is being kissed, your king is included on this.” – He chuckled at that, the blade still on her neck reminding of her to not make abrupt moves.

 

\- “But I know another thing about you.” – He moved his head up, looking at her eyes. Her tight lips opened in a smile. - “That you care a lot about Sinbad, the other generals and this country you all build up, that you would die for them. For that I understand why you act like this.” – She released both of his hands, her arms going around his torso and hugging him, her chin resting on his shoulder. – “And for that I forgive you of this behavior of yours.”

 

_Never growing up, you know it's just the way I do it._  
I want the gold, I ain't no sucker, baby.  
And when you least expect it, I'll be coming for your rule.

Ja’Far got really shocked at her words, not registering at first that he’s being hugged. When he felt her arms on him his instinctive reaction was to flee from that but it felt so comforting that he let it happen for a few minutes. So he hugged her back, his arms around her shoulders. – “You act pretty much like him, act and say things first before thinking. It’s like you didn’t bat an eyelashe when I threatened your life.” – He sighed. – “You deserve each other.”

 

Now it is her time to chuckle. – “If you truly wanted to kill me to had done it already days ago.”

 

\- “Point taken.” – He removed her arms from her. – “But I warn you. I particularly don’t like people touching me without my consent. Do that again and I’ll punish you.” – She just giggled at that and released him from her hold. – “As also I think you should be hugging him, not me.”

 

_Never growing up, you know it's just the way I do it._  
I want the gold, I ain't no sucker, baby.  
And when you least expect it, I'll be coming for your rule.

 

She blushed at what he mentioned. – “I guess you’re right.” – He moved off her lap which she quickly stood, elongating her stiff limbs. – “But I think I’ll wait to do it when the night falls. It’ll be a more proper time, don’t you think?” – He nodded at that, a knowing smile appearing on his face.

 

Yes, her mind is set. She’ll have him, if just for one night to engrave on her mind. Of course she’ll suffer later but after all the things she had been put through, all the advices and what Sitri had done for her tells her that is better to know than just keep imagining.

 

She walked to the door and opened it. Before going out she looked at the advisor, which had moved to his chair and resumed eating. – “As a final request, can you please arrange me a private meeting with him this night?”

 

\- “I’ll make some arrangements. Wait for my note.”

 

\- “I’ll wait it in my room, then.” – She closed the door, passing through the corridor to her chambers while thinking in how she will take to him to have this night.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

She once again remade the path to Sinbad’s chambers, anxiety coursing through her veins, mind swirling with all the prepared speech she cooked on her head to say to the king as also what might happen after, for the good or bad. Ja’Far note had appeared together with her dinner, the piece of paper hidden under the plate, which said to appear at close midnight on his personal chambers since the advisor himself had given him a free night.

 

Finally reaching his door she stopped to listen if there is any movement inside. After a few moments she could listen rustle of clothes and muffed steps. Thankfully he is alone. Hardening her resolve and relaxing her stiff limbs, she knocked the door twice. The footsteps stopped and seconds later moved to the door. – “Come on, Ja’Far. I thought you said you had given to me the night to relax and…” – Opening the door Sinbad stopped on his speech, looking dumbfounded at the brunette that occupied his head good part of his day. – “Samantha?”

 

She almost giggled at that. But isn’t time for giggles. It’s now or never.

 

\- “We need to talk and resolve this thing between us, whatever it is. Once for all.

_  
I'm worried 'bout the future, ain't fuckin' with the past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize to keep you all of time time waiting for a new chapter. I see a lot of comments and reviews going to my mailbox, asking for a sooner update but my life this past couple years a lot of turns that got me far away from writing stories all of this time (hence why I’d just written only two oneshots at the very end of last year). So to be but in the rights tracks in what happened on Magi’s story I’d to read all the chapters that had been released where I stopped to read as also read Sinbad no Bouken to be able to give a great climax (cofporncof) and ending at this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, review and once again, thanks for all of your patience. *bows*


	9. The Night Which She Falls In Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People asked for a soon updated and I kind got into the creative train to write this chapter. I think it’s the chapter everyone is waiting. *grins*
> 
> Rate: M 
> 
> Main Pairing: SinbadxOC
> 
> Warning: Sinbad and Ja’far are characters from the series Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic, which belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. The OC belongs to me.
> 
> Summary: Samantha never thought that in one fateful night her life would change drastically, in a way that is exotic and, at same time, very pleasant.

\- “We need to talk and resolve this thing between us, whatever it is. Once for all.”

 

Those words as also the presence of the brunette in the night on his doorstep isn’t what Sinbad expected. He probably looks stupid, his jaw almost hanging, stuttering to find the right words to respond.

 

For Samantha’s side, she really thought that he would close the door on her face or even scream obscenities at her after what she’d caused the night before. Now she realizes that the man is too good for his own good. Or just her presence that made him like this.

 

\- “Will… Will you let me come in?”

 

The purple-haired shook his head a little to disperse the stupor. – “Of course.” – Opening the door ajar he sidesteps and the brunette enters in. She fists the fabric of her pants, trying not to fidget on his presence. She waits for him close the door and sits on his bed to start her speech.

 

It is when he sits that she realizes what he is dressing, or in better words, the lack of it. He uses a white fabric that is wrapped on his shoulders, covering it and his upper arms and another long one which is tied on his waist. Those tow garments strongly resembles the white ones which he uses above his purple robes. She could see the tanned skin which encases the toned muscles he has.

 

\- “Like what you see?”

 

She blushes furiously at his words, turning her face to the side to block the vision. – “Put some clothe on.”

 

He frowned at that. – “We’re in my room, I was going to sleep. Do you think I would be wearing an armor right now?”

 

 - “Humf, so I’ll be looking at you until you get embarrassed.” – She looked at his body pointedly, to see if he feels shy at it.

 

He chuckled at that. – “Be my guest, then.” – The king doesn’t have an ounce of modesty. – “So what do you want to talk about?”

 

Couching, she looks at his face. – “I’m here to say that I’m sorry for what I did yesterday. You kind of freak me out when you locked us.

 

With his hands he taps the space at his side on the bed, requesting for to sit there. – “Please, join me and explain why got you so scared.”

 

Slowly she moved to the space he offered, sitting on his side and waiting for any sudden moves from him. Blissfully he didn’t move an inch.

 

\- “Well…” – The older male prompted her to start.

 

She fidgeted with her fingers, his presence so close making her feel edgy. – “Well, when you brought me here without saying one word I really thought you would try… things. You kind of seemed nervous when I told the truth that time to Ja’far and Yamuraiha.” – She looks at his face, the king looking back at her. – “It’s like you would try to extract some inexplicable truth of me that doesn’t exists.” – She felt herself gripping tight the fabric in her legs.

 

\- “I would never…” – She move quickly her eyes off him when he started to speak, making him stop his speech. She fidgeted, waiting for him to say something until she felt one of his hands closing on hers, holding it on his warm grip. – “I would never do something like that.” – He took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss. – “I know I was kind of nervous but I’m not the type of to not think before act.”

 

At feeling the soft flesh of his lips touching her skin she whips her head to look at him. – “What are you doing?”

 

\- “Relaxing you. What more do you think?” – She sees him opening his mouth and sucking on the tip of her forefinger. Her jaw dropped at it.

 

\- “I’m trying to being serious here and you sucking my fingers like a lollipop will relax me?”

 

He stopped. – “What is a lollipop?”

 

She deadpans at him. Sighing, she explains. – “It’s a type o candy on a stick you suck or bite until it ends.

 

\- “Oh, I see.” – His mouth moves to the middle finger, sucking on it. He passes to her ring finger, kissing it. – “Since you said you want to apologize, I accept it.” – He moved his mouth to the area of her wrists, licking it. – “However I’ll not deny that I liked the surprise kiss you gave me yesterday.”

 

She looks really surprised at him, her eyes bulging out at the mention of it. – “Why do you bring this to the conversation?”

\- “Why not? Anything we like we should tell to another people. And I know you liked it too.” – Then he took her middle finger inside his mouth, sucking on the appendage like the very candy she mentioned.

 

She tried to move her finger off him. The sensation was weird for her. – “Why you keep sucking on my fingers?”

 

He releases it. – “Because I want to show to you what my lips and my tongue can do on your skin.” – She gasped at the answer, knowing very well the innuendo he’s speaking of. Her breathing got a little fast when felt the wet appendage entwining on her finger.

 

Taking a deep breath and trying to relax herself, she looks at him. – “I want to test some things too.” – His hold on her hand slackens, which she took as a cue to pull her limb back. Still looking at his face she moves her hand to slowly rise up on his arm, his eyes trailing the movements of her fingers. Samantha really enjoys in feeling the warm bronzed skin together with the muscles which twitches at her touch.

 

When she reaches his shoulder she moves herself to get closer of him, her face going closer of his neck, smelling the fragrance it exhales for after kiss it. She hears him release a low sigh, his head moving to give her space. Her tongue comes out, trailing a patch up from the base until his jaw. The brunette feels him tighten his grip on her hand, his free limb settling on her side. She deposits kisses on his jaw, the trails of it going to his ear. – “In the way you’re responding to me I think I’m doing this right.” – She moves herself to sit on his lap, now having the reach on him to be able to nibble on his earlobe.

 

\- “Yes, you are.” – He releases the grip on her hand, said limb going to her left thigh. Her now free hand moves to the back of his head, fingers twirling on his tresses. She releases his ear, moving herself to rest fully on his lap. When she looks at his face she sees disappointment and confusion, probably because she stopped to tease him. – “Why have you stopped?”

 

She moved both hands to frame his face. – “I… I…” – She blushes, seeing that his eyelids had dropped a little. – “I want to touch you, if you let me.” – He nodded at that, smiling at her. Her fingers traced his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, cheekbones, his jaw for after goes down on his neck. Her fingers go the knot that holds the fabric together on his shoulders, looking at his eyes and asking permission to remove that. Nodding at her silent request she unties it and pushes off him, her fingers resuming their tracing. She could feel that the skin on his jaw is a little rash but when she reaches his neck the skin become smooth. The skin on his torso is the same however scars are here and there.

 

Her fingertips travel on his collarbones, passing on his shoulders and going down on his arms. On those limbs she could feel how the number of scars rise, showing that he had passed through a lot of battles on his life. She wanted to hug him tight but being able to touch him like this seems to be the only time such thing could happen. When the brunette reaches his wrists her hands travels to his sides and stops on his lower abdomen and travelling up through his torso; trailing ups abs, stomach, purposely using her nails to pass through his nipples. At that she hears the king groan very low.

 

In fact, for the woman everything of this is very new. It’s her first time touching a man on this level of intimacy hover the quantity of boys love material she’d read gives her an amount of tips and advices at how to act in these situations. And even better, some of them she used confirmed that indeed, men are sensitive on their nipples. Rising her eyes to his face she saw him looking what she is doing, a very light redness appearing on his cheeks. A moment later she realized that his hands are now on her hips, fingers digging on her skin. Samantha squirmed at his grip, making him relieve a little the pressure.

 

\- “I’m sorry for that.” – She blushes, seeing him cringe his teeth. – “You kind of surprised me but please, continue.”

 

\- “Oh, good. I’m not really in the mood to stop, actually.” – The brunette blushes at her own sincere words, she squirmed a little more on his lap, making the older man grasp her tight against him. He gets his face close of hers, his eyes zooming on her lips. – “May I kiss you?”

 

\- “Yes.” – The brunette closed the distance between them, the eagerness of hers making him chuckle and after respond the kiss. He bites her lower lip, making the brunette gasp and open up her mouth. His tongue quickly enters inside, the muscle exploring everything inside. Such kiss from is very different from the other she shared with previous dates. His is more vivacious, hotter and without doubt, screams experience. Her hands flies to his neck, her lips moving quickly in an attempt of follow him on this dance. She puts her tongue inside his mouth, tracing everywhere for after entwine with his own. On instinct she closes her legs on his waist, plastering herself on his torso, demanding to be close to him as much as possible. Sensing her gluing to him, Sinbad moves his arms to hold her tight, passion for this very woman on his arms making lust swims on his head.

 

Sinbad let his upper body falls on the bed, dragging Samantha with him, making the woman now straddle over him. She breaks the kiss with the surprise of falling, her hands quickly placing themselves at the sides of his head to keep her upright. Now she could see clearly his expression; his hooded gaze, his redden cheeks, his mouth opened because of his panting, his hands holding tight on her hips, wanting her to do more.

 

And yes, she’ll do more.

 

_Go, my queen. Release your desires._

 - “Don’t need to hold me that tight, my Lord…”

 

_Taste him. Sense him. Mark him._

 

\- “After all I’ll have you this night…”

 

**_Make him yours._ **

****

 - “And fulfill my wish in this Arabian Dream.”

 

She smiles at him after saying such words, seeing his own widening at it. Suddenly one of his hands flies to her neck while the other goes to the back of her thigh. Gripping them tight he turns them both around, making her lay down under him. He moves his lips to her ear, his voice husky. – “You said fulfilling your wish. That means you spending the night with me is the wish which brought you here?”

 

She moans a little when his teeth assault her earlobe. – “It’s m-more of a repercussion of what I originally wished for.” – Her hands loops under his arms, fingers settling on his shoulders, starting to dig on it. – “I never thought this would eventually happen.”

 

He descends to nibble on her neck. – “So what is your original wish?”

 

\- “It’s… Ah!” – He bites hard than before on a spot, making her gasps and digs harder her fingers on his shoulders. – “To experience… ah… living in a place such as this one.” – Never, ever, ever she would say that meeting him too is included on that.

 

She felt him lowers himself on her, his left elbow propping him up a little while his right hand run over her side. One of his legs move between hers, causing friction on her clothed core. The brunette whined at that, her digging nails running over his back, making the man hiss above her. Quickly, with one raising hand, she grabs his head, making him dive for a kiss. This took him by surprise, which gave her the opportunity for her free limb to give a squeeze on his ass. At that he gasps, making the woman smiles and promptly puts her tongue inside his mouth. The fingers on his ass make his hips buckle against her clothed leg. He groans on her lips.

 

She’ll not let him think. Just feel.

Sensing what the brunette is doing, his right hand moves from her side and goes to her chest, squeezing one of her breasts. She releases his lips top gasp at the sensation, making her pull on his hair instinctively. He groans at that for after rests his head at the side of hers. She could hear his rapid breathing followed by little whines the man is giving. He chuckles. – “I truly never thought you would be that direct on me.” 

 

Why wouldn’t I be less direct with you on this very time?” – She moved even more her leg against his member, rubbing with her thigh. – “After all I don’t have too much time to dwell in such thing.” – She bite his lower lip. – “So show me what you got, Sinbad.”

 

He looks at the woman and smiles evilly. – “Prepare yourself, I’ll take you to adventures you’d never experience before however will remember forever.” ´- He moved his other leg and settled himself between her thighs. Getting himself on his knees he place his hands on her stomach area and rose them up, going under her top and started to massage her breasts directly. Samantha gasped loudly at the foreign contact.

 

Her hands flees to his forearms on instinct, not knowing if she wanted him to stop or continue, then he squeezed her nipples, making her back arch from the feel. After he pushes her top up and dive his lips to one of the hard nubs, his tongue and teeth playing with it. She throws her head back with the new sensation, her hands going to his hair and fisting it tight. He moves to her other bud, making the same thing he’d done with the first. She grabs his hair, moving his head to kiss her lips, her legs locking on his waist.

 

Her mouth abandons his and then she moves them both, making him sit on the bed while now her lips work on his body. They go down on him, which she stops to give the same treatment to his nipples as he gave to hers. Then she goes down, her fingernails accompanying the trail on his sides. Finally she reaches the fabric on his waist, hastily untying it and freeing the erection from its confines. She resumes the kissing from his waist until his navel, her tongue dipping inside it.

 

His hands reaches for her head, which he makes her sit and kiss the brunette deeply, his tongue invading her mouth, robbing her breath away and sanity. Then he takes one of her hands and makes her fist on his hard flesh, the feel of it very different from what she thought it would be. Clearly all of the BL content she read or saw are a pale comparison from the real thing. It’s kind of thrilling and exciting this new experience.

 

 - “See what your lips in my skin had done to me?” – He made a her fist tight his flesh, stroking it.” – Can you now feel how much I want you?”

 

His words makes lust pool on her loins, which makes her grab his free hand and put inside her pants. – “You aren’t the only one being affected, my Lord.”

 

He moves his fingers on her womanhood, the middle on going inside the wet channel while his thumb plays with her clit. The hand which is holding his flesh tightens even more as a reflection from what he’s doing. He groans louder with it.

 

The brunette looks at the king on his full naked glory, once again realizing that how weak the animation of him is if compares with the real one on her front. She could feel his warmth, his panting hitting her neck, his mouth opened slack with the movements of her hands down on him, the groans escaping, his face flushing as the time passes and the golden irises almost disappearing with the pleasure he is receiving.

 

And then the want to completely debauch the man on her front appears. To make him be a whiny mess.

 

She pushes his hand off her pants, making him lay down on the bed. He tries to sit but she presses him down, resuming the stroking on his member, making him forget what he wants to do. While stroking in various parts she learn in which ones makes him responds to her.

 

She realizes that the tip is sensitive, which makes her remember a thing that every men, with no exception, loves to experience on these kind of situations.

 

He gazes up at her. She smiles at him.

 

The brunette keeps her eyes on him while her mouth descends on his erection. His breathing stops and after continues in a whine when she finally closes her lips on his flesh. Her tongue moves around the tip, giving experimental twirls on the slit of if for after release. Her tongue comes out, licking the flesh, giving very light bites. She hears the man groan aloud, his hands flying to her head.

 

Sinbad feels himself light-headed. For long his sexual relief was only with his hand, no woman was interesting enough and his concubines just promised a breath relief. He wanted someone interesting to be on his side. And the very woman which now shares his bed, despite showing shyness into every advances he’d given the prior days now she looks like she could dominate him if he lets it happen. As also the prospect that he might be her first just makes his lust spike.

 

 _She is mine and mine only!’_ – This thought hit Sinbad with immense force, which made him grab her and stop what she is doing. Then he pulls the brunette to himself, once again turning their bodies, hands quickly taking off her clothes so then now his lips moving quickly in her own. He lowers his naked body on hers, they both gasping at the feel of their naked, warm skins touching.

 

He breaks the kiss, his lips now moving around her neck and chest area to tease her with need, he trails down on her body until he reaches her womanhood. Sinbad looks at the brown eyes, now wide open, her flushing reddening her face, her teeth biting her lip, the woman looking very eatable to him. His mouth descend to her womanhood, tongue probing and finding her clit, teeth soon joining to play with the nub for after enter inside her channel. Samantha’s lust spike with it, making her hands flies to his head, fingers fisting it. His mouth does wonders on her core, which makes her grind her hips on his face.

 

This sensation ends suddenly as it started, making her raise her head to look at him in confusion. – “Please, don’t stop.”

 

He licks his lips and looks at her with a burning gaze. – “Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll give you so much more that after you’ll want nothing else than me.” – He pumps his erection a little and after aligns himself on her entrance, one hand settling on her hip and then, he enters in one go.

 

The feeling of something big, hard and warm entering her makes her whine loudly, pain etching on her being, clearly the response of him break her virginity. She fist the bed sheets, trying to relax herself for it go away.

 

Seeing her at this state makes something sting on him. Taking the innocence of a woman is something painful so he fights his basic needs to just ram inside her. If he could keep himself in cheek with his raging lust, he could hold himself more. Then he lowers his body on hers, his lips taking hers, slow movements coaxing her to relaxation. She breaks it, her hands arms now looping on his torso, nodding so he can start to move. With one hand on her waist as guidance and the other holding himself up, he starts to move.

 

Samantha didn’t believe that such thing is happening until she feels his member moving inside her, until she feels his body rubbing against her while he moves, until she hears sounds of relief and groans of pleasure coming out of his mouth while he lead this primitive dancing. He rest his torso against her, both hands now raising her legs and letting it falls on the crook of his arms, eventually making her spreads her legs wider and his movements gets faster and smoother. The pleasure rises on her body, making her respond to his thrusts.

 

In the midst of the strokes the purple-haired man hits a spot on her that makes her moan loudly, her back aching at the pleasure it throws on her body, her inner walls closing tight on his manhood, her fingers digging hard on his back and raking them down until she digs them on his ass. Such digging make him thrust harder on her, his mouth closing on her shoulder, biting there.

 

His hands moves to from her legs, running on the entirety of her body for after grasps her wrists and moving up to sit, making her sit on his lap. The sudden movement making her open her eyes, the member inside going far deeper than before that not enjoyable as she wanted to be. Then she releases her hands from his grasps and pushes him to fall on the bed, settling herself on his lap and starts to ride him. – “My turn to takes the lead.”

 

Remembering another stuff from the BL stuff she has, she moves her hips in circles, her nails raking down on his skin for after play with his nipples. The brunette fall on fours above him, her hips now moving up and down while now her lips, tongue and teeth plays with the skin she could reach. In a particular bite on his neck together with a strong thrust down makes the man moan loud. Then he starts to thrust up with force, accompanying her on it and making her moan non-stop on his ear.

 

 - I can’t hold myself anymore.” – With those words he turns them back to the original position. He moves her legs to be parallel on her torso, showing his true strength while holding herself like this one hips thrusts on her harder and faster. His hands render her immobile, her body completely dominated. Such thought mixed with everything leads her to the edge, her inner walls compressing in a tight and wet embrace his member, signalizing her orgasm. Quickly he takes off his member, pumping the flesh sometimes and releasing his cum. Groaning tiredly he lays on the bed and pulls her to him, his warmness coupled with what they did making her sleepy. – “Rest well because the amount of need of you I’ve will not be satiated with just one round.”

 

\- “You want more?” – She said incredulously, thinking that her body can’t handle another session.

 

 - “Yes. Since you said this is your last day here I want you to experience it to the fullest what a experienced lover can provide as also I want everything from you.” – Not really registering his words she fall asleep, imagining what he’ll do later.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

The sound of birds chirping wakes up the brunette, soon she register how achy and satisfied her body feels. Also the warm weight resting on her neck as also her right side. Opening her eyes she the rays of sunlight passing through the closed curtains, a smile appearing on her face while she remembers all the pleasure moment she lived on the past night with such beautiful man which is currently sleeping at her side. One of her hands goes to his head, fingers massaging his scalp, in minutes later said man groans and tiredly open his golden orbs, slowly moving himself to look at her. He smiles. – “Hello there, my love.”

 

Him calling her my love makes her heart skip some beats. – “Hello!”

 

He descends his lips to hers, moving slowly, with no hurry. – “Are you fine? Somewhere hurts?”

 

\- “It aches a little in some spots but I think I’ll be alright.” – Her hands goes to his back, fingertips passing through the scratching paths she’d done on his skin. – “Also I1m sorry for these.”

 

 - “Don’t be. Besides it shows to me how much you enjoyed what I was doing.” – He deposits kisses on her face, making the brunette giggle. – “And now I think I relaxing time on bath and after eating will do wonders to us. What do you think?”

 

\- “I agree.” – His warmness leaves her, seeing the man raise from the bed on his full glory, wondering how she could snare his attention to a simple girl like her. Quickly she grabs at his wrist, making him stop to move. – “May I also pass the entire of this day at your side?”

 

At hearing the pleading on her voice and expression he takes her hand into his. – “Of course.” – His free hand moves to her necklace. – “You said it’s your last day here, so I really want to spend the rest of your hours here together.”

 

She looks at the piece around her neck, seeing the single vivid ruby there. – “If I was stronger I would spent more time with you but the very concept of magic or magoi in my realm is rarely take seriously in my realm. Since my magoi reserve is so small I can’t manage to exceed this time limit my djinn gave to me.” – She sighs, the prospect that her stay time had reduced to hours making grief appears on her chest. She’ll be missing this man so hard when she returns. This only life chance, to spend real time with him, she took it too late.

 

She’d fallen hard for this man at her front, and tasted him knowing the consequences it will bring later.

 

Damn.

 

At seeing her expression changing to sadness he pulls her to himself, hugging the woman tightly. – “Do not fret. I know that you’ll return to me one day, that I’ll make everything I can to bring you back, to make you stay longer and, as if, to stay forever… I’ll never forget you, my love.” - Those words makes her mood lift, Maybe there’s a chance for her stay here gets longer but until then she’ll have to deal with the waiting. – “Now, let’s take a bath. I think the warm water will make you feel that those aches don’t exist.”

 

He lifts her bridal-style while walking to his personal bath chamber. – “Hm, being pampered by the king himself. I’m a really lucky woman.” – She giggled when he tickled her side.

 - “What kind of a lover you take me to not pamper my lovers?” – Upon the entering the chamber she saw that the room looks like a miniature version from the one that exist on the floor below. She sees a small waterfall providing clean water on the bathtub like made of white stone. She wondered how such thing works.

 

Seeing her looking with confusion at the device, he chuckles. – “Interesting what magic can do on this world.” – The brunette gazes back at him, frowning at his words, his head nods at the waterfall. – “It’s a gift from a magical kingdom I helped years before. Yamuraiha could replicate sometimes the spell in some communal bath chambers, so them everyone can have this commodity.” – His hand dips on the water, appearing a golden glow on the limb. Minutes later she could see steam rising from the water. She dips her hand on it and indeed, the water is hot enough for bathing. – Unfortunately the spell didn’t include making it warm so we’ve to handle it on our own.”

 

 - “A king and a heater. You’re full of wonders, my Lord.” – She sees him enter bath, soon pulling inside. When she sat on the stone the water reached above her collarbones, her body immersed on the warmth. The feel of it already relaxing her. Minutes later he pulled her to his lap, his hands sliding easily on her curves.

 

\- “Also full of experience.” – He wiggles his eyebrows to her, making  the brunette giggle and kiss him on the lips. The brunette moves on his lap, now being able to kiss him better on the weight advantage she has. His now wet hands moves to her chest, squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples, the erection near her core already rising, making the brunette shiver on his hold. – “You’re so sensitive and it’s so good.”

 

\- “And you’re insatiable.” – She fists his hardening member and stroke it to completion.

 

\- ‘I desire you too much, that is why it got ready so quickly.” – His hands goes to her backside, squeezing it and making her rubs herself on him. – “And will not be enough every time I take you. I’ll want to have you as much as I want and endure… Goddamn, I’ll search for any possible way to make you return to me because I know I’ll miss you and your touches.” – He licks her neck, making his member enter her ready womanhood. – “I’ll drag you back from wherever your realm is and make you live at my side forever.” – With those words he thrusts up again, starting another round, the walks of the chambers echoing their sounds.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Ja’far would glimpse sometimes through the windows of the halls he passed through, some of those times catching his king and the brunette or holding hands or kissing on the lips while no one was seeing. He could see the happiness emanating from them, the smiles and gazes of caring very real on them.

 

Could be that Sinbad has finally found the love of his life?

 

No, it should be impossible. It would be masochism if his king or she falls for each other.

 

But from seeing them he can realize that is what really happened.

 

Will be tiresome to handle with the sadness his friend will have to deal when she goes…

 

Now on his office, the inkwell working on the paper, his work is stopped by running footsteps on his door, after it opening and revealing a panicked secretary. – “Lord Ja’far!” – Said secretary falls on his knees, taking deep breathes and trying to steady himself.

 

The white-haired man walks to the secretary, raising him up. – “What happened?” – A sound of explosion coming from the south part of the palace could be heard, smoke signalizing fire as also sounds of people screaming showing very well what is happening. – Go and alarm the people to not go to the south area. Help those you can. And also if you sight a general, demands him to go to that area. Did you understand?” – The man nods his head and run quickly out of there.

 

Ja’far moves himself, running on the corridors that leads to the affected area. Soon he arrives there, seeing a wall of black fire blocking them to reach where it truly started. At the sky he could see mages of Al-Tharmen there, sending more fireballs to the palace.

 

Looking around he sees Yamuraiha blocking with her magic the fireballs, Masrur kicking and pushing the ones which escaped and Hinahoho aiding the ones which was hurt from the attack.

 

Sensing the vizir near her, the bluenette directs her eyes to him. – “Have you seen the king around? We need his help to fight back those pestilences.”

 

 - “No, I didn’t but I think he’s coming here as soon as he can. It’s impossible to not being able to hear this.

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

Samantha’s heart is beating so fast with the adrenaline of escaping death by fire, Sinbad moving quickly with her through the wreckage while she wonders how and why her the last of her happy time turned upside down in a few seconds.

 

She remembers being sit on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder while his fingers rubs slowly on her back until their hear a whirling sound of something falling fast on the air. She raises her head to the sky, her breath stopping when she sees the ball of black fire coming fast where they are. In her panic she could just look immobile the thing coming quickly, not realizing that the older man tensed at the coming threat, his gaze quickly to sky as his body moves to get away from it path.

 

Despite his quick response, the blast of it falling on the floor makes them fly from the floor and been thrown meters away. Samantha feels her ears ringing, some scratches on her arms from been scrapped on the floor, her left wrist stinging and a body above her protecting from the projectiles flying. The sounds are muffled for later she could hear him clearly when the ringing stopped. – “Are you alright?”

 

\- “Yes, I am.” – She hisses, feeling an wetness on her wrist. Moving quickly it she saw that there is a gash opened and slowly dripping blood. She closes her finger on it to stop the bleeding.

 

Seconds later she hears a ripping sound and then he tying a piece of his clothes on her wrists. – “It should do for now.” – He grabs her hands and they both start to move to somewhere safe, until something forcefully rips her from his hold, a cold body holding her tight against, the cold fingers fisting her neck. Suddenly she realizes how painfully similar the situation is from the very one happened on the first day here but now far more dangerous. The person holding her, she assumes to be one of the Al-Tharmen mages that are attacking the palace and it will not hesitate to kill her. Sinbads screams the man to let go but apparently it wasn’t hearing him.

 

So then she feels the fingers closing up on her neck, slowly rendering her ability to breath. Real panic floods her mind, the thought of imminent death so real and close and her savior unable to do anything made her think in a only name.

 

  _‘Sitri! Save me!’_

_As you wish, my queen._

Slowly she feels warm filling her from inside out, after it turning hot but not burning her. Seconds later she could her sizzling and smell of burning flesh. A sound of explosion and that the presence behind her ceases to exist. Turning around she looks to the floor, seeing black dust there.

 

_‘What you have done?’_

_Well, since I’m a fire type of djinn I can manage to do something like that. But just if your order me._

_‘And now you thought that would be the appropriate time to reveal such things?’_

_You’re desperate and so I think you could surprise the king with that._

She groans. – _‘Sitri…’_

_This isn’t the right time, my queen. You need to start to move from there._

_‘Right.’_

Samantha looks to where Sinbad is, seeing his jaw now truly hanging there. – “How did you do that?”

 

\- “Sitri’s doing. Don’t try to ask because I don’t know how it works.”

 

\- “Truly amazing and terrifying. Reminds me of someone else.” – Sinbad was starting to move at her direction when a mage suddenly appears from a portal, in a fluid his hand holding a knife flies to Sinbad’s abdomen, stabbing him there. As sudden it appears the mage disappears, leaving the king looks in disbelief at the now wound oozing black blood. Samantha runs quickly to the man falling on the stone floor.

 

\- “Oh my God, no!” – Despair runs on her veins like a venous serpent, dread numbing her mind while she tries to keep his torso up.

 

_‘Sitri, please help with this. Why his wound and blood are black?’_

_He was stabbed with a knife with dark magic. Simply saying, it has a spell to turn his ruhk black, and since they hit a vein these will flow faster on his bloodstream._

  _‘Oh God, they’re trying to make him their servant. He’s already half corrupted so it may turn him into their beast.’_

_Yes. But I’ve a solution; I can cure him but it will spend the rest of the magoi that are holding you here on this realm._

Tears starts to fall from her eyes. – _‘Really?’_

_Yes… I’m sorry…_

The brunette feels his hands passing on her cheek, cleaning the wet trails. Her gaze moves to his face, seeing the man smiling at her. – “Everything will going to be alright.”

 

 - “No, it will not if you let the dark magic slowly taking your body if don’t cure you right away.”

 

He chuckles. – “So you know that is dark magic. Probably you also knows that I’m half-fallen…”

 

\- “Yes, Sitri told me that you need to be cure right away… And also he said that he can cure you.” – His eyes lit up at it. – “However the magoi that I’ll use for it will be the one left that is holding me on this realm.”

 

The smile falls from his face, now dread being visible on his features. – “I absolutely forbidden you to use it on me. I can handle to not let myself turning in something despicable like these things attacking my country…”

 

The brunette now is herself in a dilemma. Hold her magoi to be able to spend more hours on this realm and believing that Sinbad possess a power to not let his magoi corrupts so quickly or cure him right away and return to her realm abruptly, knowing that the man will be alright as long he lives.

 

_‘If Yamuraiha is near, everything would be easier…’_

_My queen?_

_‘But she isn’t here and I can’t believe he can handle it. He’s powerful but isn’t a god.’_ – She takes a deep breath. – _‘Sitri, lend me your strength. We’ll cure him.’_

_My queen, are you sure?_

_‘I know the consequences and I’ve already my mind. Better return knowing that he’s alright than spend the few hours I’ve to see him becoming a monster and make the downfall on this world. After all you said yourself there’s other ways to return here.’_

_Yes, there is but I don’t know how much time will takes._

_‘I don’t care. I’m a very patient person.’_

_As you wish._ – She felt her magoi warming up and going to her hands. She moves quickly his hands away from the wound and starting the process of healing.

 

 - “No, stop!” – He tries to pry her hands off him but she kept hers on the place. The king felt a sudden pain, making him release her hands and digs his fingernails on his palm. Quickly as the pain starts it ends, seeing now the wound sealed, no scar there signalizing that it existed. He looks at her face and sees her smiling at him, already accepting the fate she put upon herself. He moves and hugs her tight. – “I told you to not do that.” – He could feel tears falling from his eyes. – “Why did you do that?”

 

She moves his head to gaze at his face, seeing the man crying. – “Because people do crazy things when they love someone.” – She kisses him, for after profane these words. I rather live knowing that you’re alright then see you slowly becoming something you despise.”

 

_It’s time, my queen. The ruhk claims you to be where you belong._

_‘I understand.’_ – She felt herself getting sleepy, realizing that this feel is the same one that dragged her from her realm to Sitri’s dungeon. Grabbing his head she kiss him deeply and fast, after dislodge herself, her eyes and finger committing to memory his features.

 

\- “Now I must go, my king.” – She feels him caressing his face, gradually this feeling being lost to her from the pull of her magoi going away. – “My egoistical wish gave to me seven wonderful days at your side and, despite, everything, I enjoyed it as it fullest.” – She smiles at him. – “I love you.”

 

\- “And I love you too.” – With those last words she surrenders to the void, certain that the next time she open her arms will be the end of her Arabian Nights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that’s right as it looks. Just click the next button to see how it ends! XD


	10. Chapter 10 – The Night Her Dreams Ends (Maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter to not have you all hanging on the very end. Enjoy!
> 
> Rate: M 
> 
> Main Pairing: SinbadxOC
> 
> Warning: Sinbad and Ja’far are characters from the series Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic, which belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. The OC belongs to me.  
> Warning 2: The passage written is from the “The Sixth Voyage of Es-Sindibad of the Sea”, found on this site: www . bartleby . com/16/607 . html (eliminate the spaces on the dots)
> 
> Summary: Samantha never thought that in one fateful night her life would change drastically, in a way that is exotic and, at same time, very pleasant.

Samantha wakes up with a start on her bed, the book Arabian Nights falling from her chest. She takes a deep breath, rubbing her eyes until everything that passed on those seven days crashes down on her.

 

So then she starts to cry. Crying because she doesn’t know when she’ll be able to see him again. Tears fall from her cheeks until she feel fingers cleaning them. Gasping she cleans her eyes and focuses on the blue djiin on his almost naked glory sitting on her lap smiling.

 

“How…”

 

\- “My queen, I came here to reassure you. Everything there is alright. He’s alright.”

 

She sighs in relief. – “So what happens now? Do I’ve to wait how long to my magoi return so I can be there again?”

 

 - “I don’t know because on this realm magoi is almost is none-existent. Blames the people that says that it doesn’t exist.”

 

She bites her lips, fisting the sheets under her, profaning those words more to herself than him. – “And now I’ve to live with this want that one can satiate because of him…”

 

Sitri saw how her queen saddens over it. She truly fell in love for this man from another dimension and not being able to return to him must be killing her. However for her to able to return depends only of her, his power depends only of her. – “Well, if it helps something from there might help you to return, you just need to make your wishes through the ruhk to reach the magis. So then believe that magoi, magis, ruhk, djinns, magic as itself exists.” – She nods at it. – “Now I must return to my deep sleep, my queen. I’ll be waiting for your call right here.“ -  He points at the now simple, made of plastic necklace which holds a resin stone in ruby format. – “When you’re ready I’ll show myself and serve you once again.”

 

She hugs the djinn tight, imprinting the presence of her mind. – “Thanks for everything, Sitri. I’ll never forget you, I promise.” – With a final nod he disembodies himself in white ruhk, which flows to resin ruby, making it being unnaturally vivid in color.

 

Rubbing her hands on her face, she grabs the book and put it on the desk near, after grabbing looking at her digital clock and seeing that it marks Saturday, 3am. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the covers above her and turns to her side, to try to sleep. But sleep evades her mind.

 

It’s cold.

 

It’s hard.

 

It smells strange.

 

She needs the warmness, the softness, the spicy scent to be able to sleep.

 

Realizing what she’s thinking she once again starts to cry, crying harder than she thought she’d ever cried in her life. She muffles her hiccups on her blanket to not wake up her family.

 

It was 6am when her crying let her sleep.

 

When the brunette woke up once again it was past noon. She could feel her eyes and nose sore. Quickly she goes to the bathroom, blessing that her family at this time isn’t in the house. After quickly fixing something to eat she goes to her computer to watch something to forget the other realm. Accessing her anime streaming she saw the Magi series on her favorites. Strengthening her resolve she decides that forgetting everything for the time being will do well to her heart she takes the series of her favorites.

 

**VELVET PURPLE, SIN OF THE NIGHT**

 

The brunette took her time to numb herself from the feeling of missing him, devoting herself to conclude her graduation project, which she successfully did, and move with her life and career. Weeks pass, turning into months. And those months turn into years. Years of nothing happening.   

 

Before she realizes had already passed four.

 

Four years to trying of have a relationship to fill the space that Sinbad left. After a lot of crushes and some attempt she resigns herself that her disinterest to them is what made them fails.

 

They don’t make her crave for them.

 

Probably it’s what is missing. The craving.

 

It was in a particular month, on her complete boredom that she decided to browse in the Anichart for the releases in animation for the next seasons of the year that she saw they announce Sinbad no Bouken for the summer season. She thought that reading his name would bring all of the despair but in fact it didn’t. Maybe she just lost her interest and now seems insignificant. Sensing it she gave a chance to read and watch everything from the series that she didn’t saw.

 

 A less she expected, she had devoured the material in that month. All of the chapters of the Magi and Sinbad no Bouken series as also the two seasons of the animation. Seeing Sinbad in the animation and in Japanese audio brought nothing to her.

 

After all it pales at the real deal she knows intimately.

 

Now the brunette in question is concentrated in watching the last episode of the anime of Sinbad no Bouken, the story of it, presenting how the king started to be a djinn user and his Seven Seas Alliance bringing so much caring for the character, which makes her heart pumps a little faster. She stops the episode in the frame which appears the young Sinbad, young Ja’far and the young Mystras naked on the valley that the queen Artemina had thrown them, laughing so much from the scene.

 

Her peace was interrupted when her younger sister enter in.

 

\- “MOM, SAMANTHA IS SEEING ANIMATED PORN, AGAIN!”

 

The brunette jumps from the chair, falling on the floor with the sudden scream. – “OH MY GOD, STOP TO SAY SUCH THINGS AND STOP TO ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING. AND HELL, IT’S NOT PORN!”

 

Moments later they hear their mother screaming back. – “SO WHAT? LET HER WATCH IT! SHE’S OLDER ENOUGHM FOR THAT!”

 

Huffing, her younger sister gets closer and realizes what is on the scream. – “Wait, it’s the new episode of Sinbad no Bouken?”

 

\- “Yes, it is.”

 

\- “FUCKING HELL, IT’S A GODDAMN SPOILER I’M SEEING! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT?”

 

\- “If you stop to invade my room I would warn you, but well, serves you right. Now get out.” – Her sisters go out, stepping hard. After twenty minutes Samantha finishes the episode, turns off her computer and goes to bed. She grabs her old Arabian Nights’s book and resumes the reading from the night before.

_O my lord, I witnessed in his kingdom much more than he hath mentioned in his letter. On the day of his public appearance, a throne is set for him upon a huge elephant, eleven cubits high, and he sitteth upon it, having with him his chief officers and pages and guests, standing in two ranks, on his right and on his left. At his head standeth a man having in his hand a golden javelin, and behind him a man in whose hand is a great mace of gold, at the top of which is an emerald a span in length, and of the thickness of a thumb. And when he mounteth, there mount at the same time with him a thousand horsemen clad in gold and silk; and as the King proceedeth, a man before him proclaimeth, saying, This is the King of great dignity, of high authority! And he proceedeth to repeat his praises in terms that I remember not, at the end of his panegyric saying, This is the King the owner of the crown the like of which neither Suleyman nor the Mihraj possessed! Then he is silent; and one behind him proclaimeth, saying, He will die! Again I say, He will die! Again I say, He will die!—And the other saith, Extolled be the perfection of the Living who dieth not!—Moreover, by reason of his justice and good government and intelligence, there is no Kadi in his city; and all the people of his country distinguish the truth from falsity.—And the Khalifeh wondered at my words, and said, How great is this King! His letter hath shewn me this; and as to the greatness of his dominion, thou hast told us what thou hast witnessed. By Allah, he hath been endowed with wisdom and dominion!—Then the Khalifeh conferred favours upon me, and commanded me to depart to my abode. So I came to my house, and gave the legal and other alms, and continued to live in the same pleasant circumstances as at present. I forgot the arduous troubles that I had experienced, discarded from my heart the anxieties of travel, rejected from my mind distress, and betook myself to eating and drinking, and pleasures and joy._

As her eyes get droopy she feels her body surrendering to sleep. Moments later she wakes up with the feel of someone sitting comfortably on her lap, making her sit quickly in shock. There is a young teenager sitting on her lap.

 

 

It’s becoming a pattern, strange people of the male gender, sitting on her lap out of nowhere.

 

\- “Hello there, Samantha. Long time no see you.” – She frowns in confusion, despite her heart beating so fast. The boy clearly belongs to the other realm however she doesn’t recognize him. How did he know her name? Then she gazed at his blue eyes, the innocent and carefree smile, the long blue hair braided. So then she realizes…

 

“Aladdin!” – She grabs the boy and hugs him tight, relief washing over her. If he is able to reach her, so that mean she can return there. - “How I missed you.”

 

\- “Me too.” – He returns the hug, purposely rubbing his face against her chest.

 

She releases him, taking notice of his features. He looks very different from what he was drawn on the manga. – “How older are you?”

 

\- “I’m fourteen now.” – Well, at least the age matches, so probably what is happening in the manga is happening on their world…

 

Oh God…

 

Arba and her squemes…

 

\- “Please, Aladdin. Tell me how things are there.”

 

\- “Pretty much everything is fine. Uncle Sinbad in fact made everything better.” – He smiles falls, now knowing that she doesn’t seems surprised. – “You know that already, right?”

 

\- “Yes, I do. On the book I read it tells me pretty much what’s going on. Or what Arba is doing.”

 

\- “So that is why I’m here. I think uncle Sinbad got insane thanks to her and he’s doing things that shouldn’t be doing and I think that you is the one that can help him to set things right.” – He grabs both of her hands. – “Please, I need your help.”

 

She sighs. Truly there is the want to see him again, but putting herself once more in such thing, which she knows that she might has a limited time and have to return to her solitude after makes him hesitate. – “There is other way?”

 

 - “Alibaba tried but uncle didn’t listen. I think you’re the only one he’ll listen, after all he didn’t stop to say your name when you had gone.”

 

Those words made her heart beats faster. He truly didn’t forget her.

 

_Just grab his hand and go, my queen. I know you miss him._

_‘Sitri, is that you?’_

_Yes. I can talk to you now because the magi’s magoi is making your react._

She felt happiness flooding her body, making her alive after so many years. – _‘I’m so glad of it. Of everything…’_

She feels Aladdin rising from her lap, creating a portal for the other realm. He gets closer of it and extends his hand to her. – “Please, come and help me to save the man you loves so much of the clutches of the evil.”

_Same as me. But don’t wait, just grab his hand. On the other said we’ll explain everything._

Decided Samantha grabs the young magi’s hand. Promptly he grabs it on a tight hold, leading her inside the portal, it closing behind them. The only thing that could show that something magical happened on the now empty room is the single white ruhk flies to the Arabian Nights book still open and lands on it for a moment for after disappear.

 

 

**THE END (?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it. Despite the years I took to write this fanfiction you guys supported me a lot to write it until the end, so I appreciate a lot you pushing me to make it. I don’t know if I’ll make a sequel since I kind of made a cliffhanger on this end to be able to create a something after. I’m kind of waiting for the series develop more so I can write something with substance based in what is happening on the manga these last releases.
> 
> And in the most importance. THANK YOU ALL! See you around the corners of this site! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Another notes: Samantha Djinn's name (Sitri), come from one of the demons of Ars Goetia. Prince Sitri is one of great princes of Hell. He causes men to fall in love for women and vice-versa, and can make them to show their nudity at each other if desired. In the series, the djinns's names are exactly from the demons of the Ars Goetia, so that is why I choose to remain loyal at it aspect.


End file.
